Leurre
by Lo-y-t
Summary: Marinette et Adrien sont toujours en quête de leur âme soeur quand une nouvelle élève rejoint leur classe. Pourquoi le comportement de Chat Noir change-t-il à sa rencontre? Pourquoi Marinette la pousse-t-elle dans les bras de son partenaire?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour !_

 _Voici donc le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction, non liée aux précédentes, retour aux sources après une bonne absence. Les dates de publication sont incertaines, j'attends d'avoir vos retours sur ce premier chapitre pour décider de ce que je fais faire !_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

* * *

\- « Miraculous Ladybug ! »

Tandis que je m'écrie ces mots, le ciel nocturne de Paris scintille sous une armée de rayons rosées composés de coccinelles. Les bâtiments retrouvent de leur splendeur, les blessés ne le sont plus et Swinger, le super-vilain, forçant ses victimes à danser le swing à en perdre pied, redevient un simple citoyen lambda.

Il est rare que Chat Noir et moi affrontions des super-vilains au beau milieu de la nuit, mais j'imagine que ça fait aussi partie du métier. Mon partenaire se glisse à ma droite, torse bombé et papattes derrière le dos. Les journalistes sont déjà là. Ils sont toujours là. Peu importe qu'il vente ou qu'il pleuve, ils guettent tous l'arrivée de Ladybug et Chat Noir pour capturer quelques clichés qui paraîtront dans les journaux du lendemain.

\- « Bien joué ma Lady. » Souffle le blond au masque noir. « Dommage que nous devons déjà nous quitter ici, j'aurais bien poursuivi ma petite leçon de danse. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Cinq minutes auparavant, Chat s'est fait touché par le Swinger pour me protéger. Cette image risque de rester encrée dans ma tête dans les prochains jours. Du coin de l'œil, je lui donne un léger coup de coude dans le ventre.

\- « Tu sais ce qu'on dit: quand le chat n'est pas là, les coccinelles dansent. »

Chat Noir sourit à son tour, m'offrant une vue de choix sur ses deux rangées de dents aussi blanches que le plâtre. Malheureusement, mon miraculous ne tarde pas à me rappeler que ma mission ici est terminée. Il est temps de rentrer. Je salue mon partenaire et m'élance dans les airs en direction de la boulangerie. Pas besoin de lancer un regard un arrière pour savoir que Chat Noir attend que je disparaisse de son champ de vision pour faire de même.

La maison est plongée dans le noir complet lorsque mes pieds touchent le sol de ma chambre. Fort heureusement, mes parents n'ont pas relevé mon absence. Il est trois heures du matin. La nuit s'annonce courte, mais je l'espère reposante. Alors que je me glisse au fond de mon lit, les muscles douloureux depuis la bataille, Tikki me félicite une nouvelle de fois de mon travail en tant que Ladybug. Nous discutons un petit moment avant d'être emportées par le sommeil.

Le lendemain - ou plutôt quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille, la joue enfoncée dans mon oreiller, avec un mal de crâne des plus déplaisants. C'est comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à me frapper la tête avec une masse. Poussant des grognements de douleur, je m'habille et attrape mes affaires. Quand, soudain, je me fige sur place.

\- « Tikki, j'ai encore oublié le devoir de français ! » Je m'exclame en laissant mes bras retomber lourdement le long de mon corps. « Cette fois, je ne vais pas y échapper, madame Bustier va être furieuse ! »

La semaine dernière, madame Bustier nous a demandé de rédiger le résumé d'un livre au choix pour le cours de français. Bien évidemment, rien ne s'est déroulé comme je l'espérais. Non seulement j'ai pris deux jours à choisir le livre que je voulais lire, mais je n'ai pas pu le finir à cause de diverses raisons ! Quand le Papillon ne sévit pas à Paris, ce sont mes parents qui requièrent mon aide à la boulangerie, c'est madame Chamack qui me demande de m'occuper de Manon à la dernière minute ou encore Alya qui m'appelle pour me raconter les dernières nouvelles du Ladyblog. J'ai bien essayé de m'y mettre hier soir mais un super-vilain au rythme dans le sang a surgi de nulle part !

Je commence à me dire que mon année risque d'être compromise si je ne me reprends pas en main.

\- « Courage Marinette, tu peux peut-être demander un jour de plus à ton professeur ! » Répond joyeusement le kwami rouge en agitant ses pattes devant moi.

Mes épaules s'affaissent davantage. C'est peine perdue.

\- « C'est déjà le deuxième report que je demande... »

En effet, la date limite est dépassée depuis déjà deux jours. Madame Bustier avait longuement hésité avant de me l'accorder - surtout après lui avoir expliqué que mon chien s'était occupé de mon livre. Puis j'ai aussi dû justifier le fait que je n'ai pas de chien. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'acceptera pas un retard supplémentaire et je me vois mal rédiger le résumé d'un livre non lu en entier en une dizaine de minutes.

\- « Marinette ? » S'écrie ma mère dans la cuisine. « Tu es levée ? »

\- « J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Bon, tant pis. Je me console en me disant qu'il valait mieux un devoir non fait qu'une ville plongée dans la fièvre du samedi soir. Naturellement, je n'en touche pas deux mots à ma mère. On ne sait jamais que j'échappe à la punition par je ne sais quel sortilège. Pas de temps à perdre, je l'embrasse, fais de même avec mon père affairé au comptoir de la boulangerie et file à l'extérieur.

Les nuages emplissent le ciel pourtant si beau de la capitale. J'espère qu'il ne va pas pleuvoir, je n'ai pas prévu de parapluie. M'enfin, avec un peu de chance, s'il pleut, peut-être qu'Adrien aura un autre parapluie pour moi...Comme ce fameux jour où je suis éperdument tombée amoureuse de son sourire ravageur, de ses yeux aussi verts que l'herbe des jardins d'été et son sourire parfait. Tout comme lui ! Des papillons plein les yeux, je traverse le passage pour piétons qui me sépare du collège, un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage. J'aimerais bien moi aussi lui prêter mon parapluie. Mais avec son chauffeur qui le reconduit directement après l'école et ma faculté à oublier mes affaires, ça n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

Au dessus des marches de l'entrée, Alya, ma meilleure amie, m'adresse des grands signes. Tout le monde la regarde, mais elle ne semble pas s'en importuner. C'est aussi ce que j'aime chez elle, elle est remplie d'énergie et me ferait presque oublier les quatre heures de sommeil en stock. Mon mal de crâne perdure, je prie pour qu'il ne me suive pas toute la journée.

\- « Coucou Alya ! »

\- « Coucou ma belle ! Dis donc, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cernes, là ? »

La grande brune pointe mes yeux de son index. J'effleure ma peau de mes doigts. Ils sont si visibles que ça ?

\- « O-Oh, ça ? Ce n'est pas grand-chose ! J'ai simplement hâte que le week-end arrive ! »

Ma tentative d'être convaincante ne mériterait même pas une nomination aux oscars - ou alors dans le rôle de la menteuse la moins crédible qu'il soit ! Alors que je cherche une excuse au plus vite, Alya m'en sort une de son chapeau.

\- « Tu as travaillé sur ton fameux devoir, c'est ça ? »

L'occasion était toute trouvée d'acquiescer. Cependant, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui mentir sur ce point non plus. Ma main droite se glisse à la racine de mes cheveux et taquine de ses doigts une de mes couettes.

\- « A vrai dire... »

\- « Non, tu ne l'as toujours pas fait ? Tu abuses Marinette ! »

Alya se moque de moi. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne le clame pas méchamment, mais pour me faire remarquer à quel point je suis irrécupérable.

\- « Bref, c'est toi qui vas devoir rendre des comptes à Madame Bustier maintenant ! »

\- « Je ne te le fais pas dire », je soupire en baissant la tête, dépitée.

D'un commun accord, nous nous dirigeons dans la cour de récréation où je capte directement Adrien du regard. Il est en pleine discussion avec Nino, Kim et Max. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il parle...

\- « Marinette, ce n'est pas en bavant dix mètres de lui qu'il va tomber amoureux de toi. » Marmonne Alya, une main sur mon épaule.

Si seulement...

\- « Ah, maintenant que j'y pense, je dois te parler d'un truc ! » Poursuit-elle joyeusement. « On va avoir une nouvelle élève dans notre classe ! »

Je relève brusquement le haut de mon corps. Une nouvelle ? Dans notre classe ? En tant que déléguée, je devrais être la première au courant!

\- « Une nouvelle ? » Je répète. « A cette période de l'année ? »

Mise à part Lila, je ne connais pas d'autres élèves capables d'arriver au beau milieu de l'année scolaire. Alya hausse les épaules.

\- « A vrai dire, j'ai juste entendu madame Mendeleiv et madame Bustier en parler tout à l'heure. Il paraît qu'elle commence demain mais qu'elle doit venir à midi pour clôturer son dossier. »

Au regard déterminé qu'elle me lance, je comprends qu'elle veut impérativement connaître l'identité de la nouvelle avant tout le monde. Après tout, ça ne peut qu'être bien, d'avoir une nouvelle tête à côtoyer au collège. Je me demande bien à quoi elle peut ressembler...J'espère juste qu'elle ne jettera pas son dévolu sur Adrien, comme Lila. Il y a suffisamment de filles sur lui en ce moment !

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'autres filles, je ne manque pas d'entendre les commentaires de Chloé sur mes cernes. Comme toujours, Sabrina ricane comme une hyène à chaque pique que son maître me lance. Tant mieux si ça les amuse. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai akumatisé la moitié de la ville. Alya m'aide à garder mon calme et nous déambulons jusque la salle de classe. Mais à peine suis-je assise sur mon banc que je frisonne d'effroi à l'idée d'affronter le regard sévère de Madame Bustier. Pourquoi faut-il que les cours débutent avec elle aujourd'hui ?

\- « On dirait un enfant chez le dentiste. Détends-toi Marinette. »

Ses paroles ne parviennent pas à me calmer. Plus les minutes défilent, plus je pâlis. Combattre les super-vilains me parait beaucoup plus agréable. Néanmoins, mon état de peur s'amoindrit lorsqu'un soleil blond illumine la salle par sa présence. Nino et Adrien s'installent à leur place habituelle, devant nous.

\- « Bonjour les filles. »

\- « Eh eh...Bonjour Adrien. »

Un violent coup dans mes côtes me ramène brusquement sur Terre. Adrien affiche un sourire tout en semblant être déconcerté par ma réaction. Est-ce que je viens de rire aussi stupidement que j'en ai l'impression ?

\- « J-je veux dire: bonjour les garçons! » Je m'exclame en me levant fièrement de mon siège. « Comment allez-vous ? »

Ma voix est beaucoup trop aiguë pour être naturelle, Alya se cache derrière ses mains, sûrement pour se moquer de moi. Je me rassois et contemple mes doigts. Les garçons me répondent chacun à leur tour. Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention, trop occupée à chercher un moyen de me cacher du monde entier le plus vite possible.

\- « Bonjour ! »

Cette voix. Je songe à creuser un trou sous mes pieds. Si je parviens à percer le plafond de la cafétéria, il me suffira d'atterrir doucement sur une table et de m'échapper sans que quiconque ne me remarque. C'est ma seule chance !

\- « Alya », je chuchote.

Celle-ci tourne la tête vers moi et pousse un soupir désabusé.

\- « Tu n'as pas de quoi creuser Marinette. »

Ah. Très bonne réponse. Madame Bustier prend place sur l'estrade et sonde rapidement la liste des présences. À mon prénom, mon professeur relève la tête de son registre et me fixe du regard.

\- « Marinette Dupain-Cheng. »

\- « Pré...Présente. »

Allez, qu'attend-t-elle pour passer au suivant ? Madame Bustier ne détache pas ses yeux de moi. Et alors que l'attention de mes camarades de classe se porte sur moi, elle pose, à mon plus grand désarroi, la question fatidique.

\- « Tu dois me rendre ton résumé. »

Le plafond s'abat sur ma tête, et ce n'est pas une métaphore pour me plaindre de mes récentes douleurs. J'espérais tellement y échapper que je n'ai même pas préparé une réponse convenable. Je bégaie tout bas quelques secondes puis m'exclame plus fort:

\- « Je suis désolée, madame, je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Apres tout, peut-être que la vérité me portera bonheur cette fois-ci.

\- « Et je peux savoir pour quelle raison ? »

Enfin, pas toute la vérité. Alors que je patauge dans la semoule, démunie, je crois entendre Chloé ricaner auprès de son toutou quelque chose comme "Marinette et ses excuses, épisode trois."  
Je n'en avais pas besoin.

\- « Eh bien...J'ai eu un empêchement hier soir. »

« _Je vous ai tous sauvés la vie, une fois de plus._ » Ce serait tellement beau de leur avouer qu'ils ont à nouveau échappé aux desseins du Papillon grâce à moi. C'est peine perdue. Madame Bustier soupire bruyamment et baisse les yeux vers son carnet puis reprend l'appel. Je me sens nulle.

\- « Nul cet épisode », ajoute la fille du maire sans m'accorder un regard.

\- « Oh toi, la ferme. » Je marmonne entre mes dents.

J'ai grogné assez fort pour qu'Alya et les deux voisins de devant m'entendent. Et si mon amie me réconforte en posant sa main sur mon poignet et Nino m'adresse un signe de tête, Adrien, lui, reste interdit. Chloé est son amie après tout, je n'aurai jamais de réconfort de sa part sur ce terrain.

L'heure qui suit est affreusement longue pour moi. Mes yeux sont irrémédiablement attirés par l'horloge dont la lenteur des mécanismes me parait suspect. Et lorsque je la fixe un peu trop intensément, madame Bustier ne manque pas de se racler la gorge tout en me fusillant de ses grands yeux bleu turquoise. Au bout d'une interminable lecture d'un texte de Montesquieu, la cloche sonne.

Midi.

La pression retombe doucement, mais sûrement. Alors que je range mes affaires dans mon sac à dos rose, Alya me stimule à flots de paroles pour que je me dépêche. La nouvelle est peut-être déjà dans le bureau du proviseur en ce moment. C'est à peine si ma meilleure amie n'arrache pas mon poignet en me sortant de la classe. Intérieurement, je la remercie. Qui sait si madame Bustier ne m'aurait pas empêchée de quitter la classe pour parler du fameux devoir.

\- « Alya, tu me fais mal ! » Je geins sous la douleur de mon poignet.

Celle-ci le lâche pour recouvrir ma bouche de sa main.

\- « Shht ! A partir de maintenant, c'est silence complet jusqu'à ce que je t'autorise à parler. Viens, on se cache derrière ce mur. »

Elle m'indique de son autre main un faible espace au coin du mur. Pas sûre que nous soyons discrètes toutes les deux, ainsi pressées l'une contre l'autre, les yeux rivés sur la porte du bureau. Je respecte le silence de corbeau imposé par Alya, smartphone à la main, prête à bondir de sa cachette pour prendre des clichés de la nouvelle. La pauvre, elle ne se doute pas une seconde sur quoi elle va tomber en s'inscrivant dans ce collège.

Nous patientons dans cet espace étroit pendant une dizaine de minutes, si bien que j'hésite à lui proposer d'abandonner son idée pour jeter un regard à l'intérieur. Nous n'aurons qu'à prétendre que nous voulions simplement poser une question à Monsieur Damoclès. Quand, soudain, la dite porte s'ouvre, cédant le passage à une jeune fille, accompagnée d'un vieil homme large aux sourcils imposant.

\- C'est elle, chuchote Alya en appuyant sur le bouton rouge sur son écran.

Je plisse les yeux pour mieux la voir. A première vue, elle est plutôt petite, fine et ses cheveux noirs bleutés caressent ses épaules recouvertes par son t-shirt blanc cassé, coupé à la taille par une grise jupe haute. Ses jambes sont couvertes de bas-collants noirs et se terminent par des mary jane crème.

\- « Elle a l'air mignonne », ajoute ma meilleure amie.

Son téléphone passe en mode appareil photos et mitraille la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle pivote suffisamment jusqu'à ce que nous puissions apercevoir son visage. Le premier détail qui me saute aux yeux est les siens, ils sont de même couleur que les miens. Sa peau est pâle comme de la porcelaine, ses fines lèvres rosées s'étirent dans un sourire qui se voudra ravageur chez les garçons.

Nous sommes trop loin pour l'entendre s'adresser au directeur, mais sûrement lui a-t-elle simplement souhaité une bonne journée avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Alya et moi la suivons du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la cour, non sans remarquer l'intérêt qu'elle suscite chez les élèves qui croisent son chemin.

Une chose est sûre: cette fille va faire parler d'elle.


	2. Chapter 2

\- « Plagg, tu crois que si j'offre un cadeau à Ladybug, elle va l'accepter ? »

Perdu dans diverses recherches Google, je suis en quête de bijoux ou autres quincailleries populaires auprès des demoiselles. Mon kwami, lui, m'ignore vaguement, préférant reluquer son morceau de fromage sous tous les angles possibles avant d'y insérer ses crocs.

\- « Non, Ladybug n'est pas matérialiste. » Je soupire en abandonnant l'idée d'un collier assez cher, la tête dans les mains. « De plus, elle n'acceptera jamais quelque chose qui me puisse me donner des indices sur son identité. Imagine qu'elle le porte et que je la reconnaisse en pleine rue ! »

J'ai beau m'insurger moi-même de cette situation, elle ne me déplairait pas pour autant. Le ciel sera plus bleu que d'habitude, le soleil réchauffera nos corps sans blesser nos corps de ses rayons. Les trottoirs seront dégagés, les enfants ne hurleront pas sans raison. L'ambiance sera telle que lorsque je surgirai devant elle, sans l'effrayer cela va de soi, et que je porterai sa main à mes lèvres pour y déposer un simple baiser en murmurant « Je t'ai enfin trouvée, ma lady. », Ladybug tombera éperdument amoureuse de moi et nous sauverons Paris en couple !

\- « Je suis un génie. »

\- « Dans ce cas, mon premier vœu est que tu me laisses savourer mon camembert en paix. »

Je fixe mon kwami, légèrement surpris.

\- « J'aurais parié que tu me demanderais une montagne de fromages. »

\- « C'est le deuxième vœu. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à la gourmandise de Plagg. Comment une bestiole aussi petite que lui peut avaler des aliments de la même taille sans jamais s'en lasser ? Il demeurera le plus grand mystère de ma vie. Soudain, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit, c'est Nino. Visiblement, Alya a obtenu un scoop qui suscite l'intérêt de tout le monde sur notre conversation Facebook.

 **Nino DJ:** _« Elle a l'air mignonne ! »_

J'abandonne ma recherche de cadeau pour me connecter au réseau social. En effet, le groupe est envahi de messages concernant le physique d'une fille - apparemment une nouvelle. Jusqu'ici, j'étais le dernier élève à avoir rejoint la classe. C'est l'occasion de croiser un autre visage, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Alya a publié la photo de la dite jeune fille. Seul ombre au tableau: elle est de dos. Néanmoins, on peut apercevoir sa silhouette fine et ses sombres cheveux bleus.

 **Adrien Agreste:** _« On ne voit pas grand chose mais je suis d'accord. »_

En parcourant la page, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à la lecture des commentaires.

 **Kim Lê Chiên :** « _Matez-moi ce canon qu'on va avoir ! »_

 **Alix Kubdel :** « _On se calme les garçons, ça reste un être humain. J'espère qu'elle est forte en sport, je manque de défis avec Kim. »_

 **Rose Lavillant :** « _J'ai hâte de la voir ! »_

 **Mylène Haprèl :** « _Je l'ai croisée ce midi quand elle cherchait le bureau de Monsieur Damoclès, elle s'appelle Mei Pienji. »_

Oh, une étudiante étrangère peut-être ? Son nom sonne plutôt chinois.

 **Chloé Bourgeois :** « _C'est bon, on dirait que vous n'avez jamais vu de nouvelle de votre vie. »_

Je ne peux que lui donner raison sur ce coup. A lire tout le monde, j'ai la vague impression que c'est un extraterrestre et qu'ils vont la reluquer toute la journée. Il est tard. Je ne m'attarde et pas et file me coucher, souhaitant une bonne nuit à mon meilleur ami avant de m'enfoncer dans mes draps. Peu importe à quoi ressemble cette fille après tout, je ne suis attiré que par une seule personne: Ladybug. J'ai hâte d'être à notre prochaine bataille pour combattre à ses côtés.

Le lendemain, je rejoins l'école dans la limousine conduite par le Gorille. Comme toujours, Nino m'attend à l'entrée. Et au vue du regard amusé qu'il me jette lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, la nouvelle est sûrement déjà passée par là.

\- « Salut mec ! Ca va ? »

J'acquiesce et lui retourne sa question. Il ne s'attarde pas sur ces formalités et me presse pour rentrer en avance.

\- « Mei est à l'intérieur de la classe, on s'est dit que ce serait sympa de se présenter à elle avant le début des cours. »

J'approuve cette initiative de mes camarades. A mon arrivée, les choses ne se sont pas forcément déroulées comme je le voulais. Entre mon père qui voyait d'un mauvais œil que je quitte le cocon familial et le quiproquo qui m'a attiré les foudres de Marinette, je pouvais clairement espérer un meilleur accueil. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis plutôt bien intégré et je compte désormais la plupart des élèves de la classe comme mes amis. Nous montons les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage, la salle est visiblement bien remplie. Il est rare de voir autant de personne un quart d'heure avant le début des cours.

A première vue, Alya a pris les choses en main et s'occupe de discuter avec la jeune demoiselle à ses côtés. Cependant, étant donné qu'elle est dos à la porte d'entrée, nous ne voyons pas son visage. L'apprentie journaliste nous remarque dès que Nino et moi pénétrons dans le local, elle s'empresse alors de nous pointer de son index.

\- « Et voilà deux autres garçons ! » S'exclame-t-elle en invitant la nouvelle à se tourner.

Ce qu'elle fait, d'une lenteur incroyable. Mes yeux sont irrémédiablement attirés par ses grands yeux bleus légèrement étirés et ses longs cils noirs. Ses cheveux sont lisses et entourent son visage, cachant ses oreilles et une partie de son front. Son teint de porcelaine embelli le rose de ses lèvres, étirées dans un petit sourire timide sous nos regards. Trop occupé à observer son visage, je ne remarque pas que Nino s'est avancé pour la saluer.

\- « Salut, moi c'est Nino et lui c'est Adrien ! J'espère que tu vas t'éclater parmi nous ! »

Son énergie semble la détendre. Je quitte enfin ma bulle et rejoins mon meilleur ami, affichant mon plus beau sourire.

\- « Enchantée, moi c'est Mei. » Répond-t-elle, camouflant un petit rire derrière sa main.

Son timbre est plus aigu que celui des autres filles de la classe, mais moins nasillard que celui de Chloé quand elle crie. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il m'est impossible de retirer mes yeux de cette fameuse Mei. Son visage me rappelle vaguement celui de quelqu'un, mais je dois certainement me tromper. Le raclement de gorge forcé d'Alya m'oblige à la regarder, la jeune fille à la peau bronzée lève un sourcil. On dirait qu'elle me dévisage. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Quand d'autres élèves entrent dans la classe, Alya s'affaire à la présenter à tout le monde. De temps en temps, je sens son regard se poser sur moi. Pas très longtemps, mais suffisamment pour que je le remarque. A moins que ce ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination. Peut-être qu'elle m'a simplement reconnue. Après tout, tout le monde dans Paris peut croiser mon visage à n'importe quel coin de rue.

\- « Bon sang, où est Marinette ? » Soupire Alya en croisant les bras.

Sûrement encore en retard. Hier, madame Bustier a mal accueilli le fait qu'elle n'ait toujours pas rendu son résumé de français. J'espère que Marinette n'a pas de problèmes personnels qui l'empêchent de travailler. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, même si elle agit parfois bizarrement avec moi. Si ça se trouve, elle me déteste.

Tout à coup, une tornade blonde, accompagnée de son larbin roux, débarque dans la salle de classe. Elle balaie la pièce du regard d'un air suffisant.

\- « Où est-ce qu'elle est ? »

Elle doit sûrement faire allusion à la nouvelle. Celle-ci est en pleine discussion avec Kim, Alix et Max, deux rangées de banc plus haut.

\- « Eh la nouvelle ! » S'exclame Chloé comme si elle s'adressait à son personnel.

Malgré tout, Mei se retourne, surprise. Alya ne manque pas de prendre sa défense, quitte à hausser un peu le ton.

\- « Dis donc, tu pourrais lui parler plus gentiment ! Elle s'appelle Mei et ce n'est pas ton chien ! »

L'intéressée esquisse un léger sourire et gratifie Alya d'un signe de tête pour la remercier. Elle descend ensuite les quelques marches qui la séparent de la fille du maire.

\- « Je ne t'ai pas sonné, paparazzi à deux balles. » Grommelle Chloé.

Les deux collégiennes se fusillent du regard. Je pousse un long soupir qui passera inaperçu. Si seulement elles apprenaient à vivre ensemble. Je sais plus que quiconque ici à quel point Chloé Bourgeois peut s'avérer méchante voire hautaine, mais si les autres n'entraient pas dans son petit jeu...

\- « Je m'appelle Mei Pienji, enchantée. »

Chloé la sonde pendant quelques secondes. Plus aucun bruit. Tout le monde attend avec impatience la réaction de la grande blonde.

\- « Chloé Bourgeois, mais tu dois déjà me connaître. »

Niveau humilité, on repassera. Toujours est-il que la nouvelle accueille sa réponse plutôt joyeusement puis se tourne vers Nino et moi.

\- « En effet, Chloé Bourgeois, la fille du maire de Paris et Adrien Agreste dans la même classe. »

C'est donc pour ça qu'elle m'observait, elle aussi. Evidemment. Pour quelle autre raison l'aurait-elle fait ? Il faut que j'arrête de me poser trop de questions. Pas le temps pour Chloé de profiter de sa renommée que madame Bustier entre en classe pour débuter le cours. Elle est talonnée par une furie au souffle court, nommée Marinette.

\- « On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne hein ? » Se moque Alya devant sa meilleure amie, dont la respiration bruyante l'empêche de répliquer.

Marinette retrouve difficilement une respiration correcte, comme si elle terminait à l'instant le marathon de Boston. Elle ignore la plaisanterie d'Alya et fixe notre professeur. Ses mains tremblantes tirent nerveusement les tirettes de son sac et en ressortent un dossier composé d'une série de papiers.

\- « Je l'ai terminé ! »

Madame Bustier récupère son devoir et demande à tous les élèves de rejoindre leur table. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Marinette tombe nez à nez avec la nouvelle. Elles s'échangent un regard d'abord étonné. C'est vrai qu'elles se ressemblent un peu, ne serait-ce que par la couleur de leurs cheveux et de leurs yeux.

\- « Je m'appelle Mei », souffle l'une.

Marinette recouvre alors son air enjoué qui la caractérise.

\- « Moi, c'est Marinette. Je suis la déléguée de classe, si jamais tu as un souci. »

Elles s'asseyent ensuite à leur place et le cours peut commencer.

A la pause, Mei subit l'avalanche de questions de mes camarades de classe. D'où vient-elle ? De Paris, elle y habite depuis toute petite. Quel âge a-t-elle ? Quinze ans. Quels sont ses passe-temps? Elle fabrique des bijoux, sa mère est à la tête d'une grande entreprise de joaillerie et fournit de nombreuses boutiques de luxe comme Swarovski ou encore Cartier - comme l'indique la montre à son poignet. La seule curiosité qu'elle ne satisfait pas est celle qui concerne sa venue au collège Françoise-Dupont. Pour quelle raison une fille comme elle changerait d'établissement au beau milieu de l'année? Les plus imaginatifs la lient déjà à des histoires rocambolesques, remplies de crimes ou autres sottises.

\- « Oh, c'est quoi ton fond d'écran ? » Enchaîne Rose en lorgnant son téléphone du coin de l'œil.

Mei se contente de le déverrouiller devant tout le monde, sans prendre soin de se cacher pour taper le code. Elle le tourne ensuite vers l'intéressée. Il s'agit d'un cliché d'elle-même en train de câliner un chat. Un chat noir aux yeux verts. Je retiens un petit rire gêné.

\- « Il s'appelle Mucki. C'est mon gros chat. »

Toutes les filles s'extasient devant la bouille de l'animal. Je songe alors à leur rendre visite la nuit en tant que Chat Noir, on va voir si elles s'extasient toujours ou si elles me foutent dehors à coups de balai. Cependant, je dois bien avouer que Mei a l'air d'être une gentille fille, bien éduquée et douce.

Les cours reprennent. J'apprends en laissant traîner mes oreilles que Marinette a frôlé la retenue à cause de son devoir. A la place, elle est réquisitionnée pour faire visiter tout le collège à Mei, ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour les deux adolescentes. Nino ne cesse de me donner des coups de coude. Il me chuchote qu'elle me fixe. Je n'y crois pas deux secondes. Mais au bout de la troisième, je jette un œil en arrière et constate qu'elle ne me regarde pas. Nino s'esclaffe. Maintenant, elle me regarde. Et je passe pour un idiot. Alya se racle la gorge, ce qui, pour une raison que j'ignore, me donne la chair de poule. Pourquoi devrai-je avoir peur d'elle? Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

La cloche sonne, nous écopons d'un nouveau devoir. L'œil appuyé de madame Bustier qu'afflige madame Bustier à Marinette n'échappe à personne. Chacun range ses affaires et quitte la classe. Seul Marinette et Mei restent à l'intérieur, prêtes à faire le tour de l'école. La limousine m'attend probablement déjà à l'extérieur mais j'ai bien envie de m'attarder un peu dans les environs pour discuter avec les deux jeunes filles.

\- « Ca va aller, Marinette ? » Je demande en enfilant mon sac en bandoulière.

Celle-ci se fige, comme à chacune des fois où je lui parle. Ses doigts sont aussi crispés sur son banc que son sourire sur son visage. Je baisse légèrement la tête. Est-ce que je la rebute à ce point ? Je ne peux décemment pas lui demander devant Mei.

\- « O-Oui ! C-Comment ça pourrait ne pas aller ? »

Un soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres, je ne parviens pas à le retenir et je crains qu'il ait accentué son malaise. Marinette n'ose plus me regarder. C'est alors que Mei descend les marches à notre hauteur.

\- « On y va, Marinette ? Tu veux venir avec nous Adrien ? »

Elle me le propose si naturellement que je dois me faire violence pour refuser. Cela aurait été l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage à son sujet, mais je pense que Marinette n'apprécierait pas.

\- « Non, c'est gentil. » Je réponds simplement. « On se voit demain les filles ! »

Un signe de la main et je quitte finalement l'école pour rentrer chez moi.

Le cours de chinois ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça aujourd'hui. Je me contente d'exécuter les tâches qu'on me demande, sans plus. Mei...Cette nouvelle arrivante a vraiment tapé dans l'œil de tout le monde. Même Chloé semble l'avoir acceptée. Enfin, elle ne l'a pas encore insultée ou rabaissée.

Le soir venu, je souhaite une bonne nuit à Nathalie et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Pas très longtemps car, dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je me transforme en Chat Noir pour partir en patrouille. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. J'avais clairement besoin de prendre l'air avec tout ça. Au fond, je me sens un peu coupable de fixer un peu trop intensément une autre fille que Ladybug. Mon cœur lui appartient entièrement et je ne me vois pas m'intéresser à une autre demoiselle.

Paris est calme. Il n'y a pas un chat. Tant mieux, cela signifie que le papillon n'a pas fait de victimes depuis le Swinger. Autant profiter de la paisible capitale tant que j'en ai l'occasion. Je me hisse de toits en toits, guette la moindre occasion de prouver à quel point Chat Noir est aussi utile que Ladybug et jouit de la vue que m'apporte ma hauteur. Les lumières de la ville scintillent de mille feux. Certains endroits seraient parfaits pour une balade nocturne, en amoureux. Je note quelques adresses dans ma tête, en prévision du fameux jour où ma lady me retournera mes sentiments.

Mais alors que je me promène aux alentours du Trocadéro, une silhouette attire mon regard. Au début, je pense à une fille que j'aurais sauvée quelques jours auparavant. Mais en me rapprochant de celle-ci, je reconnais alors la tenue que portait Mei aujourd'hui. Il est tard. Comment se fait-il qu'une demoiselle de son âge soit encore dehors à une telle heure ? Il n'y a qu'une manière de le savoir. Je réprime un sourire moqueur. Après tout, elle aime les chats noirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'elle marche le long d'une grande place, j'accélère le pas pour la saluer.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Désolée de prime abord de ne pas vraiment répondre aux commentaires, même si je vois que ce début de fiction vous plait. Je vous en remercie de vive voix ! Je crains également ne pas vraiment pouvoir augmenter la cadence de publication à plus d'un par semaine, même si les chapitres sont plutôt courts. La raison en est qu'actuellement mon petit-ami est hospitalisé, et qui plus est, habite dans un autre pays que le mien donc pas vraiment pratique, et que je dois un peu jongler avec mes études, mes examens, mes deadlines et tout ça. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour mon manque de présence.

Enjoy !

* * *

\- « Tu crois que je devrais offrir un cadeau à Adrien ? »

Alya et moi parcourrons la cour. Après réflexion, je me suis enfin décidée à prendre les devants avec Adrien. Si je ne fais pas le premier pas, il ne me verra jamais autrement que comme une amie. Je veux éviter la friendzone à tout prix.

\- « Je pense déjà que lui adresser la parole serait un bon début. » Souffle ma meilleure amie, à qui ma situation semble être devenue un divertissement quotidien. « Mais si tu as tant besoin de ce genre d'attention pour lui parler, alors je veux bien t'aider. »

Mes yeux s'illuminent à ses mots.

\- « Tu veux bien m'aider à lui choisir un cadeau ?! » Je m'exclame en joignant les mains devant mon visage.

Son rire non contenu fuse dans toute la cour.

\- « Bien sûr, ma belle. Les amies sont là pour ça ! »

Je sautille de joie. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à Adrien ? Un vêtement ? Non, avec son statut de mannequin, je ne pense pas qu'il manque de quoi que ce soit. Peut-être un jeu vidéo ! Après tout, je sais qu'il aime jouer, tout comme moi. Je n'aurais qu'à demander à Max de me conseiller un jeu du moment auquel on peut jouer à deux - comme ça, il m'invitera chez lui et ensuite on se mariera !

\- « Je suis un génie. »

La main d'Alya agrippe mon épaule et me sauve du mur droit devant moi.

\- « En attendant le génie, si tu pouvais faire attention où tu mets les pieds. » Rétorque-t-elle, amusée.

Je la remercie et entre la première dans la salle de classe. Nous commençons cette fois-ci par le cours de sciences. Je remarque que Mei est déjà assise à une table et nous adresse un bonjour chaleureux.

Hier, nous avons visité l'école. Elle a vu les moindres recoins, de la cafétéria à la bibliothèque. Même les toilettes des garçons n'ont plus de secret pour elle. Mei est une fille plutôt fortunée de ce que j'ai compris, elle m'a montrée des photos de sa chambre sur son téléphone. Par contre, aucune information sur la raison de son transfert au collège Françoise-Dupont. C'est apparemment un sujet qu'elle préfère éviter, surtout avec des inconnus. J'ai également appris que c'était une fan de Ladybug et Chat Noir, qu'elle suivait ardemment le blog d'Alya depuis le jour où ils sont apparus en ville. Rencontrer une fan est toujours un moment étrange pour moi. Je me retenais presque de la remercier à chaque compliment pour mon identité de super-héroïne.

Alors que je m'avançais pour la saluer en retour, je me sens brusquement poussée en avant par une main inconnue. Je manque de trébucher sur un sac à dos et me rattrape de justesse au rebord d'une des tables dans un cri de peur.

\- « Mais tu es malade ?! » Je clame en me décalant pour apercevoir mon agresseur.

Suis-je vraiment étonnée en voyant Chloé Bourgeois arborant le même sourire maléfique à chaque fois qu'elle manque de me tuer? Cette dernière ne semble pas importunée par mon cri, elle se concentre plutôt sur Mei.

\- « Eh la nouvelle. » Lance-t-elle en se penchant vers la jeune fille. « Tu es assise à ma place. »

Comme toujours, son toutou humain s'empresse d'ajouter son petit commentaire.

\- « Oui, tu es assise à notre place ! »

Le toutou qui se change parfois en perroquet, de toute évidence. Je me relève de ma position inconfortable et contourne les tables pour rejoindre Alya. Malgré les remontrances de Chloé, Mei ne semble pas enclin à lui laisser la place. Au contraire, elle avance son tabouret et dissimule ses jambes sous la table, amusée.

\- « Désolée, je n'ai pas bien entendu. Tu peux répéter une troisième fois ? »

Sa remarque provoque les rires des élèves présents de la classe, ainsi que la colère de l'intéressée.

\- « Je t'ai dit de déguerpir ! » Lui ordonne-t-elle plus violemment.

Mais il en faut plus pour effrayer Mei.

\- « Si tu me le demandes gentiment, je veux bien y réfléchir. »

Ce petit jeu nous amuse. Alya et moi regardons la scène depuis notre place habituelle, c'est à peine s'il ne me vient pas l'envie de la filmer pour me repasser ce moment pendant mes mauvais jours. Chloé s'empare alors de son sac et le dépose sur la table, sous le nez de Mei. Le bruit est si assourdissant que je me demande si elle n'a pas cassé une bouteille de parfum à l'intérieur.

\- « Bon, c'était drôle au début. Donc, ha ha. Maintenant, tu vas sagement prendre une place qui n'est pas occupée ici, sinon je peux t'assurer que ton séjour dans ce collège sera court et désagréable. »

\- « Chloé ! »

Je sursaute. Cette voix n'était pas celle de Mei, mais provenait du fond de la classe. Je la reconnais, il s'agit d'Adrien, accompagné de Nino. Il lui lance un regard noir et s'empresse de se mêler de la dispute. Le sourire malsain de Chloé s'efface pour de la surprise, voire du dégoût.

\- « A-Adrichou ? »

\- « C'est fini, Chloé. Tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à la nouvelle comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la fille du maire que tu peux te permettre de menacer qui bon te semble. Soit tu lui demandes gentiment de changer de place - et encore, je n'accepterai pas à sa place, soit tu vas t'asseoir ailleurs. »

Wow. Nous sommes tous bouches-bées devant la réaction d'Adrien. Jamais il ne s'était montré aussi dur et ferme envers son amie d'enfance. Même pas pour moi quand elle me malmenait...Mei affiche un grand sourire qu'elle tente vainement de cacher derrière une main. Chloé grommelle quelques mots, mais ne rétorque rien.

\- « Viens Sabrina. » Dit-elle hargneusement en récupérant son sac.

Les deux pestes s'installent ensuite au premier rang. Je ne saurais dire si c'est le meilleur moment de ma vie, ou non.

\- « Eh bah ! » Reprend Alya, la bouche grande ouverte. « Si j'avais su un jour qu'Adrien s'opposerait à Chloé, j'aurai placé des caméras dans toute la classe. Tu as vu ça, Marinette ? Marinette ? »

Je ne réponds pas, trop occupée à assister à l'échange de regards entre Adrien et Mei. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans leur tête ? Pourquoi avec elle ? Je veux dire, oui je suis contente qu'il ait pris sa défense. C'est normal. Mais ça donne tellement...faux à mes oreilles.

\- « Marinette ? » Répète inlassablement ma meilleure amie.

\- « Oui, oui, incroyable. »

Alya me dévisage, je hausse les épaules pour lui répondre. Les mots ne me viennent pas pour décrire ce que je ressens. Mais une chose est sûre: c'est tout sauf de la satisfaction.

Lorsque le cours se termine, je me sens aussi fatiguée qu'après un combat contre un akuma. Alya me propose alors de prendre l'air en dehors de l'école avant le début du prochain cours. Tandis que je suis requinquée à l'idée de sortir un peu, Nino débarque devant à notre banc et nous gratifie d'un clin d'œil et qu'un claquement de doigt. Personne ne manquerait le regard appuyé qu'il donne à Alya. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin. Depuis Animan, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas repérer leur petit jeu.

\- « Les filles, ça vous dit de venir manger un bout dans le parc avec Adrien et moi ? »

Nous acceptons d'emblée. Après tout, cela rejoint nos propres plans. Je range mon cahier dans mon sac et l'enfile à mon dos. Chloé et Sabrina sont sorties les premières de la classe, sûrement ont-elles honte après ce qu'Adrien leur a reproché. J'accorde un œil au niveau de la table de Mei, celle-ci enfile son sac à dos couleur pêche et déambule à travers la classe. Elle semble savoir où elle va. Je hausse les épaules. Tant mieux, elle s'est peut-être fait d'autres amies depuis hier.

\- « Mei, ça te dit de manger avec nous ? » Lance Nino à son attention.

Un frisson parcourt mon dos et mes bras. Mince. Moi qui me faisais une joie de manger à quatre. M'enfin, une de plus ne changera pas la donne, si ? Bon sang, je n'arriverai pas à cacher ce sentiment envieux qui m'habite à chaque fois que je vois Adrien et Mei se toiser du regard. A mon grand désarroi, elle accepte la proposition, avec une joie non contenue. C'est dans un silence pesant que nous nous dirigeons tous ensemble vers la sortie. A l'avant, les garçons et la nouvelle discutent gaiement. Ils ne se doutent pas qu'à l'arrière, c'est un interrogatoire qui se joue entre ma meilleure amie et moi.

\- « Allez, dis-moi ce qui se passe Marinette. »

Je secoue la tête, bien décidée à ne rien laisser transparaître.

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

\- « C'est parce qu'il a pris sa défense et pas la tienne ? » Poursuit Alya.

Je la dévisage un instant.

\- « Quoi ? Tu crois que je ne te connais pas ? C'est évident comme le nez au beau milieu du visage ! »

Mes pieds deviennent subitement plus intéressants à regarder. Je ne bronche pas quand la grande brune enroule son bras autour de mes épaules, m'obligeant à me coller contre elle.

\- « Ce n'est pas si grave, Marinette. Je te rappelle qu'elle est là seulement depuis deux jours. Comment veux-tu qu'elle prenne ta place ? C'est peut-être l'occasion de montrer à Adrien combien tu tiens à lui. »

Je hoche difficilement la tête et déglutis. Mais cette fille a déjà parcouru plus de terrain que je n'en ai fait durant ces derniers mois. Rien qu'à regarder devant moi, je ne suis pas idiote au point de ne pas remarquer à quel point elle s'adresse correctement à lui. Pas une bafouille. Pas un geste déplacé. Pas une syllabe plus haute que l'autre. Elle est tout simplement parfaite.

Et cette pensée suffit à me mettre au tapis.

Nous avons la chance de trouver un banc libre dans le parc. Alya a clairement étudié le terrain. Elle est parvenue à définir l'emplacement de chacun pour nous contenter : Nino est en bout de banc, à côté d'Alya à ma gauche. Ensuite se trouve Adrien. Mei remplit l'autre extrémité.

\- « Eh les gars, j'ai besoin de votre avis. » Balance Alya en brandissant son téléphone sous nos nez. « Etant donné que j'ai déjà interviewé Ladybug dans le passé, vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée de proposer à Chat Noir une interview ? »

Chat Noir ? Je grimace. Le connaissant, il serait capable de balancer n'importe quoi devant la caméra. Je crains un peu pour nos identités, à moins que je n'y mette mon grain de sel. Mei s'empresse de montrer son engouement.

\- « Je suis totalement pour ! » S'écrie-t-elle en levant la main. « C'est l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur lui ! »

Tiens ? Une fan de Chat Noir ? Non pas que ça m'étonne, mais elle a l'air plus enjouée à l'idée de voir mon partenaire que moi-même. Et visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule surprise par son énergie.

\- « Tu es fan de Chat Noir ? » Demande Adrien.

Mei opine du chef, son sourire s'élargit, offrant une belle vue sur ses dents blanches parfaites.

\- « A vrai dire, je l'ai croisé hier soir. » Enchaine-t-elle d'un ton plus bas. « Nous avons un peu discuté ensemble pendant qu'il me raccompagnait chez moi. »

Si je m'attendais à ça. Chat Noir escorte les jeunes filles le soir ? Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Il faut dire que nous n'avons pas souvent l'occasion de discuter ensemble. Peut-être a-t-il jeté son dévolu sur cette fille. A vrai dire, cela m'arrangerait dans le cas présent.

\- « Tu penses pouvoir lui demander une interview ? » Demande Alya, déterminée à obtenir son entrevue.

La nouvelle appuie pensivement son pouce sous son menton et cache sa bouche par ses autres doigts.

\- « Cela ne coûte rien de lui demander. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de cool, je ne comprendrais pas qu'il refuse. Surtout que Ladybug a déjà eu son quart d'heure de gloire ! Ce ne serait que lui rendre justice après tout. »

\- « Mais c'est parce que c'est le Ladyblog. Pas le Chat Noir blog. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai répondu ça. Mais une chose est sûre : ma remarque a eu son petit effet sur mes amis. Ils me fixent comme si je venais de leur apprendre que la Terre est ronde.

\- « Tu ne l'aimes pas ? » Souffle Adrien.

Était-ce...de la déception, ce que je viens d'entendre ? Son visage impassible m'empêche de définir la portée de ses paroles. Dans le doute, j'agite subitement les mains devant moi.

\- « Non, non ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Chat Noir est génial – enfin pas aussi génial que toi. Enfin, je veux dire, il y a clairement mieux que Chat Noir c'est évident ! »

Plus je m'enfonce dans mon flot de mots, plus je ris nerveusement. Alya frotte discrètement sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour me calmer. Mei promet à l'apprentie journaliste de tout faire pour obtenir une interview avec Chat Noir et nous changeons rapidement de sujet.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette n'aime pas Chat Noir.

Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Avachi sur ma chaise de bureau, le menton relevé au plafond et les cheveux dans le vide, je profite du paysage du crépuscule derrière les nombreuses fenêtres de ma chambre.

Les seules fois où Chat Noir et Marinette se sont adressés la parole, elle semblait parfaitement normale, voire enjouée de parler avec le super-héros charismatique que je suis. Ce midi, j'ai appris qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas non plus sous mon identité secrète. J'encaisse le coup, mais j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi tant de haine. Son attitude contraste complètement avec celle de Mei à mon égard. Elle semble m'apprécier sous mes deux identités. Je suis content.

\- « Est-ce que j'aurais, à un moment, blessé Marinette ? » Je demande dans le vide.

Mon kwami ne me répondra pas, de toute façon. Il est trop occupé à se lier d'amour avec le morceau de chèvre que je lui ai ramené des cuisines du manoir. J'ai beau fouillé mes souvenirs, encore et encore, il n'y a aucune trace d'une quelconque altercation entre Marinette et moi. D'une main, je frotte mon front, dégageant les quelques mèches qui collaient encore à ma peau. Je me redresse ensuite sur ma chaise en poussant un long soupir. Vingt-heures. Est-il trop tard pour rendre visite à mon amie ?

Non, il n'est jamais trop tard.

\- « Plagg, transforme-moi ! »

\- « Je ne suis pas assez payé pour ce job… »Geint-t-il avant de disparaître dans ma bague.

Les griffes acérées, les oreilles tendues au moindre bruit suspect et la ceinture faisant office de queue attachée à ma taille, je bondis du rebord de ma fenêtre. Mon bâton me propulse plusieurs mètres en avant. Les couleurs flamboyantes du ciel s'effacent pour l'obscurité de la nuit. Les lampadaires s'illuminent sous mon passage, je change de perchoir à une vitesse telle que je parviens plutôt rapidement devant la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng. La boutique est fermée, mais de la lumière s'échappe des deux étages, le deuxième correspondant à la chambre de Marinette.

L'espace d'un court instant, j'hésite à rebrousser chemin. Si elle ne m'apprécie pas, alors pourquoi l'embêter à son propre domicile ? Chat Noir n'est pas un harceleur, loin de là. Chat Noir est un gentleman qui attend patiemment le bon moment pour sortir ses griffes. Posé sur une gouttière de l'immeuble d'en face, j'attends le moindre signe qui me pousserait à sauter le pas.

Ce signe ne vient que vingt minutes après. Lorsqu'une silhouette se détache d'une trappe pour se hisser jusqu'à la barrière. Etrangement, alors qu'elle est appuyée sur le fer, le visage relevé vers le ciel, son regard ne capte pas la forme noire et chatoyante que je représente. De plus, son visage, habituellement apaisé et joyeux, s'affuble d'une moue embêtée, presque triste. Marinette n'a pas l'air en forme. Ma visite ne ferait que l'importuner…

Il me faut rentrer, sinon je ne serai jamais en forme pour la journée de demain. J'ai promis à Mei de l'aider en cours de science. Il semblerait que la nouvelle soit douée dans presque toutes les matières, mais le programme de chimie s'avère différent d'un collège à un autre.

\- « Chat Noir ? »

Je manque de tomber de ma gouttière. Cet appel m'a surpris au point de me faire perdre l'équilibre. Fort heureusement, je parviens à me rattraper à la force de mes jambes. Tête à l'envers, je fixe le visage de mon amie. Je suis définitivement repéré.

\- « Salut ! » Je réponds en remontant grâce à mes abdominaux parfaitement entraînés à cet exercice.

Avant de me faire repérer par les curieux du bas de la rue, j'allonge mon bâton et atterris sur la terrasse de Marinette. Celle-ci affiche un air surpris. Au moins, elle n'a plus l'air aussi triste que tout à l'heure.

\- « Comment va cette demoiselle ? » Je demande.

Par réflexe, je glisse minutieusement mes griffes le long de son bras pour saisir délicatement sa main. Cependant, avant d'avoir la possibilité de déposer un baiser sur le dos de sa main, Marinette esquisse un mouvement de recul. Pris au dépourvu, je renonce à cette idée.

\- « Je vais bien, merci. Que fait le célèbre Chat Noir dans les parages ? »

Si de sa bouche, j'aurai pu interpréter cette question comme une perche tendue, son ton me laisse entendre que ma visite n'est pas la bienvenue. Je suis complètement perdu. Que me vaut ce soudain changement de comportement ? Hors de question de montrer quoi que ce soit. Mes griffes se contenteront de faire tournoyer ma queue en cuir sur le côté.

\- « La nuit est dangereuse, vois-tu. Les demoiselles en détresse scandent mon nom sans relâche dans l'espoir que je vienne les secourir et les sauver de leur haute tour. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleutés lève un sourcil et croise les bras.

\- « Alors pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? »

Bon, j'en ai assez.

\- « Pourquoi tu es aussi désagréable avec moi ? Je te rappelle que je t'ai déjà sauvée des griffes d'un akuma, deux fois ! »

D'accord, ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur argument que je pouvais sortir, mais l'adrénaline qui fuse dans mes veines m'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Bien entendu, ce ne sont pas ces souvenirs qui vont amadouer Marinette.

\- « Tu crois que je devrais me montrer plus reconnaissante ? » Répond-t-elle avec sarcasme.

L'envie me prend d'agripper ses épaules et de la secouer. Ce n'est pas la Marinette aimante et douce que je connais. Je préfère pourtant baisser les épaules et soupirer, tête baissée. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour m'embrouiller davantage.

\- « Non, j'aimerais juste que tu te montres comme tu es vraiment. » Je marmonne en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Marinette réprime une brève exclamation de surprise. Ses yeux s'écarquillent puis dévient leur trajectoire pour le bas du bâtiment. Un silence s'installe entre nous deux, perturbé de temps à autres par les klaxons des chauffeurs impatients ou quelques cris de passants, sûrement en état d'ébriété. Je n'ai plus envie de patrouiller ce soir. Avec un peu de chance, le Papillon a décidé de prendre un peu de repos, lui aussi.

\- « Il paraît que tu as rencontré une de mes camarades de classe hier. »

A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Marinette brise le silence sur ce sujet. Peu importe, c'est l'occasion rêvée de renouer le dialogue avec elle. J'acquiesce.

\- « Mei, c'est ça ? Elle a l'air gentille, j'ai un peu discuté avec elle quand elle rentrait de son boulot. »

\- « Son boulot ? » Répète Marinette.

Sur le coup, j'hésite à poursuivre. Si Mei n'en a parlé ni à Adrien, ni à elle, c'est probablement qu'elle souhaite garder cette information secrète. J'imagine qu'elle laisse planer le mystère pour se garder l'image d'une jeune fille fortunée. C'est un détail que j'aime beaucoup chez elle : elle me ressemble sur beaucoup de points, sauf que contrairement à moi, elle a pris les devants pour devenir indépendante. Je hausse les épaules en guise de réponse.

\- « Elle t'a parlée de moi ? »

Elle penche la tête et s'appuie, de dos, à la rambarde.

\- « Vite fait, on dirait qu'elle est fan de toi. Je me demande même si elle n'a pas un petit faible pour toi. »

Je me sens instantanément rougir sous mon masque. Mei ? Amoureuse de Chat Noir ? Non, elle est juste admirative, sans plus ! Puis, pourquoi est-ce que je serai embarrassé après tout ? J'ai l'habitude de recevoir énormément d'attentions de beaucoup de filles avec mon statut d'Adrien Agreste. Même si je dois avouer que ça me touche si quelqu'un s'intéresse de la sorte à mon vrai moi.

\- « T-Tu crois ? » Est la seule réponse cohérente qui sort de ma bouche.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur le visage de Marinette. Elle me toise de ses grands yeux bleus. J'y décèle une lueur indescriptible, intrigante.

\- « Bien sûr, elle semblait surexcitée à l'idée qu'Alya t'interview. A mon avis, elle t'apprécie énormément. »

Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui dire que j'ai assisté à la même scène qu'elle. Mei était contente, c'est indéniable, mais à aucun moment je n'ai interprété son engouement comme de l'attirance envers moi. Au contraire, c'est plutôt le dégoût de Marinette qui m'a interpellé.

\- « De toute façon, mon cœur n'appartient qu'à une seule personne. »

Mon hôte improvisé se raidit. Ses mains resserrent fermement à la barre de fer, si fort que ses doigts deviennent blancs. Dans ma lancée, je décide de me confier davantage à elle, dans l'espoir qu'elle se détende.

\- « Je suis amoureux de Ladybug, tu sais. »

Je me sens bête devant sa bouche grande ouverte et ses globes sur le point d'exploser. Ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas assez évident ? Je passe mes batailles à lui prouver que je suis le garçon qu'il lui faut !

\- « A-Ah bon ? M-Mais, tu ne la connais pas ! »

Je mise sur le bluff.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Marinette secoue précipitamment la tête. Elle devient de plus en plus bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez elle ? J'essaie une fois de plus de l'apaiser et dépose de force une griffe sur son épaule, recouverte par sa veste noire.

\- « J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

\- « Non, non ! Je me disais juste que Mei risque d'être déçue. Enfin, si tu sais qui est Ladybug, alors ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. »

Compliqué. C'est le mot exact pour définir cette situation. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant tapé dans l'œil de la nouvelle. Il est peut-être encore temps que j'essaie de la trouver pour lui en parler.

\- « A moins que… » Murmure Marinette, le regard évasif.

\- « Que..? »

Mon amie ouvre la bouche puis la referme aussitôt. Visiblement, il y a quelque chose qu'elle souhaiterait me partager. Malgré mon manque de patience évident, je me fais violence et attends qu'elle reprenne.

\- Non rien, je me disais juste que Mei et Ladybug se ressemblaient un peu. »

Oh. Je me retiens de formuler une réponse sachant que j'ai insinué deux minutes plus tôt que je connaissais la véritable identité de Ladybug. Honnêtement, je ne sais trop quoi en penser.

\- « Leurs cheveux sombres, leurs yeux bleus, leur assurance…C'est sûrement une pure coïncidence. »

Les paroles de Marinette tournent dans ma tête. J'imagine le visage de Ladybug et celui de Mei. C'est…possible, mais pas certain. Après tout, je me suis toujours convaincu que, le jour où je rencontrerai Ladybug sans son masque, je la reconnaîtrai du premier coup d'œil.

Mais ses yeux m'ont envoûté dès le premier jour, c'est indéniable.

\- « Ca va, Chat Noir ? Tu es bien silencieux. »

Je dois me reprendre au plus vite.

\- « M-Moi ? Oh, oui ça va parfaitement bien ! Ecoute, je pense que je ne devrai pas tarder ici. Une demoiselle a besoin de sommeil et je m'en voudrais de le lui voler de la sorte. »

Je plaque un sourire qui se veut assuré. Marinette me le rend et je ne tarde pas à allonger mon bâton en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Le retour, accompagné du vent frais voire froid de la nuit, me procure le plus grand bien.

Ce soir là, je rentre dans ma chambre, envahi d'un mélange d'émotions que je ne parviens pas à canaliser. Et si Mei était en effet Ladybug, et qu'elle m'appréciait aussi sous sa forme civile ? Après tout, c'est peut-être un test de sa part. Ma lady attend peut-être que je tombe sous son charme et que je lui déclare ma flamme pour me retourner enfin mes sentiments.

Dans le cas contraire, si Marinette s'est trompée, les conséquences risquent d'être terribles. Ladybug va croire que je drague cette fille, comme je draguerai n'importe quelle demoiselle dans la rue. Si elle vient à me haïr, je ne me pardonnerai jamais. Elle est tout pour moi, plus importante que toutes ses responsabilités qui m'incombent. Au fond, je sais que je suis capable de tout plaquer pour elle.

Allongé sur mon lit, à une heure avancée de la nuit, je me tourne, encore et encore. Plagg se plaint, je ne relève pas. Dans mon esprit s'entremêlent mille et une théories, mille et une possibilités qui pourraient m'envoyer au paradis comme en enfer. C'est alors que mon regard se bute sur mon téléphone, déposé sur ma table de nuit. Est-ce que je serais capable de prendre ce risque ? Au bout d'une demi-heure à fixer inlassablement l'appareil, je craque.

 **Adrien Agreste** : « _Coucou Mei, tu es encore éveillée ?_ »


	5. Chapter 5

Chat Noir croit que Mei est Ladybug.

Je devrais me sentir coupable de lui avoir menti, surtout après qu'il m'ait déclaré ses sentiments sans le savoir.

Il n'en est rien.

Au fond, j'ai la ferme impression que ces deux là pourraient se plaire. S'il ne l'appréciait pas, il aurait protesté beaucoup plus ardemment. Ainsi, si Chat Noir s'intéresse à une autre fille, il développera des sentiments pour elle et oubliera ceux pour Ladybug.

\- « Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? » Minaude Tikki, embêtée.

Mon kwami n'a pas cessé de me mettre en garde la veille. Elle craint que Chat Noir se soit terriblement déçu le jour où il apprendra la vérité sur mon identité. A vrai dire, j'aviserai. Le plus important pour moi en ce moment, c'est d'éloigner Mei d'Adrien. Quoi de mieux qu'une romance entre une citoyenne et un super-héros ? Ils me remercieront plus tard.

Je noue pensivement mes cheveux en couettes. L'heure tourne. Si je ne m'en vais pas maintenant, je risque de m'attirer les foudres de Madame Mendeilev.

\- « Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas pour Chat Noir. Il s'en remettra. »

Ma brève explication ne la rassure pas. Tant pis, le temps nous montrera si j'ai eu raison ou tord de les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'attrape mon sac de cours et dévale les escaliers. Pas le temps pour le petit-déjeuner, malgré les rappels insistants de ma mère lorsque je traverse la boulangerie.

\- « Je vais être en retard ! » Je m'écrie, m'arrêtant deux secondes pour leur adresser un signe de la main. « Bonne journée ! »

Il me reste cinq minutes avant le début du cours de chimie. Le feu peine à passer au vert. Mais dès qu'il se décide enfin à m'autoriser à traverser, je ne me gêne pas pour presser le pas, quitte à courir. Hors de question de m'attirer les foudres d'un autre professeur. Autant l'arrivée de Mei m'a permis de troquer une punition contre une visite active du collège, autant je n'y couperai pas une seconde fois.

Il n'y a plus un chat aux abords de l'école, tous sont déjà en classe. Je me hâte à l'intérieur, sautant deux par deux les marches de l'entrée. Le souffle court et ma frange plaquée contre mon front, je pique un sprint jusqu'au local de science. A l'instant-même où je pose ma main sur la poignée, la cloche retentit. J'ouvre la porte en un coup de vent et m'engouffre dans la classe. Certains élèves se retournent sous le vacarme, me jaugent puis recommencent à discuter entre eux. Ma meilleure amie, assise à notre table habituelle, m'adresse un signe de la main. Je le remarque à peine, car mes yeux sont irrémédiablement attirés par un autre banc.

Exceptionnellement, Nino s'est assis à côté de Nathaniel, au fond de la classe. Où est son irrésistible voisin ? A l'avant, penché sur une série de feuilles, balayant leur surface de temps à autre, le visage tourné vers sa partenaire de chimie. Partenaire qui n'est autre que Mei. Sur le coup, je crois que mon cœur est sur le point de s'arrêter, de se décrocher de ma poitrine pour rouler sur le sol. Mon moment d'absence ne dure pas longtemps, car madame Mendeleiv arrive à son tour et me demande fermement de rejoindre mon siège. Je m'exécute machinalement. Je prends soin – intentionnellement ou non, je ne saurai dire – de ralentir le pas à hauteur d'Adrien. Il ne me remarque pas, trop occupé à expliquer à la nouvelle le dernier chapitre vu en cours. Cependant, celle-ci ne manque pas mon passage. Je regrette alors d'avoir pris tant de temps pour m'installer à ma place.

\- « Bonjour Marinette, tu vas bien ? » Dit-elle gentiment.

Mais la douceur de sa voix ne fait qu'augmenter la jalousie qui me consume à petit feu. Mes lèvres brulent d'envie de lui rétorquer une remarque cinglante qui la mettra mal à l'aise, au point qu'elle quitte le collège tant je l'aurai choquée.

Cela ne me ressemble pas. Des tas de filles tournent autour d'Adrien, après tout. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'occupe de l'une d'entre elles avec un total désintérêt. Il suffit de se souvenir de l'épisode Lila.

\- « Ca va. »

Si mon indifférence lui a sauté aux yeux, Mei ne s'en incommode pas. Tandis que le professeur s'engage à faire l'appel, je m'assois lentement à côté d'Alya, à qui mon brusque changement d'humeur n'a pas échappé.

\- « Il l'aide seulement à rattraper son retard. » Me souffle-t-elle.

Elle me toise d'un regard qui signifie « Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un état pareil. » et elle a raison. Mais comme le dit l'adage : le cœur a la raison que la raison ignore. Ce même cœur qui me hurle d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Durant les cours, je remarque que je ne suis pas la seule personne qui ne voit pas d'un bon œil ce rapprochement. Chloé s'est lancée dans une guerre dont elle a le secret. Si un chewing gum a été collé sur le siège de Mei, elle en est forcément à l'origine. Si ses cours ont été recouverts de craie rouge pendant son absence, c'est que Chloé a accidentellement renversé une boite et que Sabrina s'est appuyée sur les bâtonnets par inadvertance. Tant de méchancetés qui, au fond, m'amusent plus qu'elles ne devraient.

Ce soir-là, en rentrant des cours, Alya et moi passons une bonne partie de notre temps au téléphone. Cette histoire a assez duré et Nino nous a assurés qu'Adrien n'a pas encore de vues sur Mei. Il est toujours temps pour moi de passer à l'offensive.

\- « Tu sais quoi ? Invite-le à sortir. »

Je manque de trébucher sur le passage pour piéton séparant l'école de ma maison.

\- « L-L'inviter ? »

\- « Bah oui ! Si tu ne peux pas lui parler à l'école, alors autant lui parler à l'extérieur ! »

Son idée mérite d'être réfléchie un minimum. Aucun risque que je me retrouve avec une rivale sur les bras. Seule ombre au tableau : jamais je n'oserai inviter Adrien à un rendez-vous en dehors de l'école.

\- « Alya, comment veux-tu que je l'invite alors que j'arrive à peine à lui parler ? »

Mon amie soupire à l'autre bout du fil. Je suis une véritable catastrophe.

\- « Eh bien ma fille, soit tu passes à l'action et tu l'appelles en croisant les doigts pour qu'il accepte, soit tu attends sagement qu'il officialise les choses avec Mei et tu passeras ta vie à te demander à quoi auraient pu ressembler Emma, Hugo et Louis. »

Son sarcasme ne m'aide pas, mais je la comprends. Cela fait des mois que je recule devant la moindre initiative. Je traverse rapidement la boulangerie, salue les clients au comptoir et embrasse ma mère avant de regagner ma chambre. Le tout sans couper la liaison téléphonique.

\- « Bon, d'accord. »

\- « Enfin ! Je dois te laisser, mais tu me rappelles pour me raconter, hein ! »

\- « Ca marche. A plus tard. »

Je raccroche et m'installe à mon bureau. Tikki accepte de m'aider pour rédiger un texte au cas où je perdrai mes mots. Bien évidemment, pas question de lui envoyer un simple message, autant profiter d'avoir son numéro de téléphone.

\- « Marinette, tu crois vraiment que tu risques d'oublier de dire « Allô » ? » Demande mon kwami dès que je termine la première ligne.

Je pousse un petit rire gêné. Au bout d'une heure, tout est écrit. J'ai listé toutes les possibilités de questions que pourrait poser Adrien. S'il refuse, j'ai également deux lignes de dialogue avant de raccrocher. S'il accepte, j'ai trois exclamations proposées en fonction mon état à ce moment-là.

Le plus dur, c'est finalement de composer son numéro. Mes doigts sont crispés sur le papier, je me mors nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, incapable de saisir mon téléphone.

\- « Allez Marinette, tu peux le faire ! » M'encourage Tikki.

Mais voyant que je suis paralysée d'appréhension, le kwami déverrouille mon téléphone, parcourt de ses petites pattes ma liste de contact et appelle Adrien.

\- « Je ne suis pas prête ! » Je geins alors que la tonalité résonne dans l'appareil.

\- _« Allô ? »_

Mon cœur s'arrête. Adrien a décroché. Je fais quoi ? Je raccroche ? Je feins d'être morte ? Ou alors un faux numéro ?

\- _« Marinette ? »_ Insiste-t-il.

Bon, tant pis ! J'attrape mon téléphone et le colle à mon oreille, les yeux rivés sur mon texte.

\- « Salut Adrien ! C'est Marinette ! »

Etant donné qu'il venait de prononcer mon prénom quelques secondes plus tôt, j'aurais pu éviter de le rappeler.

\- _« Salut Marinette, tu vas bien ? »_

Sa voix est toujours aussi agréable à entendre, même à travers un téléphone. Je pourrais l'écouter me parler pendant des heures et des heures. Ah oui. Il m'a demandé si j'allais bien ? Ok, troisième ligne.

\- « Je vais très bien et toi ? »

Au moins, en écrivant chaque phrase, je ne risque pas de bégayer comme une idiote.

 _\- « Ca va très bien. Tu voulais quelque chose ? »_

D'accord, on entre donc dans la phase deux : le vif du sujet.

\- « Je voulais te demander, vu qu'on n'a pas trop de devoir en ce moment, si ça te dirait de sortir un peu. »

Mince. Ma voix s'est mise à trembler en prononçant les derniers mots. Espérons qu'Adrien ne l'ait pas repéré.

 _\- « Une sortie ? Pourquoi pas, si j'arrive à convaincre mon père de me laisser quitter la maison. Qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez ? »_

... « Vous » ? Pourquoi il me vouvoie tout à coup ? Alerte rouge, ce n'était pas du tout prévu ! Tikki qui espionne la conversation, collée au dos du téléphone, me regarde étonnée.

\- « Euh... »

Je ne trouve plus mes mots.

\- _« Marinette ? Tu es toujours là ? »_

Plus pour longtemps, je pense. J'ai complètement perdu mes moyens.

\- « U-Un némaci ! Enfin, un CINEMA ! »

Je soupire discrètement pour ne pas qu'il m'entendre. Mon cœur bat si fort dans ma cage thoracique que je commence à avoir mal.

\- _« Pourquoi pas ! J'en parle à Nino ou tu t'en charges ? »_

Oh...C'est ce qu'il sous-entendait par « vous ». Il n'a pas vraiment compris que je l'invitais lui et seulement lui. Comment je m'en sors maintenant ?

\- « J-Je vais m'en occuper, ne t'embête pas avec ça ! »

Alya va me tuer. Si elle m'entendait, elle me crierait de rectifier le tir et d'en profiter pour lui tendre des perches comme « Ah, j'aurai espéré juste te connaître un peu plus. »

\- _« Marinette ? »_ Ajoute Adrien, ne se doutant pas une seconde de la panique qui m'habite.

\- « O-Oui ? »

Tandis que je peste contre ma malchance, je suis à des années lumières de présager la suite de la conversation.

\- _« Ca vous dérange si j'invite Mei à se joindre à nous ? »_

Le ciel me tombe sur la tête. Tikki se colle contre ma joue pour me câliner. Sûrement a-t-elle pressenti la vive émotion qui me secoue les entrailles. Je dois répondre, sinon Adrien va comprendre qu'il se trame quelque chose.

\- « Mei ? »

 _\- « Oui, vu qu'elle est nouvelle, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de l'intégrer avec nous. Je l'aide à rattraper son retard en science. C'est une fille vraiment cool. »_

Ce n'est pas la peine de la complimenter comme s'il s'agissait d'une déesse. Je me sens détestable au plus haut point. Si j'étais dans le cas de Mei, j'apprécierais qu'on m'invite à sortir. Mais je ne le suis pas. Et elle est en train de me voler mon Adrien.

 _\- « Tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est ça ? »_

L'once de déception dans la voix d'Adrien suffit à m'achever. Je songe un instant à Chat Noir, à qui j'ai miroité l'illusion que cette fille est Ladybug. Nous allons tous les deux nous retrouver penauds dans cette histoire.

\- « Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu peux l'inviter. »

Ces mots m'écorchent la bouche. Ma gorge se serre sous l'arrivée de sanglots. Ils ne teinteront ma voix avant que j'ai raccroché.

 _\- « Sûre ? »_

Je maudis Adrien d'essayer de me tirer les vers du nez. Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait si je lui confiais que leur rapprochement ne me plait pas ? Va-t-il s'en défaire et ne plus lui adresser la parole ? Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Comment cette Mei a-t-elle procédé pour rattraper en trois jours ce que je ne suis pas parvenue à faire en plusieurs mois ?

Quand la guerre est perdue d'avance, alors même les petites victoires sont veines.

\- « Sûre et certaine. On se voit demain. »

 _\- « A demain, bonne fin de journ-... »_

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je raccrocher. Les larmes se sont mises à couler sur mes joues. Hors de question qu'il m'entende pleurer. Tikki me murmure des mots rassurants, craignant que cette simple communication suffise à me soumettre au Papillon. Je tombe lourdement sur mon lit. Reniflant de temps à autre, je décide de devancer Alya et de tout lui raconter par messages. Elle tentera de me joindre à plusieurs reprises, mais il semblerait que je me sois endormie de fatigue avant de le voir.


	6. Chapter 6

_\- « Sûre et certaine. On se voit demain. »_

Assis sur ma chaise de bureau, la tablette allumée au bord de ma table, j'accepte le rendez-vous proposé par Marinette. Si cela m'a paru être une bonne idée de prime abord, l'attitude changeante de mon amie m'enjoue beaucoup moins.

\- « A demain, bonne fin de journ-... »

Une série de bips s'élèvent dans mon téléphone. Elle m'a raccrochée au nez. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? C'est elle qui m'a appelée !

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Marinette ?! » Je m'énerve en jetant rageusement mon téléphone sur la table.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un ne supporte pas que tu parles de ta nouvelle copine. Se moque Plagg, à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Blasé, je lève les yeux au plafond puis les redescends vers lui.

\- « Tu dis des conneries, Marinette me déteste moi, c'est évident. »

\- « Si elle te déteste, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te propose une sortie ? »

Un point pour Plagg. Mais si quelqu'un doit s'expliquer ici, ce n'est très certainement pas moi. A aucun moment, j'ai essayé de m'attirer les foudres de l'apprentie créatrice. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vais pas me gêner pour inviter Mei à notre sortie au cinéma. Bien que j'hésite à faire le premier pas avec elle, il semblerait que la théorie de Marinette se confirme. Je suis presque sûr qu'il s'agit de Ladybug. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa gentillesse, son intelligence, c'est tout à fait elle. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence : j'ai trouvé celle que je cherchais durant tout ce temps.

\- « Plagg, demain, j'avouerai à Mei que je suis Chat Noir. » Je lance en le toisant d'un air déterminé.

Ce dernier se pose sur mon bureau et croise les pattes.

\- « C'est interdit et tu le sais très bien. Vos identités ne doivent être révélées qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. »

\- « C'est une extrême urgence ! » Je proteste.

Enfin, pour moi, c'est urgent.

\- « Que vas-tu faire s'il ne s'agit pas de Ladybug et que cette Mei révèle à tout Paris qu'Adrien Agreste est Chat Noir ? »

Je m'enfonce dans mon siège. Il grince sous mon poids. Il est clair que c'est un coup risqué. Mais il vaut le coup. Je promets tout de même à Plagg de prendre mes précautions avant de lui révéler mon secret.

Chaque chose en son temps, il est l'heure pour moi de proposer à Mei de nous accompagner. De peur de l'embêter à son job, je décide de lui demander par message.

 **Adrien Agreste** _: « Coucou Mei, tu vas bien ? On sort au cinéma demain avec Marinette, Alya et Nino, ça te dit de venir ? »_

Je profite d'être connecté pour remonter notre conversation. Mes doigts se baladent le long de l'écran. Mes joues se creusent. La nuit précédente a été plutôt courte. Nous avons discuté jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Mei m'encourage à suivre mes convictions et me rebeller pour obtenir un peu plus d'indépendance. Au début, ce sera compliqué, mon père n'a jamais pensé à mes envies, à mes sentiments. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il devienne tolérant du jour au lendemain. Mei n'ont plus n'a pas eu une vie facile. Ses parents l'ont obligée à suivre des cours de danse classique jusque ses quatorze ans, couplé à l'apprentissage du solfège et des langues. Sa famille provient de Chine. Elle m'a promis qu'un jour, elle me présenterait à ses grands-parents, afin de pouvoir exercer mon chinois.

Alors que j'arpente la conversation d'un œil discret, un nouveau message surgit.

 **Mei Pionji :** _« Coucou Adri', ça va et toi ? Pourquoi pas, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'imposer à tes amis. Tu es certain que ça ne posera pas de problème ? »_

Ses craintes sont étranges, mais justifiées. Est-ce que je doute encore de la sincérité de Marinette ? Non. Elle n'est pas encline à accepter l'arrivée de Mei. Peut-être que la sortie au cinéma leur permettra de se découvrir. C'est sur cette idée que je compose ma réponse.

 **Adrien Agreste :** _« Ca va ! Bien sûr que non, tu ne nous déranges pas. On se voit demain ? »_

Sa réponse ne tarde pas.

 **Mei Pionji :** _« Ca marche ! 3 »_

Mon cœur se soulève dans ma poitrine. Il ne s'agit pourtant qu'une bête émoticône, utilisée à tord et à travers par tous les utilisateurs. Je ne saurai dire pourquoi je me sens...spécial. La nuit risque d'être longue, tant mon esprit est accaparé par la silhouette de la jeune fille. Elle ne peut être que Ladybug.

Quand je pensais que la nuit serait courte, je ne songeais pas à l'apparition d'un akuma aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Une alarme réglée sur mon téléphone m'alerte qu'un super-vilain sévit dans une boite de nuit huppée des Champs Elysées. Il a fallu une dizaine de minutes pour repérer l'endroit. J'ai envoyé l'adresse de Chez Raspoutine à Ladybug. Une chose est sûre : l'ambiance bat son plein à l'intérieur. De nombreux jeunes quittent le club en poussant des cris. La police est déjà sur les lieux, mais peine à canaliser toute la foule qui afflue.

\- « Chat Noir ! Par ici ! »

La douce voix de ma Lady quand elle prononce mon nom me cause toujours des frissons. Pas le temps de s'y attarder, nous filons à l'intérieur du club, évitant avec brio les quelques personnes qui ne s'écartent pas devant nous. Si l'entrée est plutôt petite, la boite de nuit s'avère en réalité grande. L'ensemble du mobilier rouge et doré me donne la sensation d'un cabaret. La musique assourdissante fuse dans toute la pièce, le rythme résonne sous mes pieds. Le titre est méconnaissable tant qu'il a subi les remontrances du DJ, caché entre ses platines et le mur.

\- « Ma lady, j'espère que tu as plus de dix-huit ans parce que sinon nous commettons un délit. »

L'intéressée lève les yeux au plafond. Je ne lui avouerai pas, mais je n'ai jamais mis les papattes dans un tel endroit.

\- « Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les jeunes de nos jours, rien ne les arrête. » Elle balance en posant fièrement ses mains sur ses hanches.

Du coin de l'œil, je repère une dizaine de jeunes gens dissimulés sous les banquettes, derrière le bar et entre des rideaux carmin. Soudain, une silhouette jaillit devant nous. C'est une femme à la peau bleuté et aux cheveux d'un blond si intense qu'il me brûle la rétine. Ou alors est-ce à cause de ses talons d'une vingtaine de centimètres aux strass reflétés par les néons. Elle est vêtue d'une robe extravagante, composées de dizaine de cerceaux argentés la couvrant de la poitrine jusqu'aux cuisses. Le genre de tenue qui vous remémore l'excentricité de Lady Gaga sans jamais l'égaler.

\- « Je vous attendais, chantonne-t-elle en ouvrant grand les bras. Je suis Cluber girl et vous avez quelque chose qui m'intéresse fortement ! »

Ce discourt est tellement devenu banal en plusieurs mois de sauvetage.

\- « Laisse-moi deviner, nos miraculous ? » J'ajoute dans un soupir. « Désolée ma grande, mais ça n'ira définitivement pas avec ses chaussures. »

Je désigne la fameuse paire à ses pieds du bout de mes griffes. Ma critique ne semble pas lui plaire car elle s'élance dans notre direction. Ladybug et moi esquivons avec brio sa première offensive.

\- « Chat Noir, je crois que son akuma est dans son collier. Tu penses pouvoir l'occuper ? »

J'adresse un clin d'œil à ma partenaire.

\- « Ca tombe bien, j'adore jouer les trouble-fêtes ! »

Vu l'heure avancée de la nuit, Ladybug use directement de son Lucky charme et récupère un tuyau. Pendant ce temps, je me charge d'attirer Cluber Girl dans tous les recoins de la boite de nuit. Par mégarde, son sort atteint un groupe de jeunes – dont je doute réellement qu'ils aient l'âge requis pour être ici. Les deux jeunes filles voient leur peau flétrir et leurs cheveux se ternir tandis que les garçons se transforment en véritables hommes mûres qui n'ont d'yeux que pour Cluber Girl.

\- « Si seulement c'était aussi simple, je ris à son attention. »

\- « La ferme, tu vas aussi être à mes pieds ! »

Je manque une nouvelle fois de devenir un de ses toutous. Mais il faut plus que de la poussière de fée pour effrayer Chat Noir.

\- « Désolée pour toi, mais la seule personne à qui je me soumets, c'est Ladybug. »

Cette fois-ci, il semblerait que ma partenaire m'ait entendu.

\- « Tu es obligé de toujours balancer des choses embarrassantes comme ça ? »

\- « Désolé ma Lady, c'est la fièvre du samedi...vendredi soir qui m'a conduit entre tes griffes. »

Elle exprime une nouvelle plainte. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de l'embêter avec mes jeux de mots, mais je ne peux décemment pas m'en empêcher.

\- « Chat Noir, utilise ton cataclysme pour la bloquer ! » M'ordonne Ladybug en pointant les rideaux rougeâtres au dessus de moi.

\- « Tes désirs sont des ordres ! Cataclysme ! »

Ma main s'empare de ce fameux pouvoir de destruction. Je suis désormais capable de détruire ce que bon me semble. Je profite d'une énième offensive de la super-vilaine pour détruire les structures qui retiennent les rideaux. Cluber Girl crie et se débat, en vain. Ladybug visse ensuite son tuyau à une arrivée de fumée au bout de la piste et remplit la pièce au point d'être moi-même aveuglé. Il ne faut pas longtemps à la super coccinelle pour récupérer son collier et détruire le pendentif.

\- « Tu as fait assez de mal comme ça, petit akuma. Je te libère du mal. »

On peut dire que la fête est finie.

\- « Je t'ai eu ! Bye bye petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug ! »

La fumée se dissipe, la horde de coccinelles scintillantes fusent dans tout le club, rend l'apparence originelle des victimes et range l'intérieur du club comme si rien ne s'était passé. Quant à Cluber Girl, elle redevient une simple femme, probablement d'une vingtaine d'années, confuse.

\- « Bien joué ! » Nous nous exclamons en cœur.

D'un commun accord, nous déguerpissons des lieux et nous hissons à l'aide de mon bâton et de son yo-yo jusqu'au toit le plus proche. Les journalistes présents à l'entrée ne parviennent pas à nous arrêter, si même à nous suivre. Une fois au calme, je profite de cet intermède avant la fin de nos transformations pour admirer ma lady.

\- « Si le Papillon pouvait s'arrêter de nous déranger la nuit... » geint-elle, les bras tendus pour s'étirer.

Je ne manque pas de formuler mon petit commentaire.

\- « Quelque part, je l'en remercie. Te voir égaie mes nuits paisibles et sans intérêt. »

Ladybug grimace, m'accordant à peine un regard. Mei...est-ce que c'est réellement toi ? J'y songe quand un son lui indique que son miraculous va s'éteindre.

\- « Il faut que j'y aille, et toi aussi. »

Allez, ça vaut le coup de tenter.

\- « On se voit demain ! » Je lance joyeusement.

Comme j'aurai pu m'en douter, Ladybug me dévisage, un sourcil relevé et la bouche entrouverte.

\- « D-Demain ? Tu comptes akumatiser quelqu'un ? »

Quoi ? Je secoue vivement la tête.

\- « Non, je me disais que ce serait possible qu'on se connaisse et qu'on se croise. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Son air intrigué m'indique que non.

\- « Enfin, je veux dire que demain, je sors sous ma forme civile dans Paris. Alors, qui sait, on va peut-être se croiser ! »

Ca ne sent pas bon. Je me perds totalement dans mes explications. Ladybug se contente de hausser les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre bêtise sur laquelle il ne vaut pas la peine de s'attarder.

Je suis vexé.

\- « Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant, Mei. »

J'ai lâché ça de but en blanc, dans l'espoir de provoquer une autre réaction que de l'indifférence. Je suis servi. Ladybug tressaute brusquement et se tourne complètement vers moi, une expression choquée sur le visage. C'est la preuve que j'attendais de voir. Mon cœur bat si fort dans ma poitrine que je l'entends s'affoler à travers tout mon corps. Ma bague perd un nouveau coussinet. Il est temps pour nous deux de rentrer. Après tout, elle ne sait toujours pas que je suis Adrien Agreste et deux révélations dans la même soirée risqueraient de gâcher la sortie de demain.

Je m'évertue donc à lui offrir la meilleure courbette possible et avec mon plus beau sourire avant de prendre congé. Au fond de moi, il me prend l'envie soudaine de crier de joie. Je l'ai enfin trouvée. La seule, l'unique. Celle qui me rend dingue depuis le premier jour où nous avons combattu ensemble. Et surtout, elle qui s'appliquait toujours à me faire croire que je ne l'intéressai pas. Elle qui semble aimer les deux parties qui composent ma personnalité.

Je l'ai trouvée.

Demain, je lui avouerai que je suis Chat Noir et nous pourrons enfin arrêter de nous cacher.


	7. Chapter 7

Et oui, c'est encore moi, Adrien.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Je vais enfin avouer à Mei que je suis Chat Noir. La nuit a été plutôt courte. Après avoir libéré l'akuma de Cluber Girl, je suis rentré au manoir Agreste. Impossible de fermer l'œil. Le visage de Ladybug au moment où j'ai prononcé son prénom est encré dans ma mémoire. Ces grands yeux bleus, ces pommettes rondes et rosées, ses lèvres fines qui attendent qu'on s'occupe d'elles. Je trépigne d'impatience de me retrouver seul avec Mei.

Nous avons convenu de nous retrouver au cinéma Gaumont sur les Champs Elysées en début d'après-midi. Le temps s'annonce orageux, mais il nous en faut plus qu'une petite pluie pour nous arrêter.

Alors que je consulte distraitement le Ladyblog, je peux sentir le regard perçant que me lance Plagg. Je le lorgne du coin de l'œil puis passe à l'écran. Pourquoi me fixe-t-il sans me dire quoi que ce soit ? Ca doit avoir un rapport avec mon plan. Je sais pertinemment qu'il voit d'un mauvais œil que je me confie à une fille dont je connais la forme civile depuis moins d'une semaine. Je hausse les épaules. Une ration double de camemberts et il aura tout oublié.

Alya a publié un sondage sur le Ladyblog il y a deux jours. « _Souhaitez-vous une interview de Chat Noir ?_ » Ce titre d'article n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès. Je soupire. L'engouement pour Chat Noir est à des années lumières de celui que suscite Ladybug. Je ne lui en veux pas. Comment le pourrai-je ? Mais je dois bien avouer que c'est vexant. Néanmoins, le sondage a reçu un certain nombre de réponses positives, ce qui signifie qu'Alya va me contacter d'ici peu pour me poser des questions. Sera-t-elle capable de deviner que sous ce masque et cette combinaison moulant ce corps de rêve se dissimule un de ses camarades de classe ? J'en doute, je suis assez doué pour brouiller les pistes.

Quatorze heures. La limousine sillonne habilement les routes de la capitale pour me conduire au point de rendez-vous. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je me sens nerveux. Mon ventre se serre. Pourtant, je n'ai mangé qu'une poignée de crudités et une portion de blanc de poulet – il ne faudrait surtout pas que je grossisse et ternisse mon image de mannequin.

Comme si le destin s'acharnait pour nous réunir, je remarque que seule Marinette est déjà arrivée. Dans son habituelle veste noire retroussée à ses avant-bras et son pantalon rose, elle remarque la limousine et esquisse un léger mouvement de recul, dos au mur. Je quitte le véhicule en souhaitant un bon retour au gorille. Mon pas est rapide. C'est l'opportunité de m'entretenir avec mon amie avant l'arrivée des autres.

Je lui offre un large sourire dans l'espoir de la détendre.

\- « Coucou Marinette. »

Ce qui a pour effet de la crisper encore plus.

\- « S-Salut Adrien. »

\- « Tu vas bien ? Je suis content qu'on puisse se voir en dehors des cours. »

Son visage s'empourpre, elle hoche un peu trop brusquement la tête. Un silence s'installe entre nous deux, troublé par l'afflux de passants. Je cherche mes mots pour ne pas la brusquer.

\- « Marinette ? »

\- « Oui ? » Répond-t-elle d'un ton si faible que j'ai failli ne pas l'entendre.

Je décide de m'adosser au mur à mon tour, le visage penché vers elle.

\- « Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplue ? »

Une main déposée au creux de son cou, Marinette ne parvient pas à soutenir mon regard. Elle s'efforce à fixer ses pieds avec intérêt. J'hésite un moment à répéter ma question, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas.

\- « Non, pas du tout. » Souffle-t-elle.

Mais je n'y crois pas une seconde.

\- « Marinette...Je vois très bien que tu te comportes différemment avec les autres qu'avec moi. Je peux comprendre que nous ayons eu des différents au tout début, mais c'est du passé. J'aimerais tout de même savoir pourquoi tu es si étrange avec moi, surtout depuis l'arrivée de Mei. »

Il suffit que j'énonce ce nom pour que les yeux bleus de mon amie croisent les miens. Je garde un air confiant et assuré, du moins j'essaie. S'il faut que je lui dise à quel point son amitié est importante pour moi, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire.

\- « Adrien, je... »

Elle se coupe net, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ce réflexe mignon.

\- « Oui ? »

Marinette ferme les yeux et soupire. Je peux sentir à cette distance cette tension qui l'anime, comme si elle s'apprêtait à me dévoiler un important secret.

\- « A v-vrai dire, quand je t'ai...invité hier, je ne voulais pas... »

Elle ne « voulait pas » ? Je ne comprends pas sur le coup et m'empresse de lui faire savoir.

\- « Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Inviter Mei ? »

C'est la seule raison qui me saute aux yeux. Pourtant, Marinette me répond « non » de la tête. Elle se cale un peu plus contre le mur, comme si, d'un moment à un autre, il allait l'aspirer de l'autre côté.

\- « Je voulais seulement t'inviter toi. » Conclut-elle, plus rouge que jamais.

Sa déclaration me laisse sur le cul. Je ne m'attendais clairement pas à un tel aveu de sa part. Alors comme ça...c'était seulement pour un rendez-vous tous les deux ? Je me remémore rapidement ses paroles et m'aperçois que j'ai été un véritable idiot sur le coup. Comme un imbécile, je lui ai parlé de Nino et d'Alya...puis de Mei. Je sens terriblement stupide. Les mots ne me viennent pas pour m'excuser auprès de Marinette.

\- « Je suis flatté. »

Quelle réponse nulle.

\- « Adrien, Marinette ! » S'exclame une voix dans mon dos.

Je me décale pour entrevoir Mei, trottinant joyeusement dans notre direction. Un simple regard vers Marinette suffit à m'enfoncer dans mon mal être. Comment je vais me sortir de cette situation ? Bon, chaque chose en son temps. On va tous passer une bonne journée, je vais me confesser à Mei et ensuite je proposerai à Marinette de me rattraper.

Sans que je comprenne ce qu'il se passe, Mei se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, pose sa main sur mon épaule et dépose ses lèvres sur ma joue gauche, puis la droite. Elle s'atèle ensuite à faire la bise à Marinette, mais avec un faible entrain. La conversation s'engage entre nous, comme si de rien était, mais elle manque de naturel. Fort heureusement, l'arrivée de Nino, talonné par Alya, recentre la discussion vers le film. Je lance un regard perdu à mon ami et désigne Marinette d'un bref signe de tête. Il hausse les épaules. Mieux vaut faire profil bas pour le moment.

La séance se déroule sans accroc, si ce n'est deux gosses qui s'amusent à prendre des snaps devant le grand écran. Malgré mes appels au secours qui se voulaient discret, je me suis retrouvé entre Marinette et Mei, tandis que Nino profitait de mon désarroi pour avancer avec sa belle brune. Je ne saurai même pas dire de quoi parlait de film, sûrement une invasion d'aliens qui se termine bien pour les humains. Ayant vu un certain nombre de comédies romantiques, mon esprit est rempli de clichés. Ma main glisse doucement le long de l'accoudoir en polyuréthane, s'immisçant dans la pénombre à la recherche de sa partenaire. Mei ne se formule pas quand le bout de mes doigts entre en contact avec son poignet. Au contraire, elle relève son avant-bras pour le coller au mien. A l'écran, la bataille fait rage, les héros hurlent à la mort, alors que leurs coéquipiers meurent les uns après les autres. Dans le brouhaha de la salle, je me décale vers la droite et descends ma bouche au creux de son oreille.

\- « Est-ce que tu as un moment à m'accorder après la séance ? »

Mon bras toujours plaqué au sien, je ne manque pas le frisson qui parcourt sa peau, contrastant avec l'expression impassible de son visage. Mei déglutit à plusieurs reprises, les yeux rivés sur l'écran géant.

\- « D'accord », souffle-t-elle.

Pour appuyer ses mots, la jeune fille entrelace nos doigts, sans pour autant m'accorder un regard. En ce qui me concerne, je ne peux me dévier de ses deux orbes bleus. J'aurais pu rester dans cette position jusqu'à l'écran de fin si elle n'avait pas sursauté, au moment même où le protagoniste profitait de sa victoire contre les créatures d'un autre monde.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » Crie Mei en se levant brusquement de son siège.

La plupart des spectateurs se tournent vers nous, certains pestent à l'encontre de notre amie, coupés de leur expérience cinématographique. Dans son sursaut, Mei a renversé une partie de sa boisson sur ses chaussures, virant le blanc cassé de ses Mary Jane au brun.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Je demande d'un ton plus bas pour ne pas déranger les autres.

Si le visage de la jeune fille restait impassible jusqu'ici, elle affiche désormais une mine crispée, voire énervée. Elle se munit d'un paquet de mouchoirs et tente au mieux d'effacer la tâche sur ses chaussures.

\- « Il y avait cette bestiole qui m'a touchée la main », grommelle-t-elle entre ses dents. « Je l'ai vue, elle était rouge avec ses tâches horribles ! »

Ne sachant pas comment réagir pour ne pas l'énerver, je la laisse se calmer et profite de la fin de la séance. Aucune trace du dit insecte à l'horizon. Pourtant, vu sa description, j'aurai du le voir, moi aussi.

Lorsque défilent sur l'écran les noms des contributeurs du film, nous ne nous attardons pas à l'intérieur. Mei vérifie une dernière fois sous son siège que le responsable du carnage de ses chaussures ne s'y trouve pas. Puis elle abandonne et presse le pas jusqu'à l'extérieur. Pas de chance, la météo a misé juste. Les passants se dépêchent de s'abriter dans les magasins ou sous les bâches des brasseries pour échapper à la pluie. Cette intempérie a finalement raison de notre sortie, Nino et Alya décident de rentrer de leur côté. Cette dernière adresse une tape amicale dans le dos de Marinette, étrangement silencieuse depuis le début de la séance. Nino me lance un regard compatissant et secoue son téléphone sous mon nez avant de repartir.

\- « Il ne reste plus que nous trois », balance Mei pour briser la glace.

Cette dernière m'envoie un regard appuyé. Elle n'a pas oublié ma demande de m'éclipser avec elle et franchement, moi non plus. Le seul problème : je ne peux décemment pas dire à Marinette de nous laisser et de rentrer chez elle. A tous les coups, elle doit reprendre le métro et n'a pas prévu de parapluie ou quoi que ce soit pour se protéger. Je devrais lui proposer de la ramener en limousine. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Je ne sais pas. Mon cerveau ne parvient pas à fonctionner normalement depuis ce que l'apprentie styliste m'a confié tout à l'heure.

\- « J-Je vais y aller. » Marmonne-t-elle en fixant son téléphone.

J'aurais dû la retenir, me sentir coupable à la voir repartir ainsi et risquer d'attraper froid. J'aurais dû, oui, mais la main gelée de Mei frôlant la mienne a suffit à me détourner de ma camarade.

\- « Tu voulais discuter ? »

Sa petite voix aigüe me tire de mes pensées, je la toise et hoche la tête. Très vite, je reprends mes esprits et l'invite à me suivre, loin de la foule agglutinée devant le complexe de cinéma. Nous quittons rapidement l'avenue des Champs Elysées. Par chance, Mei a apporté son propre parapluie, ce qui nous a évité une douche froide. Encore un détail que je veux bien accorder à ma lady : elle prévoit toujours tout à l'avance. Un café au détour d'une rue attire notre regard, il est déserté par les touristes et l'ambiance a l'intérieur semble propice à ce que je m'apprête à révéler.

Nous passons rapidement commande. J'indique à Mei les places les plus éloignées de l'entrée et prétexte une besoin urgent pour m'exiler. A peine ai-je poussé la porte des toilettes pour hommes que mon kwami s'extirpe de ma veste blanche, l'air effaré.

\- « Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

Son conseil sonne comme un ordre à mes oreilles. Pris de panique, je vérifie que personne n'occupe les cabines. Ouf, je l'ai échappé belle.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Plagg est plus agité que d'habitude. Même en manque de fromage, il n'agite pas autant les pattes.

\- « Tu ne lui dis rien sur Chat Noir ! »

Je ferme les yeux et lève le visage vers le plafond. Il se moque de moi là ? C'est l'occasion rêvée de tout avouer, l'endroit est parfait, l'ambiance est parfaite ! Et si j'en crois notre rapprochement pendant le film, elle n'est pas insensible à mes avances. Non. Il est hors de question que je recule maintenant.

\- « C'est Ladybug. » J'affirme fermement, les bras croisés.

Mais il en faudra plus pour convaincre mon kwami.

\- « Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas elle. Je sens ces choses là. »

Je lève un sourcil.

\- « Alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? »

Cette fois, il ne parvient pas à me répondre du tac-au-tac. Je devine qu'il a son idée derrière la tête, mais franchement, je ne suis pas disposé à l'écouter.

\- « Ecoute Plagg. Une jolie fille est en train de m'attendre, elle m'apprécie en tant qu'Adrien et en tant que Chat Noir. La probabilité qu'elle soit Ladybug est de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents. Tu sais à quel point elle est importante à mes yeux. »

\- « Mais Adri-... »

Je le coupe net.

\- « Non Plagg. Maintenant, je vais aller m'installer à côté d'elle et lui avouer que je suis Chat Noir, peu importe ce que tu peux me dire. »

C'est la première fois que je vois un air abattu sur le visage de mon kwami – surtout n'ayant aucun rapport avec la nourriture. Je regrette mon ton sec. Une main posée sur la poignée des toilettes, je tire le pan de ma veste avec l'autre. Plagg se résigne à se dissimuler à l'intérieur. J'inspire profondément et gagne ma place, au fond du café.

Mei m'accueille avec un large sourire, chaleureux.

\- « Tu en as mis du temps. » Rit-elle, ses lèvres jouant distraitement avec sa paille.

Ce spectacle m'hypnotise pendant quelques secondes. Je hausse les épaules et avale une gorgée de mon milkshake au caramel.

\- « Tu as aimé le film ? »

Même si je suis pressé d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, je m'imagine mal aborder nos identités tout de suite. Mei acquiesce vaguement.

\- « Ce n'est pas mon genre de film préféré, mais c'était sympa. Et toi ? »

Ayant passé mon temps à la lorgner du coin de l'œil, je suis incapable de pondre la moindre phrase sur l'histoire. Je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- « Ca passe, ce réalisateur a déjà fait mieux. »

Niveau baratins, je suis au maximum.

\- « Ca aurait pu être mieux si tu avais réellement regardé le film. »

Elle me fixe intensément. Je me sens coupable, pris sur la main dans le sac. Ai-je été aussi peu discret ? Les lèvres étirées et l'amusement qui se lit sur son visage confirment ma pensée.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave », ajoute-t-elle, voyant que je ne trouvais rien à répondre. « Tu voulais qu'on discute de quelque chose en particulier ? »

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent légèrement. Je bois plusieurs coups de ma boisson pour ne pas lui montrer mon stress. A l'intérieur de ma veste, Plagg s'agite, il me griffe presque le torse, espérant me faire changer d'avis par la violence. Il n'en est rien. Au contraire, ça me motive à poursuivre.

\- « Oui, je voulais te parler de quelque chose de top secret. »

Je murmure ces deux derniers mots pour appuyer mes propos.

\- « Oui ? »

Au vu de mon stress, difficile à canaliser, je décide de ne pas tourner autour du pot avec elle. Au diable mes blagues et sous-entendus, je dois me comporter comme un homme sérieux.

\- « Je sais... »

Je marque une pause, sa bouche entrouverte se fige, m'offrant une jolie vue sur sa dentition parfaite.

\- « Je sais que tu es Ladybug. »

Et sa position ne change pas. Si ce n'est peut-être ces yeux qui s'écarquillent avant de se baisser pour son milkshake vanille. Elle mordille nerveusement sa paille, signe qu'elle est nerveuse. Signe que j'ai probablement raison.

\- « Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne le dévoilerai à personne. »

D'un geste assuré, je m'empare de sa main et entremêle nos doigts. Je la cherche du regard, mais elle s'évertue à fixer son verre.

Bon, tant pis.

\- « Je t'aime Ladybug. Et ce, depuis très longtemps. »

Ca y est, je l'ai enfin dit. Une chaleur insoutenable fuse dans mes veines. Je me sens bouillant, alors qu'à l'extérieur, la pluie s'acharne toujours sur les pauvres Parisiens. Sentant un poids s'enlever suite à ma déclaration, je décide d'enchaîner sur le point Chat Noir. Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu que Mei relève le regard vers moi et presse ma main dans la sienne.

\- « Je t'aime aussi. »

Mon cœur semble s'arrêter un instant puis repart aussitôt. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Ma lady m'aime aussi ? Je ne saurais dire comment je me sens tant la surprise, le soulagement et la joie s'emmêlent dans mon corps. Et, avant que je n'ai pu exprimer le moindre mot, Mei se redresse et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Je ne bouge pas, savourant la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, ajoutée à la victoire d'avoir enfin résolu l'énigme qui me hante depuis des mois.

Je l'ai trouvée.

Et elle m'aime.


	8. Chapter 8

C'est fini. J'ai perdu tout espoir d'avoir un jour Adrien à mes côtés.

La séance a été catastrophique. Entre le début où Adrien n'a pas réagi quand je lui ai avoué vouloir passer plus de temps avec lui et la tension qui régnait entre lui, Mei et moi avant de partir, je vois difficilement comment les choses auraient pu être pires. Tikki a bien essayé de distraire Mei au moment où Adrien a tenté un rapprochement. Mais mise à part quelques cris et le mécontentement des autres spectateurs dans la salle, on n'y a rien gagné.

Exceptionnellement, je suis arrivée bien à l'avance en cours. Si bien que je suis la seule en classe. Il faut dire que la nuit a été plutôt courte. Ladybug a repris du service et s'est prise d'une folle envie de patrouiller aux quatre coins de Paris pour s'assurer que tous les citoyens étaient en sécurité. Evidemment, à part l'élargissement des poches sous mes yeux, cela n'a rien donné.

\- « Ca va aller Marinette. » M'encourage Tikki, profitant du calme du local pour circuler tranquillement.

Je m'adosse à mon siège et lève le menton vers le ciel en signe de désespoir.

\- « Mais non, Tikki, tout n'ira pas bien. Imagine deux secondes tout ce qui a pu se produire quand je suis partie. Si ça se trouve, Adrien l'a invitée dans un endroit super romantique où il l'a demandée en mariage. Ou pire encore ! Ils ont peut-être déjà choisi le nom de leurs enfants et de leur hamster... »

La mine amusée de mon kwami ne suffit pas à me rendre le sourire.

\- « Marinette, ils n'ont que quinze ans. »

\- « Il n'y a pas d'âge pour choisir le nom d'un hamster. »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Non. Hors de question de pleurer devant eux, je dois me montrer forte même dans les pires situations. Quand je pense que j'ai poussé Chat Noir à croire que Mei était Ladybug, je me sens coupable. Il va tellement être anéanti quand il va apprendre qu'Adrien sort avec elle.

\- « Il n'y a personne ? »

Les mains encadrant mon visage m'empêchent d'entrevoir l'arrivant. Mais sa voix est reconnaissable entre mille. Adrien. Par chance, il ne semble pas avoir repéré Tikki, s'étant empressée de se cacher dans mon sac rose en forme de bourse. Encore blasée de la veille, je ne parviens pas à esquisser un faux sourire au beau mannequin et le laisse donc sans réponse.

\- « Au fait, Marinette, tu as besoin d'aide en sciences ? » Reprend-t-il en s'avançant vers mon banc. « Il est vrai que j'ai proposé mon aide à Mei, mais je peux t'aider aussi. Enfin, si tu en as envie. »

 _« Pourquoi, à chaque fois que tu t'adresses à moi, tu te sens obligé de prononcer son prénom ?_ » Je ne peux définitivement pas répondre ça, au risque qu'il se mette à me détester. Je ne le supporterai pas. Adrien dépose son sac en bandoulière gris sur son banc et se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux verts et perçants me fixent, guettant le moindre signe de ma part. Seuls dans une classe aussi grande que la nôtre, je m'aperçois que l'ignorer s'avère être très difficile.

\- « Tu voulais passer du temps avec moi, non ? »

Ses mots, prononcés dans un soupir las, me font l'effet d'une bombe. Mon visage se relève vers le sien, affichant un petit sourire gêné. Je déglutis. Bien que ma bouche soit entrouverte, aucun mot ne parvient à dépasser ma gorge.

\- « J'ai été idiot hier », poursuit-il, une main plongée dans ses cheveux d'or. « Tu m'as tellement pris au dépourvu que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'excuser pour la sortie. J'espère que tu as quand même passé un bon moment. »

Il semble sincèrement désolé. Sa voix est grave et envoutante. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas bégayer.

\- « Ce n'est rien. Il y aura des meilleures sorties. »

A son visage, je comprends qu'il espérait une autre réponse. Peut-être s'attendait-il à ce que je lui assure que la journée avait été agréable malgré tout. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me remémore alors les consignes qu'Alya m'a données par téléphone, quand je suis rentrée chez moi. « Adrien ne lit pas dans ta tête. Dis-lui directement ce que tu as sur le cœur, sinon il te considèrera toujours comme une simple amie. » Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais l'ambiance calme et reposante de la classe vide me pousse à me vider la tête.

\- « Je n'aime pas Mei. »

Le regard du jeune homme ne vacille pas, sûrement l'a-t-il déjà compris depuis un moment.

\- Je pense que vous devriez simplement apprendre à vous connaître.

Je secoue la tête.

\- « Non, je n'en ai pas envie. Elle ne m'inspire rien de bon. »

Il est clair que j'exagère un peu en la rabaissant de la sorte. Adrien paraît embêté, mais ne s'avoue pas vaincu pour autant.

\- « Je te jure que si tu apprenais à la connaître comme je l'ai fait, vous deviendriez très proches. »

La perche qu'il me tend est impossible à rater.

\- « Vous êtes proches à quel point, dis-moi ? »

Mon ton est plus sec que je ne l'aurai voulu. Adrien est surpris, ses mains se resserrent sur le bois de mon banc.

\- « On est proche...C'est tout. »

La conversation aurait très bien pu se terminer là, à l'endroit même où je pourrai enterrer mon petit cœur meurtri. Mais Adrien enchaine d'une assurance plutôt déconcertante.

\- « Je vais te confier quelque chose que je te demande vraiment de garder pour toi. C'est d'une importance capitale dans la sécurité de la capitale. »

Pour appuyer ses mots, il grimpe sur son siège et se penche vers mon oreille. Mon corps s'enflamme, mes joues brûlent, ma bouche est asséchée et mes mains moites commencent à trembler.

\- « Es-tu prête à m'écouter et à me croire ? » Murmure-t-il.

Je frisonne tout en hochant la tête à plusieurs reprises.

\- « Mei est Ladybug. »

Une fois la bombe lâchée, Adrien se retire pour observer la réaction. Quoi ? Il pense réellement que Mei est Ladybug ? Mais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Je toise mon vis-à-vis. Comment une telle idée a pu germer dans son esprit ? A vrai dire, j'ai bien ma petite idée.

\- « Qui t'a raconté une chose pareille ? »

Je n'arrive pas à cacher mon aberration. Si je suis la première à avoir insinué que Mei pourrait être Ladybug, ce n'était que dans le but de l'éloigner d'Adrien au profit de Chat Noir. Je n'ai désormais aucune raison de poursuivre dans cette voie.

\- « C'est elle. » Affirme-t-il avec véracité.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Kim et Max s'approchant dangereusement de la salle de classe. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder sur ce point. Toujours est-il qu'Adrien doit absolument ôter cette idée de sa tête avant de s'engager avec elle.

\- « Je te promets que tu te trompes. Elle n'est pas Ladybug, elle t'a menti. »

Les deux garçons pénètrent à l'intérieur de la classe et nous saluent. Mon ami leur répond vaguement puis se penche à nouveau au dessus de mon visage. Si je n'étais pas aussi énervée qu'on usurpe de la sorte mon identité, j'aurais probablement tremblé sous son regard intense ou par les effluves de son eau de Cologne.

\- « Pourquoi me mentirait-elle sur un sujet aussi sérieux ? »

\- « Parce que comme la plupart des filles qui t'accostent, elles n'en veulent qu'à ta popularité et pas à ce que tu es vraiment. »

Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée, mon flot de parole s'est déversé sur lui si vite que je dois reprendre mon souffle. Adrien baisse la tête, blessé. Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles, mais, prise d'un mutisme soudain, il m'est impossible de m'excuser. Notre conversation s'achève définitivement à l'arrivée de la principale intéressée. Mei affiche un large sourire et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en s'approchant d'Adrien. Malgré mon envie de détourner les yeux, je ne peux pas ignorer le jeu de regards qui se joue devant moi. Il me rend malade. La spontanéité et l'engouement dans la voix d'Adrien quand il s'adresse à elle renforce mon mal être. Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Qu'il me croirait sur parole et percerait Mei à jour ? J'avoue l'avoir espéré durant un court instant.

La journée m'a parue plus longue que la précédente. Madame Bustier nous a une fois de plus ensevelis sous des exercices que je doute pouvoir faire. Alya a bien essayé de me tirer les vers du nez à chaque pause, je n'ai pas cédé. Adrien n'a cessé de me lancer des coups d'oeil pour une raison obscure – quand il n'était pas trop occupé à lorgner la fausse Ladybug.

Si j'écoutais mon cœur, je me planterai devant lui et me transformerai pour qu'il comprenne. Au diable les règles énoncées par mon kwamis. Il n'est écrit nulle part que je suis supposée souffrir de cette situation.

Le plus douloureux dans cette histoire, c'est sûrement qu'Adrien a un petit faible pour Ladybug sans savoir qu'il la blesse.

De retour chez moi, je m'affale sur mon lit, après avoir jeté mon sac à dos au pied de mon bureau. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, je me laisse submerger par l'émotion, la déception et la tristesse. La gorge serrée, les larmes perlent le long de mes joues et terminent leur descente à la racine de mes cheveux ou dans mes draps. Tikki tente vainement de me réconforter en caressant ma tête. Je préfère plonger mon visage dans un oreiller rose en forme de cœur afin d'étouffer mes sanglots. Si Paris savait que Ladybug est une fille fragile dans mon genre, je me demande si elle continuerait à m'aduler.

\- « Je suis nulle », je marmonne en osant un regard vers Tikki.

\- « Mais non, Marinette. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'Adrien ne remarque qu'il s'est trompé à son sujet. Puis, vois le côté positif, ça veut dire qu'il t'aime toi, en réalité ! »

Cette remarque ne me détend qu'un petit peu.

\- « Mais comment lui ouvrir les yeux sans révéler quoique sur la vraie identité de Ladybug ? »

Le kwami penche doucement la tête, l'air embêté. Jamais elle ne m'autorisera à révéler qui je suis à Adrien. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion à ce sujet. Cependant, j'aurais bien ma petite idée sur la question, mais ce ne serait pas digne de la super héroïne que je représente.

Il faut que Mei s'akumatise sous les yeux d'Adrien et que Ladybug la sauve.

C'est le seul moyen de contenter tout le monde, mais ça signifie aussi que je ne suis pas mieux que Chloé. Est-ce que j'oserai commettre le pire pour le récupérer ? J'en sais trop rien...Pour le moment, mieux vaut garder cette issue de secours dans un coin de ma tête et n'en parler à personne. Pas même à Tikki.

Le soir venu, je décide de partir en patrouille. J'ai longtemps évité cette corvée, Chat Noir m'ayant assuré qu'il se baladait assez souvent sur les toits de Paris pour deux. Mais cette nuit, je ressens le besoin d'être là pour protéger les citoyens de la ville lumière. Transformée, je ne perds pas une seconde et grimpe un à un les plus grands buildings qui se dressent devant moi. Plus haut, je dois aller plus haut. Sans jamais vaciller, sans jamais jeter le moindre regard vers le sol, pas même pour profiter des circuits scintillants de la circulation nocturne. Au loin s'élève la Tour Eiffel, dominante. Ce joyau au cœur de la capitale, cet aimant à touristes, celle qui pour qui les gens affluent du monde entier pour admirer sa force et sa hauteur. Comme Chat Noir et Ladybug, elle est indestructible et, quand bien même elle viendrait à être menacée, je serai là pour la protéger.

Comme si j'avais parcouru tout ce chemin dans cet unique but, je projette mon yo-yo au sommet du monument et me laisse emporter. Exceptionnellement, je m'autorise à admirer le vide sous mes pieds. Mon corps est transporté à trois-cent-vingt-quatre mètres de hauteur. Le vent souffle de plus en plus fort et la température refroidit drastiquement, du à l'altitude. J'atteins la plateforme au pic de la tour en un temps record. Je ne me gêne pas pour m'installer dangereusement sur la barrière.  
Le paysage est époustouflant, les lumières s'étendent jusqu'à perte de vue et coupent les quartiers en rayons orangés. C'est comme si...nous étions tous porteurs de lumière et qu'il n'était possible que de s'en apercevoir qu'une fois là-haut.

Je ferme les yeux un moment, les joues et le nez rougis par le froid, les doigts fermement agrippés à la barrière, les jambes se balançant en rythme dans le vide. Pourquoi ai-je attendu si longtemps avant de venir ?

\- « Ladybug ? »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement, je resserre mon appui sur la barrière pour ne pas tomber sous un sursaut. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour saluer mon partenaire. Sans attendre ma permission, il prend place à côté de moi, le visage étiré par la surprise de me voir ici.

\- « Bonsoir Chat Noir », je lance, dans l'espoir de paraître naturelle.

Mais ma piètre performance d'actrice lui saute aux yeux. Je le sens. Cependant, il préfère jouer la carte de l'indifférence.

\- « Je m'attendais à voir un beau paysage ce soir, mais j'étais à des années lumières de m'imaginer qu'il serait aussi somptueux. »

De désespoir, je lève les yeux au ciel nuageux. Chat Noir a toujours ce côté dragueur à deux balles qui le rend si...désolant.

\- « Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu patrouillais », reprend-t-il d'une voix plus grave. « On aurait pu le faire ensemble. »

Ce ton...Il ne l'emploie jamais avec moi. Mais bien sûr...J'avais presque réussi à oublier qu'il me confond avec quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être vaut-il mieux pour moi de mettre les points sur les I avec lui avant qu'il n'ait le cœur brisé.

\- « Chat Noir, écoute, j'ai cru entendre des rumeurs circuler sur mon identité. Comme la dernière fois où tu m'as appelée « Mei ». »

Je ne suis pas étonnée de sentir son regard intense se poser sur moi. Il me transperce de part en part, si bien que je déglutis à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à le fixer dans le vert des yeux.

\- « J'ai été surprise sur le coup, pour des raisons personnelles. Mais je peux te dire que je ne m'appelle pas Mei. »

Je guette sa réaction, qui peine à venir. Chat Noir se contente de me regarder, tête penchée sur le côté, oreilles tendues. Il semble davantage perplexe que déçu.


	9. Chapter 9

\- « J'ai été surprise sur le coup, pour des raisons personnelles. Mais je peux te dire que je ne m'appelle pas Mei. »

Je toise ma lady, perplexe. Son regard est si évasif que je doute un moment qu'elle me fixe réellement dans les yeux. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, tout le monde agit bizarrement aujourd'hui.  
D'un côté, Marinette accuse Mei de me mentir pour profiter de moi. De l'autre, Mei m'a assuré qu'elle était bien Ladybug, mais que je suis le seul à être au courant et que même Chat Noir ne devait pas l'apprendre. Ainsi, je ne suis pas vraiment surpris d'entendre ma lady nier tout en bloc. Ce ne sera pas ce soir non plus que je lui avouerai qui je suis.

Au fond, je suis déjà content de pouvoir partager un bout de ma nuit avec la super-héroïne, cela fait trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas pu nous retrouver au sommet d'un monument pour discuter.

Continuons donc à jouer le gentil partenaire que je suis supposé être.

\- « D'accord, je réponds non sans un sourire. De toute façon, la fille dont je parlais a un petit-copain maintenant alors...Ca n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. »

Ladybug se crispe. Elle mord nerveusement ses lèvres, signe d'une nervosité certaine. Encore un détail qui me concerte dans mon idée, pourquoi serait-elle si troublée que je parle de notre couple si elle n'est pas la fille en question ? Soudain, son visage, rougi par le froid, se tourne vers moi. Ses sourcils sont froncés et ses joues gonflées. Pourtant, je ne lis pas de la colère dans son regard. Ses grands yeux bleus sont voilés d'une lueur inconnue jusque là.

\- « Est-ce toi qui as dit à Adrien Agreste que Mei est Ladybug ? »

Sa voix tremble légèrement, je sens mes entrailles se serrer sous la vive émotion qui traverse ma partenaire. Muet, je me contente de la fixer, bouche ouverte. Sur le coup, j'ignore sa question, complètement abasourdi.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma lady ? Ca ne va pas ? »

\- « Réponds-moi ! » Crie-t-elle.

La super-héroïne pince ses lèvres, puis efface rageusement les larmes au coin de ses yeux d'un revers de main. Est-ce moi qui me suis révélé que Mei est Ladybug ? Quelle réponse serait la plus appropriée ? Mei m'a confirmé être elle dans le café, quand on s'est embrassé...

\- « O-Oui. »

Je regrette aussitôt ma réponse quand Ladybug me tourne le dos, poussant un son mélangeant soupir et sanglot. L'envie me prend de me rapprocher d'elle et de l'étreindre pour la calmer, mais je comprends aisément qu'il s'agirait d'une erreur dans son état. Le vent souffle un peu plus fort. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'abandonner maintenant. Même si je ne comprends absolument rien à la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux.

\- « Ladybug, explique-moi s'il te plait. »

Au lieu de la détendre, mon ton, plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, l'énerve davantage. Elle se lève, pieds sur la barrière et agrippe fermement son yo-yo accroché à sa hanche droite. Je m'apprêtais à la retenir quand le regard noir qu'elle me lance m'en dissuade.

\- « Tu es vraiment un abruti, Chat Noir. J'aurais espéré un partenaire capable de voir qui je suis vraiment. »

A peine a-t-elle craché sa colère qu'elle s'élance dans le vide après avoir projeté le yo-yo, des centaines de mètres plus bas. Planté comme un idiot sur la barrière de sécurité, je reste planté là, comme un idiot, incapable de percuté ses rapproches. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ? Qu'elle me réprimande quand je la drague en plein combat ou quand elle ne trouve pas mon humour à son goût, je veux bien. Mais pourquoi m'en veut-elle d'essayer de deviner sa réelle identité ? Au contraire, j'aurais espéré qu'elle se sente flattée que j'investisse autant d'énergie dans cette quête...

Malgré le magnifique paysage qui s'offre sous mes pieds, je ne tarde pas à rebrousser chemin jusqu'au manoir Agreste. Peu importe si Paris a besoin d'un super héros ce soir, je ne répondrai pas présent. Dès que mon pied se pose sur le sol de ma chambre, je récupère mon apparence originelle et nourris Plagg. Pour une fois, celui-ci ne semble pas enclin à plaisanter sur mon cas. Je l'en remercie silencieusement. Le coup que j'encaisse actuellement est probablement le plus douloureux depuis la disparition de ma mère. Mieux vaudrait que personne ne m'entende.

Lorsque je plonge au fond de mon lit, la nuit est bien avancée. Demain, j'ai convenu avec Mei de me rendre chez elle pour l'aider en chimie. C'est l'occasion rêvée de lui demander de me prouver qu'elle est bien Ladybug. Dans le cas contraire, cela signifiera que je me suis lourdement trompé sur l'identité de celle qui ravit mon cœur – et que j'ai embrassé une fille que je n'aime pas.

Perdu dans l'avalanche de questions qui envahissent mon esprit, je trouve difficilement le sommeil.

Le lendemain, je me rends en cours dans la limousine habituelle. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire, je n'ai pas fini mes devoirs. Pourtant, je ne redoute pas le regard de madame Bustier. J'appréhende beaucoup plus la fin de la journée. Mei m'a envoyé plusieurs messages depuis ma patrouille de la nuit dernière. Je n'ai daigné répondre qu'à celui qui me demandait si je venais chez elle.

Nino et moi montons ensemble les marches qui nous séparent de la classe, visiblement bien remplie. Au pied de la porte, je manque une exclamation de surprise en remarquant Marinette, en pleine conversation avec Mei. Si je crois au début qu'il s'agit d'un règlement de compte, leurs rires fusant dans le local m'indiquent le contraire. Etrange, Marinette semblait la détester i peine un jour. Nous nous approchons du petit groupe pour les saluer.

\- « Salut les filles ! » S'exclame Nino.

Elles se tournent vers nous et nous saluent à leur tour. Quand les yeux de Marinette croisent les miens, je ne manque pas de la toiser d'un regard interrogateur. Elle se contente d'hausser les épaules et revient à leur conversation.

\- « Mais tu n'as pas de porte-bonheur ou même un grigri ? » Demande-t-elle à l'attention de Mei.

Celle-ci secoue la tête.

\- « Non, non, je t'assure ! Je ne suis pas matérialiste, je ne prête pas attention à ce genre de choses. »

\- « Impressionnant ! » Enchaîne l'apprentie styliste, presque avec précipitation. « Je me demande comment tu fais pour être aussi détendue ! Il n'y a donc rien qui peut t'énerver ? Je veux dire, au point de te faire sortir de tes gongs ? »

L'attitude de Marinette est aussi suspecte que ses paroles. Cela ne me dit rien de bon. Mais à quoi je pense là ? On parle de Marinette, pas de Chloé. Jamais elle ne serait capable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. En tout cas, Mei ne s'offusque pas de toutes ses questions et répond naturellement.

\- « Eh non ! C'est grâce à mes cours de yoga. Je recommanderai bien à tout le monde d'en prendre, ça éviterait bien des soucis à Ladybug et Chat Noir ! »

\- « Pas faux », commente Alya, occupée à fixer l'écran de son téléphone.

Du coin de l'œil, je décèle une pointe de déception sur le visage de mon amie. Non, j'ai dû rêver, elle n'oserait jamais...

Néanmoins, Marinette poursuit son interrogatoire jusqu'à l'arrivée de madame Bustier. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler avec Mei une seule seconde tant elle était accaparée. Tant pis, j'aurai tout le temps de la cuisiner une fois chez elle. D'après Nino, je ne devrai pas m'inquiéter du comportement de Marinette. C'est peut-être sa manière à elle de se rapprocher de la nouvelle malgré ses appréhensions.

Est-ce que je commence à voir le mal partout ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, madame Bustier a paru surprise que je n'aie pas terminé mes devoirs. Mais vu que c'est la première fois que cela arrive, je n'écoperai que d'un simple avertissement. Malheureusement pour elle, Marinette n'a pas eu la même chance que moi et est amenée à rester à l'école après les cours. Au vu des nombreux soupirs s'élevant dans mon dos, elle avait sûrement d'autres plans.

Je focalise difficilement mon attention sur les cours. L'excitation, mêlée à une pointe d'appréhension, ne cesse de tourner mon esprit dans diverses directions. Mon coeur voudrait que je ne me sois pas trompé et que j'ai bien reconnu le coeur de ma Lady sous l'apparence de Mei. Mais plus les choses évoluent, plus mes certitudes s'effritent. Après avoir demandé une dizaine de fois à Nino de me répéter les paroles de Madame Bustier, je comprends que je n'arriverai à rien de concret aujourd'hui.

Lorsque les cours se terminent, je m'efforce à garder mon calme. Timidement, je jette un coup d'oeil à l'attention de Marinette. Celle-ci ne me regarde pas, trop occupée à se plaindre auprès d'Alya. Je soupire. A force de remettre notre mise au point au lendemain, j'espère ne pas mettre en danger notre amitié.

\- « Adrien ? »

La voix aiguë de Mei me tire de mes pensées. Mon corps entier semble s'embraser à chaque fois qu'elle prononce mon prénom. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère quand ses doigts frôlent les miens pour les entrelacer. Tant de détails qui ne trompent pas. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne capable de me mettre dans cet état. Je serre à mon tour ses doigts et caresse le dos de sa main de mon pouce, envoyant valser l'idée de me cacher des autres.

\- « Allons-y. » Chuchote-t-elle en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds.

Un long frisson me parcourt, je déglutis tout en réprimant un large sourire. Marinette et Alya nous surveillent du coin de l'oeil. Même si je n'ai pas envie de dissimuler notre idylle naissante, je ne tiens pas non plus à m'attirer les foudres de mes deux amies. Sans un mot, nous quittons la salle de classe, sous les regards avisés des plus curieux.

Le trajet jusqu'à la demeure de Mei se déroule dans le silence. Non pas un silence lourd et pesant, mais plutôt dans un calme paisible durant lequel nous nous amusons à nous envoyer des regards complices, tout en laissant se balader nos doigts le long de nos peaux. Mais au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche, je me décide enfin à lui toucher deux mots sur ce qui se trame dans ma tête.

\- « Mei ? »

\- « Oui ? »

J'inspire un bon coup. Allez, Adrien, tu peux le faire.

\- « Tu sais...J'aimerais beaucoup que... »

Les mots franchissent difficilement mes lèvres. Ma bouche s'assèche rapidement tant je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ma requête. Mei me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus, perçants. La pression de ma main dans la sienne se raffermit.

\- « J'aimerais que tu me montres ta transformation. » Je termine précipitamment, me demandant si je n'aurais pas mieux fait d'attendre encore un peu.

Son visage s'étire sous la surprise, mais reprend aussitôt l'air assuré qui la caractérise. Le fait que j'entame ce sujet délicat en pleine rue n'a pas l'air de la déranger.

\- « C'est un peu pervers, ce que tu me demandes. » Pouffe-t-elle en détournant son attention pour le trottoir d'en face. « Tu sembles oublier que je suis nue sous mon costume. »

J'enfouis nerveusement ma main libre dans mes cheveux. Elle ne sait toujours pas que je suis Chat Noir et que, par conséquent, je connais ce détail. Serait-ce un moyen de me détourner de ma demande? Je n'ai pas le temps d'attaquer de plus belle que nous sommes arrivés chez elle.

Comme elle l'a précédemment raconté à Chat Noir, Mei habite dans une demeure semblable à la mienne, bien qu'à distance plus éloignée du centre touristique de la capitale. Après avoir manifesté notre présence au portail de l'entrée, la grille s'ouvre devant nous. Sa maison - ou plutôt son manoir - ne m'impressionne pas autant qu'elle devrait. Ses jardins parfaitement entretenus, décorés de nombreuses haies sculptées ainsi que l'allée en gravier, forment un ensemble harmonieux et épuré.

\- « Allons directement dans ma chambre. »

Je me contente d'acquiescer tout en observant les lieux. Blanc, pêche, taupe. Tant de couleurs claires pour donner une allure pure à l'intérieur. Pour peu, je me croirai dans un hôpital, mais le manoir Agreste s'accorde à peu près sur les mêmes tons. C'est bien le problème, je me sens comme chez moi. Et ce n'est pas un compliment. Alors que nous montons les escaliers, Mei s'arrête à mi-chemin et se tourne vers moi.

\- « Quelque chose ne va pas, Adrien ? »

Ai-je l'air si dérangé que ça? Je tâche de reprendre une allure plus assurée.

\- « Tout va bien! Je suis juste impressionné par l'endroit. »

Mon mensonge semble la satisfaire car elle reprend directement son ascension. Il faut croire que je suis meilleur menteur que je ne l'aurai cru.

\- « Mucki ! » S'exclame-t-elle en frappant dans les mains.

Mucki? Ah oui, son chat. Mei l'appelle à plusieurs reprises, de plus en plus fort. Au bout d'une vingtaine d'appels, sa voix se teint d'inquiétude. En ce qui me concerne, il ne me vient pas à l'esprit de l'aider à le chercher, beaucoup trop occupé à préparer un nouveau plan d'attaque.

Quand, soudain, les râles d'un animal se font fusent d'une pièce voisine. Mei se précipite vers la porte close et agrippe hâtivement la poignée sculptée.

\- « La buanderie? Mais je ne laisse jamais Mucki dans la buanderie ! »

Je lève un sourcil devant son inquiétude, exagérée à mon goût. Après tout, si elle entend son chat dans une autre pièce que prévue, cela signifie au moins qu'il est toujours dans la maison, non ? Mei ouvre la porte précipitamment, sans relever mon manque d'intérêt dans la disparition de son chat. Pourtant, le voile de surprise étirant son visage capte rapidement mon attention.

\- « Marinette ?! »

Marinette ? Je rejoins Mei sur le bas de porte et à mon tour m'étonne de la présence de la future styliste, comprimant un gros chat noir contre sa poitrine, sûrement dans l'espoir qu'il se taise.

Comment est-elle entrée là-dedans sans qu'on s'en rende compte ? Je ne semble pas le seul à me poser des questions. La réaction de Mei ne se fait pas attendre.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi ?! Qui t'as laissée entrer ?! Et surtout, qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire avec Mucki ?! »

A chacune de ses questions, sa voix prend en puissance et résonne dans tout le couloir. Très vite, une dame du personnel du manoir, vêtue d'un uniforme noire et blanc, se présente à nous, alertée par les cris.

\- « Y a-t-il un problème, mademoiselle Piyonji? »

\- « Qui a laissé cette fille entrer ?! »

Je n'avais jamais vu Mei dans cet état : ses sourcils sont froncés, ses lèvres meurtries par le passage de ses dents, et ses mouvements précipités. Marinette, par contre, n'ose plus esquisser le moindre geste. Son regard vacille entre nous trois. Elle laisse finalement le chat s'échapper de ses bras, poussant un grognement avant de sauter dans ses bras de sa propriétaire.

\- « Personne, mademoiselle. Souhaitez-vous que j'appelle la police ? »

Je lance un coup d'œil à la super héroïne, elle acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête puis fusille Marinette du regard. Celle-ci n'en mène pas large. Elle est supposée se trouver en retenue et maintenant, elle risque d'avoir d'énormes ennuis.

Lorsque l'employée du manoir tourne les talons pour exécuter les ordres, je me décide enfin de sortir de mon mutisme.

\- « Pas besoin d'en arriver jusque là, si ? »

Ma voix se veut douce et médiatrice, mais n'a pour effet que d'accentuer le froncement de sourcil de l'intéressée.

\- « Elle est entrée ici par effraction pour faire du mal à mon chat. Tu comptes encore la défendre longtemps ?! »

Je sais pertinemment qu'elle parle sous le coup de l'émotion, mais je lui accorde que le comportement de Marinette mérite quelques explications. Celle-ci n'ose pas en placer une et se contente de nous fixer. Malgré tout, je pense que c'est le moment de monter à Marinette ma considération envers elle.

\- « Avant de décider quoi que ce soit, je pense qu'on devrait tous se calmer et discuter. Cela ne sert à rien de déranger la police. Ecoutons ce que Marinette a à nous dire puis tu choisiras en conséquence. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour d'être gratifié des foudres dans ses yeux.

\- « S'il te plait, Mei... »

Je dépose une main sur son épaule et l'attire contre moi jusqu'à ce que nos corps se touchent. Je la sens se détendre progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rende totalement mon étreinte.

\- « Ma lady... » Je murmure dans l'espoir qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

Cependant, lorsque je me permets un coup d'œil vers Marinette, l'expression dégoûtée sur son visage me donne des frissons. Elle détourne le regard et plonge les mains dans ses poches. Sans un mot, elle s'avance vers nous puis se précipite vers les escaliers. Je n'essaie pas de la rattraper, Mei non plus.

Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Marinette ?


	10. Chapter 10

\- « Tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es introduite chez Mei alors qu'elle était avec Adrien ?! »

Malgré ma tentative de disparaître aux yeux du monde entier l'espace d'un jour, Nino a fini par mettre Alya au courant de mon petit manège. Mon plan s'est avéré un échec cuisant. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qui est le pire dans tout ça : être collée pendant une semaine entière pour m'être échappée de retenue, avoir manqué de me faire arrêter par la police pour intrusion ou l'image d'Adrien, enlaçant Mei, désormais encrée dans mon esprit.

\- « Ma vie est finie ! » Je geins en baissant les bras d'un air dramatique.

\- « Mais à quoi tu t'attendais en t'introduisant par effraction dans un manoir de riche ? Et puis, comment tu as fait ? »

Un soupir manque de s'échapper de ma bouche. Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui avouer la vérité. Il m'a fallu dix bonnes minutes pour être sûre qu'aucune caméra de surveillance ne capterait l'apparition de Ladybug puis celle de Marinette une fois à l'intérieur. Quant à la raison de ma venue...Mei affirme haut et fort auprès d'Adrien qu'elle est bien Ladybug. Je me disais que si je trouvais un moyen de l'akumatiser devant le beau mannequin, il se rendrait enfin compte qu'elle lui avait menti sur toute la ligne et finirait par la larguer.

\- « Rien de spécial, je voulais juste trouver sa faille et... »

\- « Marinette, tu te rends compte qu'avec ça, Adrien va te prendre pour une hors la loi et une cinglée ? »

Oui, je le sais. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de ma meilleure amie rajoute un peu plus de poids à mon fardeau. Comment vais-je pouvoir affronter le regard d'Adrien après tout ça ? En l'espace de quelques jours, je me suis mise dans le pétrin à tous les égards, je lui ai même dit que si les gens s'approchaient de lui, ce n'était dû qu'à sa popularité !

Je réponds à Alya par un grognement significatif.

\- « Vraiment, Marinette...Bon, le mieux serait que tu t'expliques au plus vite avec Adrien. Il a empêché Mei d'appeler la police, pas vrai ? C'est une bonne raison pour engager la conversation avec lui et de t'excuser ! »

Elle appuie bien sur ses derniers mots pour imprimer le message dans ma tête. Oui, je dois m'excuser, le plus tôt possible. Soudain, un bruit assourdissant retentit. Je sursaute et lève la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Cela provient de ma terrasse.

\- « Mari ? Ca va ? J'ai cru entendre quelque chose. »

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?

\- « Oui, oui. Je dois te laisser Alya. On se voit à l'école demain ! »

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et raccroche aussitôt. Ma chambre est désormais plongée dans un silence de corbeau. Je guette le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement m'indiquant que quelqu'un se trouve là-haut. Mais rien.

\- « Je devrais quand même aller jeter un coup d'œil. » Je déclare à l'attention de Tikki, tout aussi intriguée que moi.

Mes excuses envers Adrien peuvent attendre. Je me redresse brusquement et enfouis mon téléphone dans la poche de mon pantalon. Prudente malgré tout, je me hisse jusqu'à la fenêtre de la terrasse et l'ouvre. Le vent de la nuit s'engouffre dans ma chambre, frappe mes joues, s'infiltre sournoisement partout où il peut. Je réprime un frisson et me force à sortir le plus vite possible pour refermer la fenêtre dernière moi.

\- « Il y a quelqu'un ? » Je demande d'une voix peu assurée.

Bien que je sois une super-héroïne, je ne me sens pas forcément en sécurité. A première vue, il n'y a personne. Cependant, les transats ont été déplacés et une de mes lampes a été accrochée négligemment au mur. Il semblerait que quelqu'un m'ait rendu une petite visite, mais ne daigne pas manifester sa présence.

L'atmosphère glaciale me provoque d'imperceptibles tremblements. Je m'apprête à rebrousser chemin, quand, du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois une longue ceinture en cuir accrochée à la rambarde.

\- « Je te vois. » J'ajoute dans un soupir.

La queue en cuir se détache de la barrière et disparaît. Je m'empresse de rejoindre le bord de la terrasse et de jeter un coup d'œil plus bas. Chat Noir est confortablement installé en bas, ses yeux verts luisant dans l'obscurité. Nous restons un moment à nous fixer dans le blanc des yeux avant que la température ne m'oblige à bouger légèrement pour me réchauffer.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Chat Noir ? »

Alors que je recule pour m'asseoir sur un des transats déplacés, le super-héros en noir se hisse jusqu'à moi. Son visage affiche une moue à la fois inquiète et embêtée.

\- « Bonsoir Marinette, je te dérange ? »

Les mains bloquées sous mes cuisses, je lève les yeux au ciel, dont les étoiles se cachent derrière une épaisse couche de nuages.

\- « Tu aurais dû te poser cette question avant de tout déranger ici. »

Si mon ton se voulait ironique, il semblait que je me sois exprimée un peu trop sèchement. Les oreilles de Chat Noir s'abaissent, il détourne le regard pour mes chaussures.

\- « Mauvaise réception. »

Ce n'est pas le moment de me mettre une nouvelle personne à dos.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave, je préfère largement la décoration telle qu'elle ! » J'enchaine un peu trop énergiquement cette fois.

Mon changement de comportement n'échappe pas à mon invité du soir.

\- « Quelque chose ne va pas Marinette ? » Demande-t-il d'une voix qui se veut douce.

Je secoue légèrement la tête. Après cette journée catastrophique, je n'ai plus du tout envie de réfléchir à tout ça.

\- « Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé chez Mei. Alors, si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler. »

Sa proposition a le don de m'intriguer. Mais je me vois très mal confier mes problèmes de jalousie à un super-héros. S'il savait que je suis la véritable Ladybug, il aurait un tout autre discours.

\- « C'est Mei et Adrien qui te l'ont dit, c'est ça ? »

\- « Tu en veux à Adrien ? »

Sa question est si soudaine que je ne parviens pas à répondre directement. Je me contente d'observer l'expression indescriptible du visage de Chat Noir. Pourquoi seulement Adrien ?

\- « Je lui en veux seulement de croire que Mei peut être Ladybug. »

C'est dit, c'est lâché. Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt je regrette de m'être confiée aussi rapidement à quelqu'un que ne suis pas supposée connaître plus que ça. Chat Noir est mon partenaire, mais je ne sais rien de lui en dehors des combats contre le Papillon.

\- « Qui est Ladybug ? » Me demande-t-il, une griffe plongée dans sa tignasse décoiffée.

Je hausse brusquement les oreilles.

\- « Je ne sais pas ! Personne ne sait qui est vraiment Ladybug après tout ! »

\- « J'imagine que tu as raison... »

Son ton léger et distant me coupe toute envie de poursuivre dans cette voie. Si je souffre du rapprochement entre Adrien et Mei, je n'ose imaginer l'effet ce que Chat Noir peut ressentir en ce moment-même. Sur le coup, j'aurais bien aimé lui prouver que Mei n'est pas Ladybug, mais au fond, là n'est-ce pas l'occasion de l'aider à se défaire de mon image de super héroïne?

\- « "J'ai discuté avec Adrien dernièrement », reprend-t-il avant que j'ai le temps d'en placer une. « C'est plutôt difficile pour lui de gérer la situation en ce moment, tu sais ? »

Chat Noir pousse un long soupir avant de se tourner vers moi, visiblement en quête d'une réponse de ma part.

\- « C'est lui qui t'envoie ? »

Après une légère hésitation, le super héros secoue la tête.

-« Cela doit être compliqué pour toi d'être ami avec Adrien alors que tu aimes aussi cette fille. »

Le but de mes mots n'est pas de le blesser ou quoi que ce soit, mais de comprendre ce qui le motive de prendre la défense d'Adrien alors qu'ils semblent aimer la même imposture.  
C'est avec un grand sérieux que Chat Noir soutient mon regard.

\- « Quand on aime quelqu'un, on souhaite juste qu'elle soit heureuse, peu importe si elle trouve son bonheur avec soi ou avec un autre. Si Ladybug a trouvé le bonheur auprès d'Adrien, alors je veux les protéger tous les deux. C'est mon devoir de super héros. »

Son discours a pour effet de me couper le souffle, tandis que celui du vent continue de me glacer en ce début de nuit.  
Chat Noir considère tellement Ladybug qu'il se fiche d'être malheureux par sa faute. Mon premier réflexe en entendant ces belles paroles est de remettre chaque élément à sa place.

\- « Mei n'est pas Ladybug. Je t'ai menti, Ladybug est une autre personne. »

Le grand blond lève un sourcil à ma révélation. Une fois de plus, mon interlocuteur ne semble pas croire une seule de mes paroles.

\- « Tu ne me crois pas ? »

\- « Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne comprends juste pas pour quelle raison tu m'aurais menti l'autre fois. »

Son interrogation me pose un énorme cas de conscience. S'il savait qui je suis réellement, il n'aurait d'autre choix de me faire confiance. Bon, on dirait bien que je vais avoir besoin de son aide pour démasquer Mei.

\- « Écoute, je sais que c'est ton ami donc si tu pouvais me promettre de ne jamais parler à Adrien de ce que je vais te confier... »

Il n'en faut pas davantage pour attirer toute l'attention de Chat Noir. Celui-ci hoche frénétiquement la tête. Je prends une grande inspiration puis me jette à l'eau:

\- « Je savais que tu as un petit faible pour Ladybug et, je l'avoue, quand j'ai remarqué à quel point Adrien se rapprochait de Mei, j'ai voulu les éloigner l'un de l'autre... »

Ma voix s'efface progressivement tandis que le vent souffle de plus en plus fort. Je me force cependant à terminer mes explications sous son regard très attentif.

\- « Je me suis donc dit qu'en te mettant sur la piste de Mei et que ton charme irrésistible aurait raison de sa relation avec Adrien. »

Mon compliment non dissimulé a raison de la concentration de mon partenaire. Par réflexe, il passe une griffe dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer et agrippe sa queue de l'autre pour la secouer sous mes yeux.

\- « Bon, je dois avouer que ton plan n'était pas si fou, quand on sait à quel point mon charme peut en déconcerter plus d'une. » Répond-t-il non sans se dandine de droite à gauche. « Par contre, je ne peux pas passer sur le fait que tu m'aies volontairement induit en erreur et que ça aurait pu blesser beaucoup de personnes. Tu ne peux pas décider comme ça d'empêcher ton ami de voir une autre fille. Et puis, connaissant Adrien, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a une copine qu'il va oublier ses plus chères amies ! »

Malgré le large sourire qu'il m'offre à cet instant, l'entendre prononcer les mots "Adrien" et "copine" provoque une sensation désagréable dans tout mon être.

Je dois lui demander.

\- « Chat Noir. »

\- « Oui, Marinette? »

\- « Aide-moi à démasquer Mei. »

Mon invité d'un soir esquisse un léger mouvement de recul. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça de ma part et cherche sur mon visage une once d'humour. Il n'en est rien.

\- « Comment ? »

Je plonge une de mes mains glacée dans mon cou et frissonne au froid violent parcourant ma peau. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire marche arrière maintenant.

\- « Il faut qu'on akumatise Mei devant les yeux d'Adrien. Par la même occasion, tu auras la preuve de ce que j'avance et tu pourrais reprendre tes recherches sur la réelle identité de Ladybug ! »

J'insiste lourdement sur la dernière partie dans l'espoir de le convaincre. Pourtant, ma proposition ne l'enchante pas autant que je l'aurais espéré.

\- « Est-ce donc pour ça que tu t'es introduite chez elle et que tu cachais son chat ? Tu voulais l'akumatiser ? »

Dit ainsi, une profonde envie de creuser un trou et de m'y réfugier m'envahit. Je comprends aussitôt que je dois me résoudre à mener mon plan en solo.

\- « On ne joue pas à akumatiser les gens Marinette, même pour démasquer des menteurs. Écoute, je vais en toucher quelques mots à Adrien et ce sera à lui de prendre sa décision, d'accord ? »

Bien que sa proposition soit pleine de bon sens et que je serai folle de la refuser, au fond de moi, je me sens incapable de rester là sans rien faire. Certes, une super héroïne ne devrait jamais se permettre d'une telle chose et que l'épisode de Lilas m'a donnée une bonne leçon, mais si Adrien finit blessé par cette histoire, je m'en voudrai pendant un long moment.

Sur cette pensée, je relève mes yeux vers ceux de mon vis-à-vis.

\- « Ça marche, merci Chat Noir. »

Ce dernier hoche la tête avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit et un bon courage pour la suite. Je ne le retiens pas davantage, impatiente de raconter tout ça à Tikki, bien qu'elle nous a probablement espionnés tout le long de notre discussion.

Demain, Mei sera déchue, j'en fais la promesse.


	11. Chapter 11

Assis confortablement dans la limousine, mon regard se perd dans le paysage de l'autre côté de la vitre. La nuit a été plutôt courte tant le sommeil s'est fait attendre. Ma conversation tardive avec Marinette me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs heures.

« Il faut qu'on akumatise Mei sous les yeux d'Adrien ! »

Son air déterminé, ses yeux enquérant mon aide, ses doigts qu'elle torturait dans l'attente que j'accède à sa demande insensée… Marinette, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

De ce que j'ai compris, tous ses agissements ne proviendraient qu'une simple jalousie, peut-être est-elle plus possessive ?

Je pousse un long soupir malgré moi. Marinette, possessive ? Elle qui parvient difficilement à tenir une conversation depuis qu'on se connait ? Cela sonne terriblement faux à mes oreilles.

Un raclement de gorge du Gorille me tire de mes pensées : la voiture est arrêtée devant l'entrée de l'école. Une poignée de collégiens se tourne vers le véhicule et s'en approche pour me saluer comme tous les jours. Je balaie d'un revers les questions qui occupent pour esprit et entre dans le collège, m'efforçant à refuser avec le sourire toute demande d'autographe de la part de mes camarades.

Lorsque je monte les escaliers menant à ma salle de classe, je sens toute la confiance que je gardais jusqu'ici se dissiper à chacun de mes pas. De quoi ai-je peur ? Que Marinette tente quoi que ce soit pour faire fuir Mei ? Que Mei ne soit finalement pas Ladybug comme mon amie le jure ? Je ne saurai dire exactement. Et moi qui pensais que les choses seraient plus simples une fois que je serai convaincu de l'identité de ma bien-aimée…

C'est donc la tête baissée et le moral dans les chaussettes que je passe la porte de la classe. A ma plus grande surprise ni Mei, ni Marinette ne sont présentes contrairement à Nino et Alya qui discutent tranquillement à leur place habituelle. Je ne tarde pas à les rejoindre dans l'espoir de glaner des informations.

\- « Bonjour vous deux. »

Si mon meilleur ami m'accueille avec son habituelle tape dans la main, l'administratrice du Ladyblog, elle, semble plus réservée. Je ne doute pas que Marinette a dû lui raconter toutes les péripéties de la veille.

Malgré l'avertissement que ses yeux m'envoient, je tente tout de même de comprendre ce qu'il se passe de leur côté.

\- « Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire d'en parler dans leur dos mais… » A peine ai-je débuté ma phrase que je sens Alya se raidir sur son banc. « Que pensez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé hier entre Marinette et Mei ? »

Evidemment, ma question s'adresse d'autant plus à la jeune fille au teint hâlé qu'à Nino. Celle-ci soupire bruyamment et concentre son attention sur son téléphone. Je crois un instant qu'elle refuse de me répondre, mais elle finit par relever ses yeux vers moi.

\- « Je crois que Marinette a une mauvaise impression de cette fille. En tant que sa meilleure amie, je lui fais confiance. Je dois reconnaitre que parfois, elle peut être excessive, mais peut-être qu'il y a une raison qui justifie ses actes. »

Alya prend sa défense comme si c'était si évident pour elle que Marinette ait raison. Plus je l'écoute, plus je regrette mes dernières pensées. Et si Mei était bel et bien Ladybug, cela signifierait que je suis en train de douter de ce qu'elle est réellement.

\- « Même si rien ne justifie d'entrer par effraction dans un manoir de riches pour kidnapper un chat. » Enchaine-t-elle avant de hausser les épaules. « Marinette est folle et maladroite, mais elle est loin d'être stupide. »

Au ton de sa voix, j'ai la vague impression qu'Alya m'en veut légèrement de ne pas aller dans son sens. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'agir comme ça envers moi. C'est de ma faute si Marinette est devenue jalouse de Mei.

Soudain, une idée me traverse l'esprit. Et pourquoi ne pas expliquer la situation à Mei directement ? Je suis sûre qu'elle pourra comprendre. J'inviterai Marinette à sortir un jour – en tant qu'ami bien évidemment – et je renouerai ainsi nos liens sans perdre cette fille qui me retourne l'esprit.

Notre discussion dévie sur un autre sujet lancé par Nino, sûrement pour ne pas envenimer davantage la situation. Lorsque le cours de madame Bustier commence, Marinette et Mei n'ont toujours pas pointé le bout de leur nez. Je crains un instant que l'apprentie styliste ait mis son plan à l'exécution. Cependant, mon être entier se détend à l'arrivée fracassante de Marinette, essoufflée, ouvrant la porte de la classe à la hâte.

\- « Marinette Dupain-Cheng ! Non seulement tu te permets de sécher les heures de colle, mais tu n'arranges pas ton cas en arrivant en retard à mon cours… »

La collégienne aux cheveux noirs se fond en excuse tandis que Chloé en profite pour chuchoter quelques moqueries à sa voisine. Marinette rejoint sa place, non sans croiser mon regard qu'elle dévie une seconde plus tard. Tête baissée, elle retire une tablette de son sac pendant qu'Alya tapote discrètement son dos en guise de consolation.

La première pause à dix heures et l'occasion pour moi d'envoyer un message à Mei pour m'informer des raisons de son absence. Tandis que je tapote les touches de mon écran, je tends une oreille aux échanges de Marinette et Alya.

\- « Collée toute la semaine ? Comment ont réagi tes parents ? »

\- « Après que madame Bustier les ait informés que je n'avais pas rendue les derniers travaux, ils m'ont également mise de corvée à la boulangerie pendant les trois prochaines semaine. » Geint l'intéressée en baissant les bras. « Je vais devoir rendre tous mes travaux en retard pendant les heures de colle puis enchainer sur les commandes de la boutique. On peut dire que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer… »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être désolé pour mon amie. Mon idée de sortie risque d'être reportée au vu des nombreuses contraintes qui lui tombent sur le coin du nez. Je n'imagine même pas si elle avait été interpellée par la police suite à son entrée avec infraction.

Peut-être devrai-je dire quelque chose de rassurant ?

Cependant, mon téléphone portable se mit à vibrer.

« Mei : J'ai quelques affaires à régler aujourd'hui. Saurais-tu m'apporter tes notes après les cours ? Je pourrai préparer un petit en-cas. »

Un sourire se trace inconsciemment sur mes lèvres. Je ne devrais pas m'étonner de son absence après tout, c'est Ladybug. J'aurai tout l'occasion de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait d'ici quelques heures.

Lorsque je décide de quitter mon portable des yeux pour le glisser dans la poche de ma veste, Marinette et Alya ont déjà dévié de sujet. Dommage, mais je parviendrai à discuter avec Marinette, tôt ou tard.

A la fin des cours, je laisse Nino ramener Alya chez elle et m'apprête à prendre le chemin de la sortie pour rejoindre la limousine. Le Gorille m'attend pour me conduire chez Mei, comme nous en avons convenus. Pourtant avant de passer le pas de la grande porte gardée par Monsieur Damoclès, je lance un regard en direction de la salle de classe.

Marinette…

Cette situation me dérange de plus en plus. Mais comment dois-je m'y prendre pour ne blesser personne ? Bon sang, réfléchis Adrien…

\- « Vous ne partez pas Monsieur Agreste ? » M'interpelle le directeur, voyant que je ne me décidais pas à sortir.

Mon cerveau se mit à tourner à cent à l'heure. J'ai encore un petit moment avant que le Gorille ne s'inquiète de mon retard.

\- « Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose en classe ! »

Le vieil homme lève un sourcil puis croise les bras.

\- « Alors dépêchez-vous de récupérer ce quelque chose avant de sortir. Je ne veux pas que des collégiens trainent dans les couloirs de l'école après les cours. »

Je le remercie d'un bref mouvement de tête puis m'élance en direction des escaliers à l'autre bout de la cour. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire sans qu'elle se doute que je suis Chat Noir ? Il ne me reste que peu de temps avant d'atteindre la classe, mais il m'est presque impossible d'éclaircir mes idées.

Une fois devant la porte, je prends une profonde inspiration et tourne la poignée. Comme je le prévoyais, Marinette est assise derrière un tas de feuilles, la tête entre les mains. Par chance, le surveillant n'est pas encore arrivé.

\- « Adrien ? » M'appelle-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et m'approche lentement de mon banc.

\- « Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout Marinette. » Je commence, m'attelant à la fixer droit dans les yeux. « Ce qu'il s'est passé hier ne doit plus se reproduire. Je ne sais pas ce quel était ton but en t'introduisant chez Mei, mais tu aurais pu t'attirer de graves ennuis ! »

Mon ton se veut préventif, plutôt qu'accusateur. Mon amie aux cheveux noués en couettes baisse la tête, incapable de soutenir mon regard.

Je poursuis :

\- « Tu es mon amie Marinette, et je ne voudrais pas que notre amitié pâtisse de ma relation avec Mei. Cela te dirait qu'on sorte une fois tous les deux ? Une fois que ta punition sera levée et que tu auras du temps libre, bien sûr. »

Soudain, j'attire entièrement son attention. Marinette me toise de ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

\- « J-je… »

Son bégaiement m'arrache un sourire, on dirait qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Alors que j'attends patiemment sa réponse, la porte de la classe s'ouvre sur un surveillant du collège. Il me demande la raison de ma présence ici, je lui réponds la même excuse qu'à Monsieur Damoclès puis quitte les lieux.

Je bredouille une excuse rapide en m'installant à l'arrière de la limousine, le Gorille hausse les épaules puis démarre le véhicule. Il est grand temps pour moi de rendre visite à Mei pour lui apporter les notes du jour. Je lui envoie un rapide message pour l'informer de mon arrivée.

Soudain, alors que la limousine s'engageait dans un carrefour, un énorme bloc de pierre provenant du ciel s'écrase à quelques mètres de nous. Des cris s'élèvent dans les environs et, sous la panique générale, les autres véhicules tentent par tous les moyens de partir le plus vite possible.

Encore un akuma ? Il faut que je trouve un endroit pour me transformer.

Malheureusement, mon chauffeur ne semble pas de cet avis. Il profite d'avoir un espace suffisant pour rebrousser chemin. Je lance un regard en arrière, où d'autres pierres voltigent, manquant d'écraser bon nombre de piétons.

\- « Je dois sortir ! » Je m'exclame sans vraiment réfléchir, une fois que la limousine est arrêtée par le trafic.

Mais dès que j'essaie de pousser la porte arrière, je me heurte à la sécurité. Le Gorille secoue la tête de droite à gauche, m'intimant que je n'irai pas plus loin. Bordel, je ne peux décemment pas lui expliquer que je suis celui qui peut arrêter ce carnage. Par réflexe, je saisis mon téléphone portable et me connecte à ma messagerie. Mei…Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrai pas me libérer tout de suite pour te porter main forte.

Peu importe. Je lui envoie un message pour l'informer qu'un akuma attaque Paris. Avant de valider mon envoi, j'hésite à lui révéler qui je suis, afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de mon absence ou pire, qu'elle m'en veuille de se taper tout le travail.

« Fais attention à toi, il est possible que tu sois seule aujourd'hui. »

Une forte douleur au niveau de mon épaule me tire un grognement. Plagg…C'est trop tard, j'ai appuyé sur l'écran par réflexe.

Après tout, je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Mei est bien ma Lady, n'est-ce pas ?


	12. Chapter 12

Assise derrière mon banc, un stylo tapotant frénétiquement sur ma feuille, agrandissant au fur et à mesure que le temps passe une tâche d'encre au beau milieu de l'exercice, je fixe l'horloge du coin des yeux. Cela ne fait même pas vingt minutes que mon heure de colle a démarrée que je ne parviens déjà plus à me concentrer sur ma punition.

Adrien m'a-t-il réellement demandé de sortir avec lui ? Si oui, dans quel but ? Comme si Mei allait accepter que son « copain » parte une journée avec la fille qui a essayé de kidnapper son chat. D'un autre côté, je ne peux m'empêcher de me réjouir à l'idée d'avoir enfin un rendez-vous avec lui – bien qu'il ne semble pas le considérer de la même manière que moi. Rien qu'à cette idée, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et je m'efforce de ne pas sourire bêtement.

\- « Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng ? » m'appelle soudainement le surveillant.

Je manque de sursauter, tirée de mes pensées.

\- « O-oui ? »

\- « Je vais devoir passer un coup de fil, n'en profitez pas pour rêvasser et continuer de travailler. »

J'ai à peine le temps d'assimiler l'information qu'il a déjà posé son téléphone au niveau de son oreille. De toute façon, si je ne termine pas ce devoir aujourd'hui, je devrais le continuer durant mes prochaines heures de colle.

\- « Allô ? Oui c'est moi. Dis, tu as vu les informations ? Il parait qu'il y a encore un de ces monstres qui rôde dans les parages. Tu devrais te mettre à l'abri le plus vite possible le temps que Ladybug et Chat Noir s'en occupent. »

Un « monstre » ? Encore un akuma ? Oh non, il fallait que ça tombe maintenant ! Bon sang, j'espère que Chat Noir est déjà sur les lieux, il faut absolument que je me débrouille pour sortir d'ici...

Par réflexe, je lève le bras dès que le coup de fil du surveillant est terminé.

\- « Oui, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng ? »

\- « Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! » Je m'exclame avec le plus de ferveur possible.

Mon vis-à-vis soulève un sourcil à ma demande puis croise les bras.

\- « Vous auriez dû y penser avant le début de l'heure de colle, vous ne croyez pas ? Et puis je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir, qui sait si ce méchant ne va pas s'introduire dans le collège. »

Au fond, ça ne me dérangerait pas, je n'aurai pas à traverser toute la ville pour m'en débarrasser !

\- « Mais j'ai réellement besoin d'y aller, je veux en prie ! Je ne serai pas longue ! »

Le surveillant soupire à plusieurs reprises sans me lâcher des yeux. Cet instant me parait durer des plombes.

\- « Bon, d'accord. Mais vous devez être revenue dans cinq minutes, pas plus ! »

A peine a-t-il le temps de me donner sa permission que je me retrouve déjà dans les escaliers menant à la cour. J'ouvre à la hâte mon sac pour libérer mon kwami.

\- « Je crois que tu risques d'être collée jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité ! » Me fait-elle remarquer alors que je m'arrête dans un coin isolé.

\- « Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Mais pas de temps à perdre, Paris a besoin de nous. Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

Avec un peu de chance, le surveillant ne remarquera même pas mon absence et je serai revenue en un rien de temps. Je prie pour que Chat Noir ait déjà trouvé où se cache l'akuma.

A lancé de yo-yo, j'atteins assez rapidement le lieu où sévit le nouveau super-vilain : la Basilique du Sacré-Cœur. Bâtie sur une haute colline, une énorme créature aux mains en forme de boules de chantier sème la pagaille auprès les touristes. En contrebas, j'inspecte les lieux tandis que les gens s'enfuient en courant et me supplient d'en finir avec lui.

\- « Chat Noir ?! » Je hurle les mains en étaux autour de ma bouche.

Pas de réponse...J'ouvre mon yo-yo et appelle le numéro spécial de mon partenaire. Une tonalité, deux tonalités et ainsi de suite sans qu'il ne décroche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Moi-même je suis en retard pour une fois alors lui !

\- « Bon, je vais devoir m'en charger moi-même ! »

A peine me suis-je exclamée pour me donner du courage qu'un énorme rocher se précipite dans ma direction. Je projette mon yo-yo sur un lampadaire plus loin et me hisse jusqu'à lui, évitant de justesse d'être broyée.

Je suis forcément désavantagée si je reste en dessous de lui. Je me dépêche donc de prendre de la hauteur, profitant du monument pour grimper à son sommet. Dans ma manœuvre, le méchant m'a repérée et tente en vain de m'atteindre avec ses poings. Si je suis assez douée pour esquiver ses attaques, je ne risque pas de tenir ainsi très longtemps. Si seulement Chat Noir était là pour me donner un coup de papatte !

Alors que mon attention se détourne un instant pour mon partenaire, un de ses poings de pierre s'abat violement sur mon ventre et me propulse vers le sol. Mon dos percute la terre d'un coup à tel point que, malgré la magie de mon costume, je ne parviens pas à me redresser.

Je serre les dents. La douleur est trop forte, je ne peux pas continuer à me battre toute seule. Des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux, si bien que je ne distingue que très mal la forme du monstre devant moi.

\- « Miraculous. » Grogne-t-il.

Les yeux clos pour évacuer l'eau de mes yeux, je me morfonds en gémissements de douleur et de rage. Je ne peux pas abandonner Tikki, mais il m'est impossible de me relever. Dans une ultime tentative de m'en sortir, je lance mon yo-yo vers le ciel.

\- « L...Lucky Charm... »

Ma force me quitte, un objet lourd chute à mes côtés. Un grappin ? Non...je n'ai pas les ressources pour l'envoyer récupérer l'akuma.

\- « Chat Noir ! » Je hurle du fond de mes poumons.

S'en suit alors une série d'expirations lourdes et bruyantes, je ne retiens plus les pleurs qui secouent mon corps irrégulièrement.

Soudain, alors que ma main droite serre mollement le grappin, je sens une puissante surhumaine me soulever du sol et m'élever dans les airs comme si je n'étais qu'une simple feuille morte. L'akumatisé me soulève jusqu'à lui. Ses énormes yeux creusés dans la roche me persécutent, se moquent de ma faiblesse. Elle est bien jolie la Ladybug, l'héroïne d'un peuple, incapable de s'occuper d'un gros caillou dans son genre.

...

L'akuma, il est dans son œil gauche, c'est le verre d'un monocle.

Je n'ai pas lâché le grappin.

\- « H...hé, gros tas de pierre. Tu veux mes boucles d'oreilles, c'est bien ça ? »

Je toussote avant de poursuivre.

\- « Comme tu peux le voir, je suis un peu amochée. Approche-toi, je vais te les donner. J'ai perdu après tout... »

Comme je l'avais espéré, l'akumatisé approche son énorme visage à proximité du mien. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, ma respiration s'empire afin de me donner l'adrénaline suffisante pour une dernière tentative. Lorsqu'il est assez proche à mon goût et dans un cri de désespoir, j'empoigne le grappin et balance mon bras jusqu'au trou formé par son œil. La pointe de fer éclate le verre en mille morceaux et de l'un des débris s'échappe un papillon noir.

\- « Tu as assez fait de mal comme ça petit akuma, je te libère du mal... »

A quelques centimètres près, la trajectoire de mon yo-yo aurait loupé l'akuma. Je ramène mon accessoire au niveau de ma poitrine et purifie le papillon avant de le relâcher dans la nature.

\- « Bye bye, petit papillon. Miraculous Ladybug... »

Je ne parviens pas à crier, ma gorge serrée brûle à chacun de mes mots. Le grappin disparaît dans les cieux.

...Et maintenant ?

La horde de coccinelle entoure la montagne de pierre pour la désintégrer. Le poing qui me soulevait disparaît brusquement, m'entrainant dans une chute d'une centaine de mètres. Cependant, j'atterris au sommet du Sacré-Cœur. J'ai du mal à comprendre s'il s'agit de mon jour de chance, au vu des derniers événements. Allongée sur le toit, loin des curieux, je bouge lentement mes jambes dans un rythme régulier. Mes boucles d'oreilles sonnent : ma détransformation est proche.

Paris est sauvé...mais Ladybug est détruite.

A cette pensée, mon temps s'est écoulé et je retrouve mon apparence civile. Tikki s'effondre contre moi, tout aussi exténuée que je le suis. Naturellement, mes pleurs reprennent de plus belle, mais je ne saurai dire s'il s'agit de la violente douleur qui me frappe le dos et les jambes ou si c'est la déception d'avoir été abandonnée par Chat Noir.

Et c'est finalement de fatigue que mes yeux se ferment, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.


	13. Chapter 13

\- « Plagg, transforme-moi ! » Je m'exclame dans un coin à l'abri des regards.

Mon kwami s'engouffre dans ma bague et je revêtis le costume de Chat Noir. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qui s'est écoulé entre le moment où l'akuma est apparu et maintenant. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard et que personne n'a été blessé en mon absence.

D'après les informations que j'ai pu glaner sur le Ladyblog quand j'étais bloqué, la bataille ferait rage aux alentours du Sacré-Cœur. Je me hisse le long d'une gouttière pour atteindre le toit d'un immeuble lorsque mon bâton se met à vibrer à pendant dix bonnes secondes. Est-ce que j'ai le temps ? C'est forcément ma Lady qui a essayé de me contacter. Je m'empare de mon accessoire et constate que j'ai manqué pas moins de cinq appels de sa part.

Ca va chauffer pour moi…

Peu importe, ma partenaire comprendra bien qu'il est primordial pour nous de garder notre identité secrète. Sur cette pensée, je m'élance de toits en toits à une vitesse folle, direction le Sacré-Cœur.

Lorsque j'arrive en contre-pied de la colline, la police a déjà déserté les lieux et les touristes sont de nouveau autorisés à circuler librement près du monument. Je lève les yeux vers le bâtiment. C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- « Ladybug nous a sauvés ! » S'exclame une petite fille en tirant la main de sa mère.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Finalement, ma bien-aimée s'en est très bien tirée sans moi – bien que ça n'excuse pas mon absence. Avant de déguerpir, je décide d'effectuer un petit état des lieux, afin d'être sûr que l'akuma est parti sans laisser de trace. Je grimpe au dessus de la colline et agrandit mon bâton pour prendre de la hauteur.

A une centaine de mètres du sol, je ratisse les lieux de mes yeux de félin. Il semblerait que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre pendant mon absence. Ladybug a vraiment fait du bon boulot. Je m'apprête à redescendre et rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une silhouette entre dans mon champ de vision. Mon sang se glace, je manque de perdre l'équilibre lorsque je reconnais mon amie Marinette allongée sur le toit de bâtisse. Ni une, ni deux, je m'élance en avant et me précipite aux pieds de la demoiselle.

\- « Marinette ?! » Je l'appelle en la secouant par les épaules.

Mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Ses yeux sont clos, comme si elle dormait paisiblement. Que fait-elle ici, sur le toit du Sacré-Cœur ? Je tente une nouvelle fois de la réveiller, mais il semblerait que rien ne puisse la tirer de son sommeil. Peut-être a-t-elle été la cible de l'akuma ? Non cela n'a pas de sens. Jamais Ladybug, même sur le point de se détransformer, ne l'aurait laissée ici dans le froid.

Cela ne sert à rien de me creuser la tête pendant des heures, Marinette m'expliquera probablement une fois réveillée. En attendant, je place un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos pour la ramener chez elle par les airs.

Tout au long du chemin, mon regard vacille entre le doux visage de Marinette assoupie dans mes bras et la distance qui me sépare de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng. La voir ainsi me tord les entrailles. Si j'avais été là à temps, elle ne se serait jamais retrouvée dans cet état.

Alors que je dépose un pied sur la mezzanine, je m'aperçois que deux grands yeux bleus sont braqués sur moi.

\- « Marinette ? »

Celle-ci cligne ouvre et ferme ses paupières à plusieurs reprises avant de me répondre d'une faible voix.

\- « Chat Noir. »

Toujours callée contre mon torse, Marinette esquisse quelques mouvements de bras, m'intimant de la déposer sur une des chaises longues à l'abri du soleil. Je m'exécute en silence et prends place à côté d'elle.

\- « Je t'ai trouvée sur le toit du Sacré-Cœur, tout va bien ? »

Même si j'essaie tant bien que mal de dissimuler mon inquiétude, je crains que ma voix m'ait trahi. Marinette soupire doucement, la mâchoire serrée et les doigts agrippés au bord de la chaise.

\- « Pourquoi as-tu abandonné Ladybug ? » Murmure-t-elle si bas que je peine à l'entendre.

Sa question me provoque un frisson désagréable. Pris de court, je ne parviens pas à articuler la moindre réponse. Le visage tendu, Marinette croise à nouveau mon regard.

\- « Ladybug s'est battue toute seule contre ce monstre et il aurait très bien pu l'abattre sans que tu ne réagisses ! »

Je déglutis, éberlué devant la colère de mon amie de longue date. Des larmes viennent orner le coin de ses yeux, sans que je puisse trouver les mots pour lui répondre.

\- « Marinette… »

\- « Où étais-tu ? »

Par réflexe, je recoiffe mes cheveux d'une griffe afin de retrouver une contenance.

\- « J'étais…occupé par mon identité civile. Marinette, je suis désolé pour ce qui a dû se passer, je ne pouvais rien faire. Crois-moi s'il te plaît. »

J'essaie de déposer mes mains sur ses épaules pour appuyer mes paroles, mais Marinette recule dès que je me rapproche d'elle. Il faut que je contact Ladybug au plus vite pour m'excuser et prendre de ses nouvelles. Finalement, tout ne s'est peut-être pas aussi bien déroulé que je ne l'aurai cru.

\- « Je sais que c'est ma faute, j'irai m'excuser auprès de Ladybug. »

Ses sourcils ne se froncent que davantage. Je devine que le sujet de l'identité de ma partenaire refait surface dans son esprit, ainsi que dans le mien.

\- « Je lui demanderai aussi pourquoi elle t'a laissée sur ce toit, ça ne lui ressemble pas d'abandonner un civil. »

Au moment où je termine ma phrase, je remarque que ma formulation laisse complètement à désirer et, avant même que je ne puisse me corriger, une main sèche frappe ma joue. Cela ne fait pas mal physiquement, Marinette n'a plus assez de force pour m'infliger quoique ce soit.

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… »

\- « Va-t'en. » M'interrompt-elle, caressant de ses doigts la paume qui vient de s'abattre sur mon visage.

Je n'aurai pas le temps de me justifier que Marinette rejoint rapidement la fenêtre menant à sa chambre. Celle-ci claque derrière elle, m'invitant en quelque sorte de déguerpir au plus vite.

L'après-midi est déjà bien entamé, je devrais être chez Mei depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant. La mort dans l'âme, je rebrousse finalement mon chemin pour rejoindre le manoir Agreste. Je n'ai plus envie de croiser qui que ce soit avant demain matin.

Avachi sur ma chaise de bureau, je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à me coucher. Pourtant, vue l'heure tardive et ma tête sur le point d'exploser, une bonne nuit de sommeil semble le remède idéal. Mais rien n'y fait, arrêté sur la page du Ladyblog, je resserre de la main droite ma souris et tapote frénétiquement de l'index le bouton gauche de celle-ci.

\- « Encore une mauvaise idée, mais tu es si borné que tu ne m'écouteras pas non plus cette fois-ci. » Se plaint Plagg, assis devant l'écran, un bout de camembert dans les pattes.

Plus tôt, alors que je portais toujours le costume de Chat Noir, j'ai enregistré un petit message vidéo à l'attention de Ladybug. Dans celui-ci, je me fonds en excuse auprès de la super-héroïne ainsi qu'auprès des parisiens de mon absence. Après réflexion, je commence à douter de mes choix dernièrement. Peut-être en est-ce un nouveau.

\- « Autant déclarer à tout le monde qui est Chat Noir maintenant. » Rajoute-t-il devant mon absence de réaction.

Poussant un léger soupir, je jette mon attention sur mon téléphone portable. Mei doit avoir deviné que je suis Chat Noir désormais. Pourtant, malgré ma certitude quant à l'identité de ma partenaire, la réaction de Marinette aujourd'hui a eu de quoi me décontenancer.

\- « Si Marinette m'a reproché de ne pas avoir aidé Ladybug, ça veut dire qu'elle l'a vue se battre seule…Et étant donné qu'elle m'a appelé à plusieurs reprises, cela signifie qu'elle n'a pas vu le message que j'ai envoyé à Mei pour la prévenir que je suis coincé. »

\- « Donc Mei n'est pas Ladybug. » Soupire mon kwami.

\- « Alors pourquoi Mei ne m'a pas dit qu'elle n'était pas Ladybug après le nombre de fois où je lui ai fait comprendre que je connaissais son identité ? »

Mes maux de tête ne s'intensifient que davantage.

Le lendemain matin, je n'ai pas la tête à me rendre à l'école. Ne parvenant pas à fermer les yeux la nuit passée malgré mes nombreuses tentatives, ces dernières heures se sont résumées à parcourir de fond en comble le Ladyblog et plus particulièrement le forum.  
Le dernier article d'Alya a fait l'effet d'une bombe sur les fans de la super héroïne, ayant triomphé à elle seule un Akuma haut d'une vingtaine de mètres et doté d'une forme herculéenne. Comme je le redoutais après ma discussion avec Marinette, mon absence s'est lourdement fait ressentir. Il est question d'un manque de responsabilité du Chat Noir, au détriment d'une Ladybug de plus en plus prisée par le public Parisien.

Ce matin là, c'est la boule au ventre que je me rends au collège, conduit par le Gorille. J'aurais bien aimé me faire passer pour malade auprès de Nathalie, mais mon père y aurait vu l'opportunité de reprendre mes cours à domicile. Il n'en est pas question, après toute la difficulté avec laquelle j'ai réussi à obtenir une scolarité normale.

\- « Hey, Adrien ! Bah alors mon pote, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la joie ! » S'étonne mon meilleur ami lorsque je monte les marches menant à la cour.

Je hausse les épaules, il me faut une excuse. Nino est du genre à ne pas lâcher l'affaire quand il me voit démoralisé.

\- « Salut Nino, j'ai connu des jours meilleurs. »

\- « Encore à cause de ton paternel ? »

Sur le coup, je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux de sa part. Je hoche doucement la tête en guise de réponse. Nino s'approche à ma gauche et tapote frénétiquement mon épaule de sa main.

\- « Je crois qu'on est dans la période de déprime globale. » Poursuit-il en glissant son bras le long de ma nuque. « Toi, puis Marinette,... »

Marinette? Je ferai mieux de lui demander des nouvelles avant que l'intéressée ne se montre. Peut-être qu'Alya lui a raconté quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

\- « Tu as des nouvelles de Marinette ? »

\- « J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'était échappée de son heure de colle hier. Elle a reçu une convocation chez le directeur avec ses parents pour cet après-midi. Je ne voudrai absolument pas être à sa place. »

Échappée de sa colle ? Mais elle s'est fait enlever par un akuma, elle ne mérite absolument pas d'être réprimandée voire pire ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si le directeur décide de renvoyer Marinette ?

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas mon pote, Marinette est aimée par tout le monde - sauf par Chloé ce qui augmente son capital sympathie - il n'y a aucune raison qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. »

Je souhaite de tout cœur que Nino a raison. Après tout, en dépit de sa colère pour Chat Noir, ma proposition de sortie tient toujours.

\- « Tu dois avoir raison, je me prends trop la tête. On y va ? »

Bien qu'il préfère probablement attendre l'arrivée d'Alya, Nino finit par accepter ma proposition et nous partons tous les deux vers la salle de classe.

Mon humeur ne s'améliore pas lorsque nous arrivons dans notre local de science. Au niveau de la deuxième rangée, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attiré par une silhouette aux cheveux bleutés noués en queue de cheval. Mei était absente hier, les messages qu'elle a envoyés dans l'après-midi d'hier demeurent toujours sans réponse. Mais alors que je priais pour m'asseoir discrètement à mon siège, Chloé ne manque pas de me saluer bruyamment, ce qui a pour effet d'attirer toute l'attention sur moi.

\- « Adrichou ! J'ai entendu dire que tu étais resté bloqué dans la limousine hier à cause de cet horrible monstre ! »

Comme à son habitude, mon amie d'enfance se jette à mon cou et frotte son visage contre le mien au point que je suis suffisamment maquillé pour ma prochaine séance photo.

\- « Je vais bien Chloé, Ladybug s'en est chargé. » Je réponds, tentant de décoller ses épaules de mon torse.

Mei ne rate pas une miette de la scène, ses grands yeux bleus me fixent d'un air que je ne saurais définir. Embarrassé, je lui adresse un regard désolé et retire mes mains du corps de la sangsue.

\- « Ah tiens, en voilà une dont on va devoir se charger ! » Enchaîne Chloé accompagnée de son habituel rire strident.

Tous les regards se tournent alors vers l'entrée de la classe où se tiennent Marinette et Alya, fusillant des yeux la grande blonde.

C'est l'occasion pour moi de me racheter sous ma forme civile.

\- « Chloé, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, laissez-la tranquille. »

Marinette ose un œil vers moi puis le détourne aussitôt lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que je la regardais. Je perçois un léger haussement d'épaule de sa part avant de rejoindre sa place habituelle, suivie de près par sa meilleure amie.

Fière de sa petite scène, Chloé prend place à côté de Sabrina, non sans quelques railleries auxquelles j'essaie de ne pas prêter attention. Alors que j'aurai pu, moi aussi, baisser les bras et m'asseoir à côté de Nino, je m'approche de celui-ci, frappe gentiment son épaule et indique du doigt la chaise libre à côté de Mei. Il hoche simplement la tête.

\- « Salut Mei. » Je l'accoste en déposant mes affaires au pied du banc. « Tu vas bien ? »

Elle ne manque pas de lever les yeux au plafond.

« J'irai mieux si tu n'avais pas ignoré tous mes messages hier. J'étais inquiète quand j'ai appris qu'un vilain rôdait dans le coin, tu sais. »

Le timbre de sa voix trahit la légère colère qu'elle tente de me communiquer. Elle semble vraiment inquiète pour moi. Avant même que je ne puisse aborder le sujet pour lequel je me suis assis à côté d'elle, Mei poursuit en me fixant droit dans les yeux :

\- « Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire hier par « Il est possible que tu sois seule aujourd'hui » ? »

Ah…Elle n'a donc pas su lire entre les lignes. Un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche. Ce n'est clairement pas le moment propice pour lui déclarer que je suis son partenaire.

\- « Ah, ça ? » Je bredouille. « Ce n'est pas très important pour le moment. Par contre, je dois te prévenir de quelque chose. »

Bien que son air manifeste l'envie d'en savoir davantage sur le dit message, je ne me laisse pas troubler et reprends :

\- « Je compte inviter Marinette à sortir ce week-end. »

Comme je m'y attendais, ses traits s'étirent à la fois de surprise, puis d'incompréhension mélangé à de l'agacement.

\- « Serais-tu en train de me demander la permission de sortir avec la fille qui s'est introduite par effraction chez moi pour catnapper Mucki ? »

Catnapper hein ? Je la garde en tête pour un prochain combat, on ne sait jamais, cela pourrait être utile pour le comic relief.

\- « Tu m'écoutes ? »

\- « …Oui oui ! Mais non, Marinette est mon amie et quand un de mes amis va mal, je me dois d'être là pour lui. Je voulais juste être honnête avec toi. »

Mei pousse un long soupir. Le cours est sur le point de commencer et je cherche dans son regard, sa gestuel, le moindre détail indiquant que cela ne la dérange pas trop. Si elle est vraiment ma Ladybug, je ne peux pas me permettre de la perdre aussi vite.

C'est alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleutés ouvre un document texte sur sa tablette, inscrit quelques mots puis glisse l'appareil jusqu'à moi, dans un silence total.

« Je ne veux pas. »


	14. Chapter 14

Assise sur ma chaise dans le laboratoire de science, je me mords doucement l'intérieur de mes joues. Mes jambes se crispent sous la vive douleur qui les parcourt de temps à autre. A croire que même les super-héros doivent, tôt ou tard, se rendre compte qu'ils ne sont pas invincibles.

Le petit spectacle donné par Chloé quelques heures auparavant ne m'a pas touché plus que ça. C'est plutôt la réaction d'Adrien qui m'a surprise. Sur le coup, mon cœur a bondi au fin fond de ma poitrine. Depuis le temps que j'attendais qu'il me défende devant cette blonde comme il l'avait fait pour Mei. Mais à peine-je ai-je profité de mon moment de gloire qu'Adrien a abandonné Nino pour se joindre à elle. L'excitation qui m'avait précédemment traversé mon corps était retombée tel un soufflet qui n'a pas pris.

Lorsque la cloche annonce la fin des cours, je pousse un long soupir, admirant la blancheur de ma feuille, preuve de mon manque de concentration. Quand soudain, Alya me soumet une série de notes sans un mot.

\- « Merci », je bredouille tête baissée.

Celle-ci presse doucement sa main contre mon épaule tandis qu'elle lance un œil en direction de la table d'Adrien et Mei.

\- « Alors ? »

Ces mots s'échappent de ma bouche sans que je puisse les retenir. Je meurs de jalousie intérieurement, au point où mes entrailles se nouent au point d'atténuer la douleur au bas de mon dos jusqu'à mes jambes.

\- « On dirait qu'il y a du brouillard dans l'air. » Dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Sur le coup, je l'imite et constate également qu'ils ne s'adressent pas la parole. Le regard d'Adrien dévie du tableau à son téléphone portable, sans jamais se poser sur sa voisine.

\- « Tu crois qu'ils ont rompu ? » Je demande, sentant ma poitrine défaillir.

Alya me lance un regard inquiet, la pointe d'espoir dans ma voix trahit l'envie d'assister à leur séparation. Toutefois, je comprends rapidement qu'elle ne veut pas me donner de faux espoirs.

\- « Je vais demander à Nino ce qui se passe. Quand commence ton heure de colle ? »

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone.

\- « Je vais devoir y aller maintenant » Je geins.

Le temps de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac, la plupart de mes camarades se sont déjà enfuis pour retourner chez eux. Je n'ai pas cette chance…

Mes parents ont été convoqués dans le bureau du directeur. J'ai cru mourir sur place tant on m'a reproché mes retards, mes absences, mon manque de sérieux dans mes cours, mes devoirs non rendus. Si seulement je pouvais me justifier en leur prouvant qui je suis, plus personne ne me reprocherait quoi que ce soit. Au final, je m'en sors avec un travail supplémentaire dans chacun de mes cours et j'ai pour obligation de m'occuper de la caisse à la boulangerie tous les week-ends. Adieu les grasses matinées ! Déjà que mes nuits étaient devenues beaucoup trop courtes à cause du Papillon...

\- « Ils sont tous partis » je souffle en me levant de mon siège.

Tikki en profite pour s'extirper dans mon sac et se poste devant mon nez.

\- « Tu t'en tires plutôt bien en fin de compte ! » S'exclame-t-elle en tapotant le bout de mon nez.

\- « Peut-être, mais ça risque d'être compliqué si un autre akuma survient alors que je suis collée ou de corvée à la boulangerie. Chat Noir a intérêt à se bouger pour les prochains combats. »

\- « Il faudrait que tu lui parles sous le masque de Ladybug. »

Je secoue vivement la tête. Hors de question que je lui adresse la parole en dehors des combats, du moins pas pour un moment. Il ne semble pas avoir remarqué à quel point son absence aurait pu m'être fatale car, à part un simple message d'excuse, mon partenaire n'a pas cherché à me recontacter.

\- « Pourtant il va falloir. Ladybug et Chat Noir doivent s'unir pour pouvoir sauver Paris ! »

\- « Alors c'est à lui de prendre ses responsabilités. » Je réponds un peu trop sèchement.

Cela ne sert à rien de remettre ce sujet sur le tapis. Je ne suis pas prête à le pardonner pour l'instant. Légèrement énervée en me remémorant la veille, je me dirige vers mon heure de colle.

Ce soir-là, je rentre chez moi, dans une maison vide. Mes parents ont décidé de passer la soirée en amoureux, me laissant seule avec un plat à réchauffer dans le micro-onde. J'hésite à inviter Alya pour se retrouver entre copines, mais sans l'accord de mes parents, je risque de commettre un nouvel accroc.

Mon sac à dos déposé au pied de mon bureau, je descends – non sans difficulté - dans la cuisine pour faire chauffer mon plat. Alors que Tikki en profite pour explorer le salon, je dégaine mon téléphone pour prendre des nouvelles.

 **Marinette D-C** : « _Marinette au rapport !_ »

Sachant qu'Alya garde toujours son portable sur elle pour mitrailler Ladybug quand l'occasion se présente, elle ne devrait pas tarder à me répondre. Tout à coup, la télévision s'allume sur le journal télévisé. Tikki s'affale sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. En attendant que le micro-onde sonne, je la rejoins et appuie mes bras sur le haut du canapé. Comme à chaque JT, une partie du programme présenté par Nadja Chamack est consacré aux exploits de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

« _Le dernier combat de Ladybug contre le Papillon a entrainé énormément de réactions auprès des fans. Ces images amateurs publiées sur le Ladyblog ont littéralement créée une tempête de rage sur Chat Noir. »_

A l'écran défilaient plusieurs vidéos prises par des amateurs lors de mon dernier combat. Je ne me doutais pas à cet instant que des civils s'étaient mis en danger pour capturer quelques instants du combat. Mes jambes tremblent quand la super-héroïne est projetée dans tous les sens, à la merci du monstre de pierre.

 _« Une partie des fans ont manifesté leur mécontentement envers le super-héros à travers la Capitale. »_

Le journal télévisé diffuse alors des photos de pancartes déposées aux quatre coins de Paris, on pouvait y lire des insultes envers mon partenaire comme « _Chat-me on you_ » ou encore des portraits gribouillés de ce dernier. Je me surprends à ressentir un peu de compassion pour lui. Certes, il m'avait abandonnée quand j'avais vraiment besoin de son aide, mais il ne mérite pas un tel acharnement.

 _« Des témoins de la dernière attaque au Sacré-Cœur ont affirmé avoir aperçu Chat Noir au sommet de la bâtisse une trentaine de minutes après la bataille, ce qui laisse les habitants perplexes au sujet de son implication dans sa mission. »_

S'en suit alors une série de témoignages corroborant les précédentes informations. Je n'y prête pas particulièrement attention, trop occupée à repenser à la gifle de la veille. Soudain, le micro-onde sonne, me tirant des mes pensées.

\- « C'est un petit peu abusif non ? » Demande Tikki.

Je me glisse vers l'appareil pour récupérer mon plat et m'installer sur le canapé, armé d'une fourchette et d'un couteau. Le programme est déjà passé à un autre sujet. Pourtant, il occupe toujours mes esprits.

\- « Marinette... » Me rappelle mon kwami, devant mon manque de réaction.

\- « Je sais bien Tikki... Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? J'ai déjà mes problèmes de mon côté.»

Mes mots me renvoient l'image d'une personne égoïste. Je les regrette aussitôt et me fonds dans un petit silence, faute de mieux.

Dans le courant de la soirée, je navigue sur les différents sites Internet reprenant les vidéos diffusées plus tôt. Les commentaires débordent de haine. Bien que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur dernièrement, je ne comprends pas comment il est possible de haïr quelqu'un qui vous a sauvé la vie un bon nombre de fois.

Tout à coup, mon téléphone vibre à plusieurs reprises.

 **Alya** : « _Coucou Mari ! Ton heure de colle s'est bien passée ? Nino ne lui a pas dit grand chose sur Mei. Apparemment, il a l'air distant dernièrement, comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose. »_

Je ne tarde pas à répondre.

 **Marinette D-C** : _« Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec son père ou Mei ? »_

D'ailleurs, je me demande comment monsieur Agreste juge l'arrivée de Mei dans la vie de son fils. D'après ce que je sais, il est assez strict et l'empêche régulièrement d'assister à des événements avec ses amis.

\- « Peut-être qu'il n'est même pas au courant qu'Adrien a une petite copine… » Je pense à voix-haute.

 **Alya** : « _Pourquoi tu ne lui demanderais pas ? Ce serait l'occasion d'entamer une discussion avec lui !_ »

Mon cœur chavire à la lecture de ses mots. Comment pourrais-je discuter normalement avec Adrien après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Bon, d'accord il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on se voit une fois que mes punitions seraient levées, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'emballer, si ?

\- « Tu crois que c'est le bon moment ? » Je demande à l'attention de Tikki, posée à côté de mon smartphone.

\- « Ca fait bien deux saisons que c'est le moment, Marinette. »

Piquée au vif, j'attrape le téléphone de mes deux mains et tapote un message rapide. Néanmoins, avant de l'envoyer, mes doigts sont victimes de tremblement, signe de ma nervosité apparente.

\- « Allez, courage ! » M'encourage-t-elle en boucle.

Comme s'il s'agissait du plus grand effort de ma vie, je ferme les yeux et glisse mon pousse sur l'icône d'envoi. J'ouvre prudemment un œil pour m'assurer que le message a bien été transmis.

 **Marinette D-C** : « _Bonsoir Adrien ! Je ne te dérange pas ?_ »

Beaucoup trop tendue pour attendre une réponse de sa part, je décide d'abandonner le devoir sur lequel je travaillais pour poursuivre ma discussion avec Alya. En tant qu'administratrice du Ladyblog, je me demande comment elle appréhende cette vague d'insultes envers Chat Noir.

 **Alya** : _« Le forum du site est saturé de commentaires à son sujet. J'ai voulu les supprimer, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Puis je suis pour une liberté d'expression sans limite alors…_ »

Mais tandis que je préparais à lui demander son avis sur le sujet, mon téléphone vibre et affiche l'icône de celui qui m'a volé mon cœur.

 **Adrien** : _« Coucou Marinette, non tu ne me déranges pas du tout. Comment vas-tu ? »_

\- « Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. Tikki ! »

\- « Oui Marinette, il t'a demandé comment tu allais. »

Cette fois-ci, je me hâte de lui répondre, éprise de l'envie de partager quoi que ce soit de plus avec le mannequin.

 **Marinette D-C :** _« Plutôt bien, à quelques détails près. Et toi ? »_

\- « C'est tellement pratique les textos, ça m'évite de bafouiller. »

\- « Ce serait quand même étrange de bégayer par messages. » Rétorque Tikki en tapotant le sommet de ma main.

 **Adrien** **:** _« Ca peut aller, tu te remets de tes blessures ? »_

\- « …Comment sait-il ? »

Tikki m'adresse un regard tout aussi surpris que le mien. Soudain, mon téléphone vibre à nouveau.

 **Adrien** **:** _« Je veux dire, tes retenues, tout ça. »_

Je choisis délibérément d'ignorer son second message.

 **Marinette D-C :** _« Comment tu sais que je suis blessée ? Même Alya n'est pas au courant ! »_

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui était au courant que j'ai morflé pendant le dernier combat. S'il s'agit de qui je pense, alors je veux en savoir plus. Devant l'absence de réponse d'Adrien, je décide de prendre les devants.

 **Marinette D-C :** _« C'est Chat Noir pas vrai ? Il va comment ? »_

Adrien : « Tu as lu tout ce qu'on dit sur lui ? Tout le monde dit qu'il a abandonné Ladybug. »

J'aurais aimé répondre que ce n'est pas ce que je pense, mais ce serait mentir.

 **Marinette D-C :** _« Chat Noir a toujours aidé Ladybug, c'est peut-être le fait de la voir mise au tapis qui a secoué ses fans. »_

\- « Bah dis donc, on dirait que tu finis par prendre sa défense. »

Tikki rit de mon soudain changement d'opinion. Evidemment, sachant que Chat Noir a défendu Adrien à plusieurs reprises, je sais que le diffamer le super-héros n'est pas la solution pour le séduire.

 **Adrien** **:** _« Il m'a dit que tu l'avais giflé. »_

\- « Par contre, s'il me descend auprès d'Adrien, je ne risque pas d'aller m'excuser pour cet excès de colère ! »

 **Marinette D-C** : _« Ah, ça ? Ce n'est pas grand-chose, tu sais ! De toute façon, nous avons convenu de nous voir bientôt tous les deux pour en discuter ! »_

\- « De toute façon, il va bien falloir que j'éclaircisse tout ça avec Chat Noir. Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge du coup, pas vrai ? »

Mon kwami ne me répond que par un haussement d'épaule.

Finalement, Adrien ne répondra pas à mon dernier message, j'en conclus qu'il est parti se coucher vu l'heure tardive. J'aurais juste préféré qu'il me souhaite la bonne nuit. Mes parents sont rentrés de leur dîner entre amoureux. Alors que je feignais m'être endormie à mon tour, j'attends que le silence s'installe dans toute la maison pour monter sur la mezzanine et me transformer.

\- « Il est temps que Paris présente ses excuses à son super-héros. »

Ayant peur d'être repérée par quelques oiseaux de nuit, je me projette d'habitations en habitation afin de m'éloigner le plus possible de mon domicile. La nuit est froide et presque silencieuse. Pas la trace d'un moindre bandit ou autre fauteur de troubles. Installée en tailleur sur le toit d'un hôtel et à l'abri du vent, je brandis mon miraculous et appelle le numéro de ma meilleure amie.

\- « L-Ladybug ?! » Je l'entends s'écrier à l'autre bout.

A travers l'écran, j'observe Alya sautiller dans tous les sens. Son visage se déforme par diverses émotions : d'abord la surprise, puis l'excitation et enfin l'inquiétude.

\- « Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ?! »

\- « Non, ne t'en fais pas. Dis-moi, tu pourrais enregistrer cet appel-vidéo pour le Ladyblog ? J'ai un message à faire passer à toute la ville et j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui s'en charge. »

Ma proposition semble satisfaire la bloggeuse au plus haut point, elle réprime difficilement un énorme sourire et sûrement quelques cris de joie à l'idée d'obtenir une info exclusive de la part de Ladybug en personne.

\- « Bien sûr que je m'en charge ! J'enregistre, c'est quand tu veux ! »

Devant son engouement, je peine à retrouver un air sérieux. Mon corps entier se tend au point qu'un poids imaginaire écrase ma poitrine à l'instant même où je m'apprête à parler.

\- « Peuple de Paris, ici Ladybug. »


	15. Chapter 15

_« Peuple de Paris, ici Ladybug. »_

Lorsque la vidéo postée sur le Ladyblog commence, mon cœur s'emballe. Il s'agit bel et bien de ma partenaire. Mes entrailles se nouent. Respirer devient une véritable torture. Après avoir reçu un torrent d'insultes les dernières vingt-quatre heures, je redoute que le coup fatal revienne à celle que j'aime le plus au monde.

 _« Lors de la dernière bataille contre le Papillon, j'ai été lourdement blessée. Ce fut un combat très éprouvant pour moi, peut-être le plus terrible jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Vous l'avez vous-même constaté sur les vidéos qui ont été diffusées par toutes les chaines de télévision. »_

En effet, peu importe quel programme je choisissais de regarder, tous ont partagé les images du Sacré-Cœur. Le nez collé à mon écran de téléphone, les paupières lourdes et les membres endoloris, je m'interdis de sombrer dans le sommeil avant de savoir ce que Ladybug veut nous dire.

 _« Il va de soi que je suis au courant de l'acharnement contre mon partenaire, Chat Noir. »_

\- « Là, ça devient intéressant. » Ricane Plagg.

 _« Moi, Ladybug, ne cautionne absolument pas ce genre de comportements. »_

Je pousse un énorme soupir de soulagement. Certes, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis plusieurs jours, mais j'appréhenderai moins notre prochaine rencontre. Je retiens mon souffle à la fin de chacune de ses phrases.

 _« Chat Noir, mon partenaire, s'est toujours efforcé de vous protéger, quitte à se blesser pour sauver chacun d'entre vous. Et moi aussi, il m'a protégée. »_

Le ton de la super-héroïne s'adoucit au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'adresse à la caméra. Mes joues se creusent d'un sourire que je ne tente même pas de réprimer. Jamais, même dans les combats les plus ardus, elle ne s'est permis d'avouer à quel point je lui suis cher.

 _« C'est pourquoi je vous demande, peuple parisien, de retirer toutes les manifestations de haine à l'égard de Chat Noir et de réfléchir à deux fois avant de lui adresser votre rancœur. S'il y a quelqu'un ici qui a le droit de lui en vouloir, c'est moi. »_

La vidéo s'achève ici, à mon grand regret. L'envie me tiraille de l'écouter, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses merveilleux mots à mon sujet s'encrent dans mon esprit comme une évidence universelle.

\- « Impossible de dormir après ça. » Je soupire, dos au matelas, un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage.

\- « Elle a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui a le droit de t'en vouloir, pas qu'elle ne t'en voulait pas. »

Je hausse difficilement les épaules. Peu importe. Si ma belle a pris les devants en demandant au peuple de ne plus s'acharner sur moi, alors cela signifie que tout n'est pas perdu. Du moins, elle donne une tout autre tournure à cette journée qui avait viré à l'enfer quelques heures plus tôt.

Mei a refusé que j'invite Marinette en ville, même pour quelques heures. Si je pensais que je ne laisserai jamais quiconque décider à ma place – mise à part mon père, pour des raisons de survie évidentes –, il est beaucoup plus compliqué de refuser quoi que soit à celle qui pourrait être ma Lady. Sans oublier le mensonge de Marinette. A ma connaissance, Chat Noir n'a pas convenu de lui parler sur la fameuse gifle. Pourquoi m'aurait-elle menti dans ce cas ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis plus d'humeur à m'endormir. Le message vidéo de Ladybug m'a complètement réveillé ! Après un bref regard lancé à la baie vitrée, je me demande si une petite balade nocturne ne serait pas de trop.

\- « Plagg, transforme-moi ! »

Accroupis sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, je vérifie qu'aucun message de la part de ma partenaire n'occupe ma boite de réception. Rien du tout. Alors que je m'élance en direction du voisinage, une partie au fond de moi espère que je la croise en route.

La fraicheur de la nuit glace mon visage et mes cheveux tandis que je fends les airs sans réel but. Le temps avoisine autour des trois heures du matin. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'indique l'horloge illuminée d'une pharmacie de garde que je rencontre. En quelques mois à survoler la capitale, je me suis aperçu que Paris était un véritable paradoxe minuit passé. Elle est si éclatante et si sombre par endroit. Les allées principales sont aussi claires qu'en pleine journée quand les ruelles et autres rues moins fréquentées disparaissent dans l'obscurité.

Afin d'éviter de me blesser en plein vol, je me pose sur le toit de la dite pharmacie et observe d'un œil distrait les oiseaux de nuit. Comment font ces gens pour ne vivre que la nuit ? Dorment-ils tous le jour ? En tant que super-héros, je me dois d'être opérationnel de nuit comme de jour, mais plus cela avance, plus j'ai des difficultés à le faire. Je ne doute pas que le lendemain risque de piquer.

Alors que je reprends ma marche un peu plus loin, j'aperçois au pied d'un shop une pancarte griffonnée de mon nom barré. Encore un coup à mon égo. Même si je ne me suis pas exprimé face caméra à ce sujet, je dois avouer cette haine me blesse plus que je ne le pensais. Est-ce que ça a un sens de protéger des personnes qui vous détestent pour une seule erreur ?

\- « Bon sang… » Je peste à voix basse.

Au moment où je compte passer mon chemin, le bruit d'un bois trainé sur le sol attire mon attention. Une petite forme humaine rouge a attrapé la pancarte et semble l'emmener plus loin. Je reconnais sans mal la silhouette de ma belle Ladybug, visiblement occupée à nettoyer la ville des décorations de ce genre.

…Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Elle s'éloigne, je devrais l'interpeller, l'aider ! Mais je ne l'ai pas revue depuis qu'elle m'a avoué ne pas être Mei. Et puis…je ne me suis pas encore excusé au sujet du dernier akuma. Mince, je l'ai perdue de vue !

Paniqué, je cours sur une vingtaine de mètres pour la retrouver en train de jeter la pancarte dans une grande benne à ordure. Ladybug s'adosse à celle-ci et se frotte les mains, visiblement essoufflée. Eclairée par un réverbère, elle ne m'a toujours pas repéré de l'autre côté de la lumière.

\- « Allez, faut se lancer. C'est ta chance, Chat Noir. » Je murmure pour moi-même.

Les mains moites, je m'agrippe à mon bâton et l'étends jusqu'à hauteur de la benne pour retomber au niveau de son couvercle de métal. Le bruit de ma chute provoque un sursaut chez la super-héroïne qui se retourne aussitôt.

\- « Chat Noir ? »

Ses grands yeux bleus me fixent avec surprise. Je suis heureux de ne pas déceler dans sa voix et son visage la moindre trace de dégoût ou de déception.

\- « Je suis désolé. » Je parviens à souffler.

Il m'est difficile de soutenir le regard qu'elle pose sur moi, je détourne les yeux et ébouriffe l'arrière de mes cheveux.

\- « Désolée pour ce qu'il t'arrive. » Répond-t-elle simplement. « Certes, j'étais très en colère après le combat l'autre jour, mais jamais je n'aurais souhaité ce déferlement médiatique. »

Sa douce voix me met du baume au cœur. Conscient que n'importe qui pourrait nous voir, je lui tends la main et lui fais signe de la prendre. Ladybug accepte ma proposition et je nous hisse jusqu'au toit le plus proche.

\- « Je ne pouvais pas venir à cause de ma véritable identité, j'ai essayé, je te jure. »

\- « Je veux bien te croire, mais tu aurais pu choisir un meilleur akuma pour disparaître sans rien dire. »

Mes épaules s'affaissent sous ses derniers mots, je lève le visage vers le ciel sombre et dénudé d'étoiles.

\- « Tu n'as donc pas reçu mon message… »

\- « Un message ? » Elle répète.

Quand je me suis résigné à ne pas lui prêter main forte, j'ai envoyé un message à Mei, persuadé qu'elle était ma Lady. Au vu de la surprise non jouée de ma partenaire à l'instant, je ne peux plus me voiler la face : Mei n'est pas Ladybug.

Avant tout, j'ai le devoir d'être honnête avec celle que j'aime.

\- « Ne t'énerve pas, d'accord ? » J'attends un signe de sa tête avant de poursuivre. « Je croyais que sous ton masque, tu étais Mei Pienji, une fille au collège Françoise-Dupont. Elle te ressemble tellement et elle m'a aussi convaincu qu'elle était Ladybug ! »

Malgré son calme apparent, je remarque la tension qui habite Ladybug quand je prononce ce nom.

\- « Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je n'étais Mei lors de notre dernière rencontre nocturne ? » Me rétorque-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Elle marque un point.

\- « Mais Mei m'a aussi dit que tu ferais semblant de ne pas être elle…J'ai été très confus d'accord ? Puis…Elle sortait avec Adrien Agreste, tu vois ? Je ne voulais pas blesser qui que... ! »

\- « Adrien Agreste n'est plus avec elle ? »

La vitesse avec laquelle elle m'interrompt me décontenance au plus haut point.

\- « Tu savais qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? »

Alors s'installe un silence plombant entre nous deux. Aucun ne souhaite répondre à la question de l'autre. Comment Ladybug pouvait-elle être au courant de ma relation avec Mei ?

\- « C'est Marinette qui me l'a dit. » Finit-elle par avouer.

Marinette ? Oui, cela me semble logique. Marinette paraît beaucoup souffrir de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Mei et moi. Elle a très bien pu en parler à Ladybug, surtout après que j'ai confié à mon amie ce que je pensais être l'identité de la super-héroïne.

\- « Alors, » poursuit-elle sans réellement me regarder dans les yeux, « ils ne sont plus ensembles ? »

Le fait d'aborder indirectement mon couple avec ma véritable âme sœur rend cette discussion quelque peu inconfortable.

\- « Je ne pense pas que ça va durer. Du moins, pas après que je lui ai dit la vérité sur toi. »

Ladybug me lance un regard intrigué.

\- « Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans tout ça ? »

Mon corps entier brûle sous l'embarras. Je prie du fond de mon être qu'elle ne se rende pas compte que je rougis depuis un moment. C'est pourquoi je décide de tout lâcher pour me libérer de ce poids.

\- « Tu sais, tu es très impressionnante. Tu sauves la ville au prix de ta propre vie et malgré tout, tu n'hésites pas à te battre même si le méchant fait trois fois ta taille. Tu es une fille extraordinaire ma Lady, alors ce n'est pas étonnant si tu plais à certains garçons… »

Impossible d'aller plus loin, je tremble rien qu'à l'idée de lui avouer franchement mes sentiments à son égard. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Ladybug jouer distraitement avec une mèche noire de ses cheveux. Comme si elle ne m'écoutait plus depuis un petit moment.

Il vaut peut-être mieux changer de sujet.

\- « Merci d'avoir retiré cette pancarte. »

Ce qui la sort de ses pensées. Elle tourne son visage vers le mien et m'adresse un petit sourire en coin. Mon cœur pourrait fondre à la regarder ainsi.

\- « Il n'y a pas de quoi, on est partenaire après tout. »

Pour appuyer ses mots, Ladybug me tend son poing. Je le joins du mien et le pousse vers elle pour me rapprocher davantage.

\- « Au fait, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment correct de la part d'une super-héroïne, mais j'aimerais bien m'occuper du cas Mei au plus vite. »

Vu sa tête, on dirait que ma partenaire à déjà sa petite idée sur la question.

\- « Je dois me faire pardonner après tout. » Je réponds simplement, l'invitant à poursuivre.


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonsoir._

 _Donc avant que vous ne commenciez, je m'excuse évidemment pour le temps que ce chapitre a pris. Je reçois des commentaires tous les jours pour me témoigner de l'intérêt porté à mes fictions et vous remercie énormément._

 _Ce chapitre est 4 fois plus long qu'un chapitre normal. C'est un peu une façon pour moi de m'excuser pour le temps que cela a coûté. Je viens de passer près de 7 heures à écrire donc j'espère que le dénouement vous plaira!_

* * *

Ce jour là, quand j'ouvre les yeux sur le plafond rosé de ma chambre, je ne peux réprimer un sourire. Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour du règne de Mei, la voleuse d'identité.

Malgré ma bonne humeur, le peu de repos emmagasiné la nuit dernière pèse lourdement sur mes muscles. Entre mon message, ma vadrouille à travers Paris pour détruire toutes les marques de haine envers Chat Noir et la longue discussion avec mon partenaire, je n'aurais pas craché contre une heure de sommeil en plus. Pourtant, je ne raterais cette journée pour rien au monde !

\- « Dis donc, tu es bien matinale ! » S'exclame Tikki, à peine réveillée.

Je lui réponds d'un grand sourire et m'extirpe de mes draps, non sans lancer un regard amoureux aux photos de mon âme sœur, placardée au mur.

\- « Tu m'étonnes, avec ce que Chat Noir m'a avouée hier, je ne risque pas d'être en retard aujourd'hui ! »

M'habiller de mes vêtements habituels ne me prend qu'une poignée de minutes. La tête dans les nuages, j'écoute distraitement les nouvelles de la télévision, diffusée sur mon ordinateur.

 _« Suite à une vidéo postée très tard sur le Ladyblog, il semblerait que les instigateurs des actions contre le super-héros Chat Noir ait décidé de retirer leur démonstration de haine à travers la capitale. »_

Vous plaisantez ? J'ai passé toute la nuit à les détruire toute seule ! M'enfin, le plus important, c'est que mon partenaire puisse retrouver sa notoriété.

La veille, je lui ai soumis mon plan d'attaque contre Mei. A ma plus grande surprise, il n'a pas du tout rejeté l'idée de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à l'imposteuse. Chat Noir serait-il aussi tombé sous son charme, croyant qu'il s'agissait de moi ? Je n'oserais jamais lui demander, au risque qu'il ne me déclare indirectement ses sentiments une fois de plus.

Tout en admirant mon reflet dans le miroir quand j'attache mes cheveux en deux couettes basses, je ressasse les compliments reçus de la part de mon partenaire.

 _« Tu es une fille extraordinaire ma Lady, alors ce n'est pas étonnant si tu plais à certains garçons... »_ Je me demande encore comment interpréter ses paroles. Signifiait-il qu'Adrien lui aurait avoué m'aimer en tant que Ladybug ou sous-entendait-il que lui-même était tombé amoureux ? Bien que la première version me serre la poitrine au point de me retenir de crier de joie, la deuxième me semble beaucoup plus probable.

\- « Mais si tu continues à te regarder dans le miroir, tu vas finir par être en retard, pour changer ! » Se moque mon kwami, attirant mon attention sur l'heure indiquée par mon téléphone.

Elle a raison, je ferai mieux de me dépêcher. Le plan ne débutera que cet après-midi, à condition que Chat Noir parvienne à convaincre Adrien de marcher avec nous. Je ne doute pas du talent de mon partenaire.

Durant le court trajet entre la boulangerie et le collège, je ne manque pas de repérer quelques passants aux yeux rivés sur leurs écrans. La vidéo du Ladyblog semble se propager, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

\- « Marinette ! » S'exclame Alya qui m'attendait en bas des marches de l'établissement. « Tu as regardé le Ladyblog ? »

Au vue de son large sourire, je préfère jouer les innocentes afin de lui laisser le plaisir de m'expliquer son incroyable scoop nocturne.

\- « Non, mais j'ai croisé pas mal de monde qui surfait sur ton blog ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ma meilleure amie se faufile à ma droite et enroule énergiquement son bras autour de ma nuque. De sa main libre, elle brandit son téléphone portable, affichant la vidéo en question.

\- « Ladybug m'a appelée hier soir pour que je partage son message de paix sur mon blog ! Tu arrives à y croire toi ? »

\- « Quoi, qu'elle partage un message de paix ou qu'elle s'adresse à toi ? Ce n'est pas du tout surprenant, tu es sa fan numéro un, c'est normal qu'elle te fasse plus confiance qu'aux médias ! »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'Alya se sente pousser des ailes.

\- « Tu le penses vraiment ? »

J'acquiesce vivement alors que mon amie range son portable.

\- « Merci Marinette, tu es adorable ! Au fait, on dirait que tu as retrouvé le sourire, est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ? »

\- « Moi ? Te cacher quelque chose ? Impossible ! » Je réfute de mieux possible.

Mais le regard qu'elle me jette en retour ne laisse pas place au moindre doute. Heureusement, Alya n'aura pas le temps de m'interroger sur ma bonne humeur soudaine. La limousine noire de la famille Agreste s'arrête sur le trottoir, proche de nous. Lorsque la portière arrière s'ouvre sur la perle blonde, mes mains deviennent moites, mes paupières se figent et mon cerveau n'est plus irrigué.

\- « Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, ma belle. » Me chuchote ma meilleure amie, une main sur mon épaule pour me garder sur terre.

Adrien salue son chauffeur, referme la portière et s'arrête à notre hauteur, devant les visages admiratifs des autres élèves.

\- « Bonjour les filles, vous allez bien ? »

Ses yeux émeraudes s'attardent sur moi. Comme si les précédents événements n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir, je me sens à tremblante, incapable de répondre à une simple question. Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop.

\- « Eh bien, moi oui ! » Répond finalement Alya avant de me donner un petit coup de coude dans ma hanche. « Et toi Marinette ? »

\- « Oui, oui ! Bien aller je ! Oui ! »

Mes begaiements ont au moins pour effet de le faire rire. Je me sens ridicule, mais au moins, j'ai pu entendre ce merveilleux son s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- « Content de voir que tu vas mieux Marinette. » Poursuit-il sans me quitter des yeux. « Au fait, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

Sa proposition ? Quelle proposition ? Je lui adresse un regard perplexe.

\- « Je veux dire, toi et moi cet après-midi, pour rattraper la fois où j'ai invité Mei. »

Oh. Quelle idiote, j'ai presque oublié que Chat Noir avait dû lui demander de m'inviter cet après-midi pour une balade en ville. Heureusement qu'il a réussi à rattraper le coup. Je hoche brusquement la tête au point que mes cervicales craquent.

\- « Oui ! Je me souviens ! Pas de problème, il faut juste que je trouve un moyen de ne pas trainer en colle aujourd'hui... »

C'était la seule ombre au tableau. Si je ne parvenais pas à me défaire de ma punission rapidement, mon plan serait beaucoup plus difficile à mettre en place.

\- « Je t'attendrais. »

Sa voix m'a paru plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, je me sens chauffer au plus profond de mon corps et n'ose même pas lever les yeux vers les siens. J'en oublierais presque la présence d'Alya dans mon dos.

\- « Je vais rejoindre Nino. A plus tard les filles ! »

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour me sentir bousculée dans les bras de ma meilleure amie, aussi excitée que moi.

\- « C'est donc ça que tu me cachais ?! Non mais j'hallucine Marinette, tu as rendez-vous avec Adrien Agreste ?! »

Le fait qu'elle y croit réellement me ravit au plus point. Malheureusement, je ne dois pas perdre de vue qu'il s'agit principalement de mon plan pour démasquer Mei. Si voler son chat n'avait pas suffi à l'akumatiser, alors j'espérais que prendre le garçon qu'elle aimait suffise à l'énerver suffisamment.

Avant que les cours ne commencent, je délaisse Alya pour Madame Bustier. J'attends patiemment à l'entrée de la classe qu'elle se présente pour lui demander de raccourcir ma punition, ou du moins la reporter pour aujourd'hui. Evidemment, je ne manque pas les remarques de Chloé dès son arrivée, mais je feins d'être sourde. Les dix secondes durant lesquelles Mei me croise par la gauche se résument à un échange de regards noirs. Elle va regretter d'avoir osé me voler mon identité.

\- « Marinette ? » M'appelle mon enseignante, visiblement surprise.

Reste à savoir si son étonnement provient du fait que je me trouve devant la porte de classe ou de ma ponctualité inhabituelle.

\- « Bonjour Madame, je sais que je n'ai pas été très bonne élève dernièrement et je m'en excuse. »

Malgré que sa confiance en moi se soit ternie au fil des dernières semaines, Madame Bustier affiche une mine ravie.

\- « Il se trouve que je dois vraiment sortir après les cours aujourd'hui même si je sais que je suis encore collée pour un moment. »

Elle ne prend pas beaucoup de temps pour me répondre.

\- « Viens me voir à la fin des cours, je te donnerai un travail à me rendre pour demain. Mais attention, c'est la seule exception que je t'accorde. »

Je la remercie énergiquement et lui promets de ne pas oublier cette fois. Nous rejoignons la classe et, sans masquer ma bonne humeur, je m'installe auprès d'Alya.

Les quatre heures du matin et la pause déjeuner paraissent durer une éternité. Nino et Adrien ne se joignent pas à nous pour manger. Je comprends qu'Adrien doit suivre les consignes données par Chat Noir.

 _« Tu devras demander à Adrien Agreste d'inviter à la fois Marinette et Mei à un rendez-vous en ville. »_ Lui avais-je dit quelques heures plus tôt. _« Sauf qu'il doit dire à Mei de le rejoindre une heure après qu'il ait rejoint Marinette. »_

 _« Si je comprends bien, tu veux que Mei surprenne Adrien et Marinette ensemble pour qu'elle s'akumatise ? »_ M'avait-il questionné en retour.

« Exact, comme ça Adrien se rendra compte que Mei n'est pas celle qu'elle prétend être. »

Jamais au cours de ma carrière de super-héroïne je n'aurais pensé à me servir de mes pouvoirs contre un civil. Cela faisait-il de moi un mauvais protagoniste ? Que deviendrait l'opinion publique si la ville apprenait un jour que celle qu'ils adulent tous se livrait à une bataille sur fond de jalousie mal placée ? D'une part, je me sentais légitime de mener ce combat à bien. D'une autre, j'aurais du mal à imaginer quelconque figure de comics se baisser à un tel niveau.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le temps n'est plus à la réflexion et, même si je le voulais, je ne peux plus reculer.

Alors que je salue Alya avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Nino à l'entrée du collège, je vagabonde dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, cherchant du regard une masse blonde populaire. Je me doute que se débarrasser de Mei ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir pour Adrien. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop déçu quand il aura la preuve que la fille qu'il a embrassée n'est pas celle qu'il croyait.

Il doit être aux alentours d'une heure quand je me dirige vers le vestiaire pour récupérer mon sac à dos. Pas un chat. Tout le monde a déserté les lieux depuis un moment. Le grincement de mon casier lorsque j'ouvre la porte résonne à travers toute la pièce. J'agrippe mon sac rose et l'enfile sur mon dos.

\- « Tu es prête ? »

Cette voix, venue de nulle part, m'arrache un cri de frayeur. Dans ma stupeur, je referme brusquement le casier et tombe sur Adrien, visiblement content de son petit effet.

\- « P-prête ?! » Je bredouille, le souffle court.

Il dépose une main sur mon épaule pour me calmer. Raté. Ce contact accélère davantage les battements de mon cœur, sur le point de s'échapper de ma poitrine.

\- « Prête à démasquer Mei pour Ladybug et Chat Noir ? » Reformule-t-il.

Je hoche mécaniquement la tête. C'est étrange, je ne l'ai pourtant pas entendu arriver. A quel moment est-il entré dans le vestiaire ?

\- « Mei est repartie chez elle. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous au jardin des Tuileries dans une heure près de la grande roue. »

Mon visage s'étire dans une grimace.

\- « Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop fréquenté pour une attaque d'akuma ? Elle risque d'engendrer beaucoup de problèmes. »

A la fin de ma phrase, je m'aperçois que j'ai enfin réussi à formuler quelque chose de cohérant et sans bégaiement. Ce détail n'a pas échappé à mon vis-à-vis.

\- « Tu as raison…Mais je me disais que se balader dans ce genre d'endroits renforcerait l'impression que nous sommes en couple. Pas vrai ? »

Entendre ces mots sortir de sa propre bouche me ravit au plus haut point. Si seulement il pouvait s'agir de la réalité. Prise au piège de mes sentiments envers lui, je finis par céder. Il me suffira de me transformer rapidement et mettre un terme au jeu de Mei.

Nous ne perdons pas plus de temps et sortons du collège, en direction de la ville. Nous devons nous rendre au métro pour rejoindre les Tuileries. Au vu de la mauvaise météo, je prie pour que les touristes et habitants n'aient pas l'idée de se promener dans le coin. Nous marchons côte à côté, laissant une faible distance entre nous. Ma gorge est sèche et mes mains sont moites. Parler simplement avec Adrien s'avère être une véritable épreuve pour moi.

\- « Tu connais Ladybug ? »

Et s'il m'emmène sur ce terrain, cela ne va pas faciliter les choses. Je me contente de hausser les épaules.

\- « Pas plus que toi. »

Ma réponse parait le décevoir. Peut-être s'attendait-il à ce que je possède des éléments sur l'identité secrète de Ladybug. Pas de chance, il est clairement tombé sur la mauvaise personne.

\- « En tout cas, c'est sympa de ta part d'avoir accepté de l'aider à démasquer Mei. Tu as déjà assez d'ennui en ce moment. »

Et cela ne risque pas d'aller en s'améliorant. Il faut absolument que je rende le travail demain si je veux que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

\- « C'est normal, Ladybug et Chat Noir nous sauvent tous les jours. Ce n'est que leur rendre la pareille. Ca ne doit pas être simple pour toi non plus. Tu avais l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. »

\- « Je crois que je l'aimais. »

Je manque de me trébucher devant cet aveu soudain. Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré ne pas l'entendre. Si Mei ne s'akumatise pas aujourd'hui, je ne supporterai pas de la voir proche d'Adrien à nouveau.

\- « Promets-moi de ne pas le répéter à Ladybug. » Demande-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers moi.

J'oscille la tête de droite à gauche, légèrement embêtée. Trop tard. Mais pourquoi insiste-t-il autant pour faire bonne impression auprès de mon alter égo ?

\- « D'accord ? »

Son regard émeraude appuie ses paroles. De toute façon, il ne comprendrait pas si je refusais.

\- « D'accord. »

Une fois dans le métro, nous nous asseyons l'un à côté de l'autre, gardant cette proximité pour paraître crédible. Malgré les efforts fournis au bon déroulement du plan, je sens que mon partenaire d'un jour peine à se libérer face à moi. Adrien semble se retenir, mais pourquoi ?

Après une poignée d'arrêt, je me résous enfin à briser le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

\- « Tu crois que Mei va croire que nous sommes ensemble ? »

Adrien, dont le regard s'était perdu au loin, revient finalement vers moi.

\- « Pourquoi ne le croirait-elle pas ? »

Est-ce une vraie question ? Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi proche et éloignée de lui.

\- « Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on soit crédible. » J'avoue en me triturant nerveusement les doigts.

Il ne me répond pas directement. A première vue, il préfère ne pas aborder le sujet. Même lui ne semble pas croire à notre histoire.

\- « Au fait, tu as vu Chat Noir ? »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il balaie mon ressenti aussi rapidement. Bien que ça me laisse un goût amer, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Je me souviens lui avoir dit par message que Chat Noir et moi devions nous rencontrer pour discuter de la gifle que lui ait asséné après la bataille du Sacré Cœur.

\- « Marinette ? »

Pourquoi aborde-t-il ce sujet ?

\- « Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. »

\- « C'est prévu pour quand ? » Enchaîne-t-il aussi vite.

Le métro redémarre en direction de notre objectif. D'autres voyageurs peinent à trouver une place assise et piétinent autour de nous. Est-ce une question piège ? Le temps entre sa question et ma réponse avoisine quelques minutes.

\- « Bientôt. » Je souffle.

Adrien ferme les yeux pendant une courte période et prend une profonde inspiration. Il a compris que je mentais.

\- « C'est faux, Chat Noir m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas prévu de vous voir. »

Je baisse les yeux vers mes pieds. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il lui avait posé la question. A quoi bon m'interroger dans ce cas ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne parvient pas à jouer les couples avec moi, son amie ? Mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure. Je ne remarque même pas que le métro s'arrête en gare. Ce n'est que lorsque le grand blonde se lève pour s'extirper du train que je percute et le colle ses talons.

\- « Pourquoi m'as-tu posée cette question si tu le savais ? » Je lui demande alors que nous prenons la direction des escaliers.

Il se contente de hausser les épaules. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous disputer, nous avons une mission à remplir !

\- « Peut-être pour savoir s'il y avait une de vous qui me disait la vérité. »

« _Une de vous_ » ? Dois-je comprendre qu'il me met dans le même sac que Mei ? Je ne lui ai pourtant rien fait et ce mensonge ne devrait pas autant l'atteindre que ça.

\- « A-Adrien, je sais que tu es en colère, mais on doit se plier au plan. Pour Ladybug… »

L'énonciation du nom de l'héroïne suffit à le stopper dans sa marche. Je ne peux m'empêcher de maudire Chat Noir, incapable de fermer son clapet. Lui aussi savait à quel point Adrien m'est cher, il aurait pu m'aider !

Les poings serrés le long du corps, Adrien fuit mon regard. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état, à croire que les derniers événements l'ont complètement changé.

Au moins, il n'a pas abandonné la mission, c'est déjà ça…

Sans m'adresser la parole, mon ami s'avance en direction du jardin des Tuileries. A mon plus grand désarroi, l'endroit est bondé, comme si tout le monde avait prévu de se retrouver ici. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois un groupe scolaire qui se balade. Bon sang, on ne peut pas reporter ?

\- « Il y a du monde. » Je constate amèrement.

Adrien hausse les épaules.

\- « Pas plus que d'habitude. » Rétorque-t-il, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

Il a parfaitement compris ce que j'insinuais. Je jette un léger coup d'œil à mon téléphone. Plus que trente minutes avant que Mei n'arrive. Cela risque d'être les minutes les plus longues de ma vie. Moi qui rêvais depuis si longtemps de ce moment où je serai enfin seule avec lui. Mon excitation est retombée comme un soufflet qui n'a pas pris.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Je demande nerveusement.

Adrien cale sa main droite sous son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir. De loin, je ne doute pas qu'on n'a pas l'air de sortir ensemble, mais je ne peux décemment pas m'accrocher à son bras sans son autorisation.

\- « La grande roue ? » Propose-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

J'accepte aussitôt. Hors de question de manquer une occasion de me rapprocher de lui. Totalement muette, je me dirige d'un pas ferme et décidé vers la grande roue jonchant le jardin. La file s'étend sur une bonne cinquantaine de mètres. Et si Mei arrivait au moment où nous sommes sur la grande roue ? Je secoue la tête à cette pensée. Non, il faudrait d'abord qu'elle nous repère d'aussi loin.

L'attente est à l'image de notre sortie : longue et oppressante. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé notre premier rendez-vous comme cela. J'aurais préféré sortir avec lui dans un lieu calme, reculé, avec des fleurs accrochées un peu partout. Quelque chose de plus romantique !

Quitte à subir cette sortie, je m'empare de mon téléphone pour échanger les nouvelles avec Alya. Et si j'avais éprouvé des remords à l'idée de troquer ces précieuses minutes avec Adrien contre du réconfort de ma meilleure amie, ils s'effacent dès lors qu'il m'imite d'un air nonchalant.

 **Marinette D-C** : « _Alya, c'est la mort ici, Adrien me fait la gueule._ »

Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour qu'Adrien réagisse.

\- « Non, je ne te fais pas la gueule Marinette. »

Alya…Tu aurais pu éviter de le partager avec Nino tout de même ! Je la maudis intérieurement d'avoir rendu la situation encore plus gênante que ce qu'elle était déjà.

\- « Bref ! » Je m'écrie avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. « R-regarde ! C'est bientôt notre tour ! »

Adrien range son téléphone dans son sac en bandoulière tandis que je m'avance au guichet pour payer nos places. Vingt euros pour deux tours de roue pour deux personnes. C'est cher, mais c'est Paris.

\- « On y va ? » Je lui demande en lui donnant son ticket.

Il hoche la tête et nous prenons place dans une des cabines vides. Un léger malaise règne entre nous deux. Je regarde mon téléphone une dernière fois, Mei ne devrait plus tarder. Je croise les doigts pour qu'elle s'akumatise à notre vue. On ne peut pas dire qu'on soit crédible en tant que couple. Si je ne lui avais pas menti hier soir, il serait probablement moins bougon. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Le manège démarre, je m'accroche à la rambarde et admire le paysage au fur et à mesure que nous montons dans les airs. A force de me balader dans la capitale en tant que Ladybug, le vide ne m'impressionne plus. Au loin, je discerne la Tour Eiffel et l'Arc de Triomphe. Le temps que la roue nous soulève jusqu'au point le plus haut dure une éternité. Je me permets un regard en coin vers mon partenaire d'un jour, il scrute l'horizon de ses beaux yeux verts. Ses mèches blondes mènent une lutte sans relâche avec les bourrasques de vent. Il doit se sentir observer car quelques secondes plus tard, ces mêmes yeux croisent les miens.

Soudain, alors que nous atteignons le point culminent de l'attraction, celle-ci s'arrête, provoquant un brusque choc aux cabines. Surprise, je m'accroche à la banquette de mon siège pour ne pas faillir en avant.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » Je m'écrie en direction d'Adrien.

\- « Peut-être qu'ils font monter plus de personnes dans la roue ? »

Sa voix est peu assurée, lui-même ne croit pas en ses propres paroles. Malgré l'interdiction affichée sur le portique de sortie, je me lève et me penche sur la rambarde. La foule, bien que difficile à apercevoir d'aussi haut, semble se disperser à l'opposé de la grande roue.

\- « Ca m'a l'air bien plus sérieux qu'un simple arrêt. » Je marmonne, les doigts agrippés à la sécurité.

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire moment pour affronter Mei. Un coup d'œil de chaque côté m'intime qu'il va être impossible de se transformer sans attirer l'attention d'Adrien. Pourtant, il va bien falloir s'y risquer.

Tout à coup, une fusée décolle du sol et fend les airs jusqu'à nous. Prise au dépourvu, je recule et me heurte à la banquette de la cabine. Adrien, lui, parvient à rester debout et fait fasse à la nouvelle victime du Papillon. Il s'agit de toute évidence d'une jeune fille, couverte d'un fin tissu aux couleurs sombres alternant en fonction de son environnement. Les nuages gris qui se forment derrière elles donnent à son costume une teinte orageuse, variant d'une teinte à l'autre. Ses longs cheveux bleutés et ses yeux ne laissent planer aucun doute. C'est bien Mei, akumatisée.

\- « C'est Mei ! » Je m'écrie avec ferveur.

Mon attention se reporte directement vers Adrien. Sur le coup, je ne mesure pas le danger de notre position. La réaction de mon bien-aimé face à la révélation du mensonge de mon ennemie m'importait bien plus que cette cabine arrêtée à une soixantaine de mètres d'altitude. Cependant, le visage d'Adrien demeure simplement tendu, il se contente de froncer les soucis à mes mots et fixe Mei.

\- « Moi, Mei ? » Répond-t-elle, feignant d'être choquée. « Tu te trompes, petite ! Je suis l'Enchantleurre. Et il me semble que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient. »

Pour appuyer ses mots, elle pointe mon partenaire de l'index. Malheureusement, bien qu'elle enlève Adrien serait le meilleur moyen de me transformer à l'abri des regards, je ne peux me résoudre à la laisser me prendre mon Adrien.

\- « Tu peux toujours rêver ! » Rétorque-t-il sans broncher. « Ladybug va bientôt débarquer pour te mettre hors d'état de nuire ! »

J'aimerais bien…

\- « Ladybug ? Tu veux dire, la super-héroïne ? Je pense que tu te fais de faux espoirs mon cher et tendre. »

Mains dans le dos, l'Enchantleurre le dévisage d'un air désolée. Adrien, piqué au vif, s'approche de la rambarde et lui ordonne de s'expliquer.

\- « Très bien, si tu insistes. »

La vilaine découvre alors ce qu'elle dissimulait dans son dos et le tend dans notre direction. Dans le creux de ses mains gît ce qu'il pourrait ressembler à un yo-yo rouge, fissuré. Nous reconnaissons immédiatement l'artéfact qui me sert à capturer les akumas.

D'accord, j'ai compris en quoi son pouvoir consiste.

\- « Tu mens ! » S'exclame Adrien d'une voix brisée que je ne lui connais pas. « Jamais Ladybug n'aurait perdu contre toi ! »

L'Enchantleurre s'en offusque et lui lance rageusement le yo-yo à la figure. Adrien l'attrape et l'analyse sous toutes ses coutures. Ses mains tremblent tandis qu'il retourne encore et encore la pièce. Du coin de l'œil, je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'une copie affreusement fidèle de mon artéfact. Bien que personne, excepté Chat Noir, n'ait jamais vu à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur du yo-yo, j'y retrouve les mêmes fonctionnalités. Lorsqu'Adrien l'ouvre et tente de passer un appel à Chat Noir, je comprends qu'il est en train de tomber dans le piège.

\- « C'est un faux. » Je déclare, les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme.

Ses prunelles émeraude descendent vers les miens.

\- « Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? »

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Mei pour s'imposer dans notre discussion.

\- « C'est vrai ça : comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre, Marinette ? Tu sembles avoir oublié que Ladybug a presque failli à sa mission la dernière fois. Peux-tu me dire où est Chat Noir en ce moment ? Si j'en crois vos fois indestructibles en vos super-héros, ils devraient déjà être là pour vous sauver. »

De toute évidence, je n'ai rien de très convaincant à répondre, du moins qui n'implique pas de révéler mon identité. Sa dernière question soulève une réelle interrogation : où est Chat Noir ? Je comptais sur lui pour nous emmener en sécurité le temps que je puisse me transformer et vaincre cet akuma.

\- « Emmène-moi à Ladybug ! » Clame brusquement Adrien.

Sa demande soudaine ne choque pas que moi. L'Enchantleurre non plus, ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'il lui prend.

\- « Je ne suis pas encline à répondre à des ordres, si ce n'est ceux du Papillon. »

Alors qu'il serre fermement le yo-yo factice dans sa main, Adrien n'hésite pas à grimper sur la rambarde. Seule son autre main le préserve d'une chute mortelle certaine.

\- « Si tu as vraiment vaincu Ladybug, alors prouve-le-moi et emmène-moi à elle ! Si tu n'as pas menti, alors je ferai ce que tu attends de moi. »

Le vent frappe de plus en plus la cabine. Je crains qu'il ne glisse d'un instant à l'autre, bien que l'Enchantleurre profitera sûrement de l'occasion pour l'enlever. Les quelques secondes de flottement durant lesquelles elle se frotte les mains indiquent qu'elle considère sérieusement la demande d'Adrien.

\- « C'est de la folie ! » Je proteste vivement.

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la moquette où je suis posée. Comment peut-il lui proposer quelque chose d'aussi absurde ? Evidemment qu'elle lui ment !

Au moment où mes pensées se confondent pour peser le pour et le contre de me transformer ici et maintenant, Adrien m'envoie un regard déterminé.

\- « Tu n'as rien à craindre Marinette. Je viendrai te chercher dès que possible. »

Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes.

\- « Très bien, ne perdons pas plus de temps, mon chat ! » S'exclame Mei en réduisant d'une traite la distance qui la séparait du garçon.

Sans même lui laisser le temps d'assimiler l'information, la vilaine empoigne son bras et s'enfuit au loin. Leurs silhouettes se dissipent à l'horizon, bientôt engloutis par les nuages gris menaçant la capitale. Incapable de réagir, mon cœur s'accélère et ma respiration se saccade. Il me faut une dizaine de secondes pour percuter que je suis seule dans cette nacelle, perchée à une soixantaine de mètres du sol.

\- « Marinette ! C'est le moment ! »

La voix de Tikki m'est presque inaudible. Sont-ce les rafales de vent qui s'engouffrent dans mes oreilles ou simplement mon état second qui m'empêche de me sortir de cette torpeur ?

Enfin, grâce aux cris des autres coincés de la Grande Roue, je finis par prendre une grande inspiration et souffler :

\- « Tikki, transforme-moi. »

Une fois en costume, je repère le yo-yo cassé à mes pieds. Il a dû glisser des mains d'Adrien quand elle l'a tiré. Je le ramasse et, dans un élan de colère, le jette contre une barre métallique de la cabine. Le leurre se fissure un peu plus, mais ne se désintègre pas. Il me faudra donc la vaincre pour que ses objets disparaissent.

Assez perdu de temps, je ne sais même pas où elle a pu l'emmener ! Je m'empare du vrai yo-yo et le projette en bas, histoire de me montrer un peu aux curieux qui ne se sont pas cachés pour admirer le spectacle depuis la terre ferme. Je sens en effet les regards et les objectifs se poser sur moi. Parmi eux, ma meilleure amie. Elle et d'autres scandent mon nom, mais sont incapables de m'indiquer la voie emprunté par la vilaine. Je me résous donc à devoir inspecter la ville de fonds en combles si je veux retrouver Adrien.

\- « Allô, Chat Noir ? Ca fait vingt minutes que j'essaie de te contacter ! Mei a enlevé Adrien ! Je t'en prie, rappelle-moi. »

Je me donne l'impression de hurler à chacune de mes phrases. Peut-être est-ce le cas. Ce n'est pour autant que Chat Noir daigne m'adresser le moindre signe de vie. Que peut-il avoir de mieux à faire que de venir m'aider ?

Au bout d'une trentaine de minute de recherches, je me résigne à rebrousser chemin. L'Enchantleurre ne se trouve ni à l'école, ni chez elle, ni à la Tour Eiffel, ni dans plein d'autres monuments qu'affectionnent généralement les autres akumatisés. En autant de temps, elle a pu cacher Adrien n'importe où.

La météo ne fait qu'empirer, les premières gouttes de pluie s'abattent sur Paris. Inquiète au sujet des passants bloqués dans les nacelles de la Grande Roue, je me dépêche de rejoindre le lieu. Après tout, si le Papillon désire tant mon miraculous, il devra envoyer sa nouvelle disciple à ma recherche, et non l'inverse.

Quand j'arrive sur place, la presse interview déjà les témoins de l'arrivée de Mei. Mais dès qu'ils me voient me diriger vers la structure pour descendre ceux que les pompiers ne peuvent atteindre, leur attention et leurs caméras se braquent immédiatement sur moi.

\- « Vous feriez mieux tous de partir ! » Je les alerte en faisant de grands gestes. « L'akuma ne va pas tarder à venir et vous risquez tous d'être blessés ! »

Malgré mes avertissements, peu sont ceux qui se résolvent à rentrer. Je m'en doutais. Le simple fait que le kidnappé soit l'adolescent mannequin le plus en vogue de Paris n'arrange rien à mes affaires.

\- « Tu croyais vraiment qu'ils allaient t'écouter alors que le scoop leur pend au nez ? » Me nargue une voix qui paraît lointaine.

En pivotant légèrement, je tombe enfin sur la super-vilaine. Par chance, les derniers malchanceux coincés dans la Grande Roue atteignent la terre ferme et courent pour s'abriter de la pluie et du combat.

Un premier détail me saute aux yeux : elle est seule.

\- « Où est-il ?! »

\- « Adrien ? Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te le servir sur un plateau d'argent, j'espère. Ce serait sous-estimer méchamment mes capacités. »

Son air arrogant suffit à me provoquer. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire sadique. Malgré tout, je dois garder à l'esprit qu'elle n'a aucun intérêt à faire disparaître Adrien.

\- « Au fait, avant que tu ne t'épuises à l'appeler pour rien… »

J'écoute à peine ce qu'elle me dit lorsqu'un petit objet est projeté dans ma direction. Par réflexe, je l'attrape au vol et ouvre la main.

\- « Une bague ? »

C'est un simple anneau argenté. Quelques instants me suffisent pour reconnaître ce qu'il pourrait être le miraculous de Chat Noir. Je lève un sourcil vers l'Enchantleurre.

\- « C'est une fausse. » Je déclare en la laissant s'écraser au sol.

Elle ne m'aura pas deux fois. Peut-être qu'Adrien s'est laissé embobiner par ses histoires, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Si c'était un vrai miraculous, elle l'aurait gardé pour le Papillon, au lieu de me le rendre.

\- « Quel dommage. Tu y songeras dans quelques minutes quand tu seras au sol et que personne ne te viendra en aide. »

Où es-tu, Chat Noir ? Ne me dites pas qu'il a encore eu un empêchement. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me faire faux bond.

Je secoue brusquement la tête. Peu importe. Il est temps de prendre ma revanche. C'est moi qui ai provoqué son akumatisation, après tout. Avec cette idée en tête, je projette mon yo-yo pour attraper la vilaine. Elle l'esquive et s'enfuit en direction de la Grande Roue. Sur son chemin, elle crée des obstacles comme des barrières et des bancs. Cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de les détruire, je me contente de sauter par-dessus et prendre l'Enchantleurre en chasse.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu attends Ladybug ? Attrape-moi ! » S'exclame-t-elle dans un rire strident.

A cause de ses pièges et de la couleur changeante de son costume, la repérer à travers la structure en métal s'avère beaucoup plus compliqué que je ne l'avais pensé. De plus, je n'ai toujours pas détecté où pourrait se loger son akuma.

\- « Lucky Charm ! »

Mon yo-yo monte au ciel, entouré d'une scintillante ceinture de coccinelles. Je tends les mains en avant pour récupérer l'arme de ma future victoire.

\- « Un ruban adhésif ? »

Ma vision ne verrouille que la Grande Roue. Si je parviens à la recouvrir de ruban, l'Enchantleurre ne pourra pas s'enfuir indéfiniment ! Sous ses rires couverts en partie par la pluie battante et les vrombissements des nuages, je m'atèle à transformer l'attraction en boule de scotch.

\- « Oh mon Dieu, je suis prise au piège ! »

Il fait drôlement sombre à l'intérieur, mais je repère facilement la voix de la vilaine au-dessus de ma tête. Je n'ai qu'une poignée de minutes pour l'attraper, trouver son akuma et me débarrasser de tout ça avant de me détransformer.

\- « Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir, Mei ! »

A peine ai-je terminé ma phrase que je me sens projetée au fond d'une cabine, collée à l'adhésif. Une ombre se présente à l'autre entrée, libre.

\- « Je t'ai déjà dit qui j'étais. Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je veux m'échapper ? »

Encore et toujours de la provocation. J'inspire et expire doucement tout en essayant de décoller mon dos et mes avant-bras, pris au piège. Je ne laisse aucune émotion transparaître sur mon visage alors qu'elle approche le sien du mien.

\- « Si j'avais voulu m'échapper, ne crois-tu pas que je serai partie depuis un bon moment ? Tu es bien naïve, Ladybug. »

Surtout, ne relève pas. Mes avant-bras s'extirpent peu à peu. Mes mains prennent appui sur le sol de la nacelle pour extraire mon dos.

\- « D'ailleurs, il me semble que tu as un petit quelque chose pour moi. »

L'Enchantleurre lève la main au niveau de mes joues, direction mes boucles d'oreilles. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de toucher le bijou, une dernière pression de mes mains parvient à m'extirper du ruban adhésif et je tombe sur elle.

Vite. Les cheveux : un élastique ? Non. Le visage : des boucles d'oreilles, un collier ? Rien non plus. Pas de bague, rien en main. Alors que la vilaine essaie de se redresser, j'agrippe sa ceinture dans un dernier espoir et la tire de toutes mes forces.

\- « Non ! » Hurle-t-elle.

Bingo ! Enhardie de cette découverte inespérée, j'arrache littéralement l'accessoire et le fracasse contre l'une des barres de fer. L'Enchantleurre se débat sous mes jambes et tente même de récupérer la ceinture cassée.

\- « Tu as assez fait de mal, petit akuma. Je te libère du mal !»

Le petit papillon noir sort à peine de la boucle de la ceinture que je l'attrape avec mon yo-yo.

\- « Je t'ai eu ! »

Je ramène alors l'artéfact devant moi et l'ouvre pour libérer le papillon purifié.

\- « Bye-bye, petit… »

Mais rien ne sort.

Pas de papillon.

Tout à coup, une force surhumaine empoigne mon bras et me congédie une trentaine de mètres plus bas. Dans ma chute, je heurte barres sur barres. Une éternité s'est écoulée avant que je n'atteigne enfin la terre ferme pour retrouver mes esprits.

C'est péniblement que je me redresse à l'aide de mes coudes. Une douleur vive me lance le dos. Une douleur semblable à celle ressentie lors du dernier combat. Un rire, une exclamation que je n'écoute pas, une série d'esclaffements qui me donnent envie de vomir. Que s'est-il passé, pourquoi le papillon ne s'est-il pas purifié ?

\- « Ladybug…Ma pauvre petite coccinelle. »

Sa voix se rapproche. L'obscurité de la Grande Roue ne suffit pas à masquer la fausse empathie scotchée à son visage. Je suis à ses pieds. Elle, elle me fixe de haut, contenant difficilement un sourire victorieux.

\- « Même une débutante aurait repéré ce leurre. »

Je ferme les yeux, accusant difficilement le coup. Ma boucle d'oreille gauche menace de s'éteindre. Combien de fois a-t-elle sonné ? Je suis incapable de répondre et me cacher pour garder mon identité secrète me semble largement compris.

\- « Je ne dirai pas qui tu es. Je veux juste ton miraculous. »

Très beau mensonge, une fois de plus. Dès l'instant où mes boucles d'oreilles seront détachées, tout le ruban adhésif disparaîtra et tout le monde verra qui se trouve dans la Grande Roue. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de me protéger : être cachée quand l'adhésif s'effacera.

Une seconde, suis-je réellement en train d'abandonner mon miraculous et Tikki aussi facilement ?

Une nouvelle alarme m'alerte. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Dans un ultime effort, je lance mon yo-yo et l'accroche à une nacelle assez haute pour me hisser. Je parviens seulement à m'engouffrer à l'intérieur que l'Enchantleurre me rattrape et me plaque contre la banquette. Cette fois, impossible de s'échapper.

\- « Tu as perdu. Ladybug. » Déclare-t-elle en détachant mes boucles d'oreilles.

 _Je suis désolée Tikki. Je n'étais pas la bonne personne pour être Ladybug._

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois des petites lueurs scintillantes parcourir mon visage. Elles désintègrent le masque qui protégeait mon identité et me rendent mon identité. Le visage de Mei, lui, s'autorise une légère surprise avant de retrouver ce sourire que je hais tant.

\- « Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Joli prise, c'est donc pour ça que tu n'as pas cru au yo-yo cassé. »

Rien ne sort de ma bouche. Je me contente de fixer le sommet de la Grande Roue dont la couverture collante disparaît lentement. Faites que personne ne me voit…

\- « Très bien, maintenant que j'ai les deux miraculous en ma possession, je te les apporte, Papillon. »

Les deux miraculous ? Elle n'a pourtant capturé que le mien. A moins que…à moins qu'elle n'ait subtilisé celui de Chat Noir pendant que je cherchais Adrien ?

Sans même m'adresser un dernier regard, l'Enchantleurre décolle du siège et s'envole dans une des brèches de l'adhésif.

Maître Fû, Tikki, Chat Noir… J'ai été tellement nulle en super-héroïne. C'était mon idée et c'est de ma faute si aujourd'hui les super-héros de Paris ont été vaincus. Les poings serrés le long du corps, je ne cherche pas à retenir les larmes coulant le long de mon visage. Elles barrent la vue du ciel nuageux. La pluie s'abattant toujours sur la capitale, les gouttes ne tardent pas à s'abattre violemment sur moi.

Je ne saurais dire si c'est la douleur, la déception ou la peur que quiconque me remarque qui m'empêche de bouger. D'aussi haut, personne n'entendrait les sanglots dans ma gorge, ne verrait mes yeux rougis et ne sentirait les soubresauts qui se sont emparés de mon corps. Alors, ne sachant pas quoi faire, je reste là.

\- « Oh merde ! »

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et les referme aussitôt à cause de la pluie. Quelqu'un est sur le point de me découvrir ?

\- « Marinette ! Tu m'entends ?! »

Deux mains viennent me secouer doucement. Elles me tapotent, me caressent, me redressent malgré la douleur lancinante qui m'arrache la colonne vertébrale. Une fois droite, j'ouvre une nouvelle fois les paupières et tombe nez à nez sur un visage couvert d'un masque noir et de mèches blondes assombries par l'humidité.

\- « Chat ? » J'articule difficilement.

\- « Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! Tout le monde est redescendu sans toi ? »

Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il pour moi et non pas pour Ladybug ? Pourquoi es-tu arrivé beaucoup trop tard, comme la dernière fois ? Toujours est-il que je me sens trop faible pour répondre à toutes ses questions. Il semble l'avoir compris car me soulève, une main dans le dos et l'autre au creux de mes genoux.

La première cage d'escaliers à l'abri suffit à mon bonheur. Il ne doit pas perdre plus de temps et doit récupérer le miraculous de Ladybug. Mais comment lui expliquer ? Au moment où il me dépose délicatement sur la deuxième marche, je me décide enfin à briser le silence.

\- « Elle a leurré Ladybug. »

Ces mots peinent à dépasser ma gorge tant les sanglots les ont retenus. Chat Noir me fixe droit dans les yeux et pose une griffe au creux de mon épaule.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Une minute…Si Chat Noir est ici, cela veut dire qu'elle a menti à propos de son miraculous. Mon cerveau est incapable d'assimiler quoi que ce soit.

\- « Elle a volé les boucles de Ladybug et s'est enfuie pour les donner au Papillon. »

Son emprise sur mon épaule se renforce quand il comprend ce que cela implique.

\- « Ladybug est toujours dans la Grande Roue ?! »

J'écarquille soudainement les yeux, il ne faut pas qu'il fasse le rapprochement !

\- « Non, elle a disparu, je ne sais où. Au sol ! Elle était au sol ! Elle a dû s'enfuir pour que personne ne découvre qui elle est vraiment ! »

Une deuxième griffe rejoint mon autre épaule.

\- « Pas de panique, Marinette. Je vais m'en charger. Reste ici, je viendrai te chercher dès que possible, ne crains rien. »

Ces mots…me paraissent cruellement familiers. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y songer que Chat Noir est déjà reparti à la recherche de l'Enchantleurre. Hors de question de le laisser s'en occuper tout seul. Dès que j'essaie de me lever sur mes deux jambes, celles-ci vacillent, m'obligeant à me rattraper à la rampe d'escaliers. Cela risque de prendre du temps.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je me retrouve sous la pluie, à suivre les informations du Ladyblog pour localiser l'akumatisée. Quelques messages échangés avec Alya me dirigent vers le métro, direction la Tour Eiffel. Ma meilleure amie a toujours aimé se mettre en danger pour contenter les fans de son blog. Par chance, j'attrape le métro un peu avant que la police n'arrête les curieux qui veulent voir l'action de plus près.

« Ici Alya en direct du Ladyblog ! Aujourd'hui, alors que la pluie s'abat sur Paris, tout le monde a les yeux tournés sur la bataille entre Chat Noir et l'Enchantleurre ! »

Mon amie tourne l'objectif vers l'immense monument où se croisent encore et encore deux silhouettes s'apparent à Chat Noir et l'akumatisée. Je prie pour que le train souterrain aille plus vite. A cause de la profondeur d'où je me trouve, je ne parviens pas à capter toutes les informations fournies par Alya. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on raconte à propos de l'étrange disparition de Ladybug en plein milieu du combat. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, je tente vainement d'oublier la douleur et me hâte vers la sortie.

Arrivée à la limite autorisée par les agents de police. Au loin, je repère Alya, occupée à diffuser toute la scène en direct. Soudain, l'une des silhouettes s'enfuit en direction de la Seine, rejoint aussitôt par l'autre. La police ordonne à tout le monde de regagner son domicile. L'orage gronde de plus en plus fort, ce qui dissuade certains de s'aventurer plus loin. Je n'en fais pas partie. Malgré le piteux état dans lequel je me trouve, je décide de courir vers le danger.

Sur les rives du fleuve, les bateaux se meuvent violemment à cause du courant créé par l'affrontement et l'orage. Le niveau de l'eau menace de monter tout moment. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de rester ici ? En dépit de mon courage, je me résous à me protéger dans la ruelle la plus proche.

Soudain, une forme s'envole au dessus de ma tête et atterrit bruyamment dans mon dos.

\- « Bon sang, bon sang, comment ça a pu arriver ? » Jure-t-elle sans remarquer ma présence.

Malgré la faible lumière, je reconnais Chat Noir, totalement apeuré.

\- « Chat Noir ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il sursaute à ma voix, mais se rassure quand il s'aperçoit que ce n'est que moi. Il brandit alors sa griffe devant mes yeux.

\- « Je vais me détransformer ! Je n'ai réussi à détruire qu'un de ses putain de leurres ! »

Il ne ressort presque pas de colère de sa voix, mais bien de la peur. Ses oreilles se tendent à l'extrême à l'entrée de la ruelle. Elle ne va pas tarder.

\- « Marinette, je dois protéger mon identité. Cache-toi aussi ! »

Quand il pivote et s'apprête à bondir au dessus de la palissade au fond du passage, j'agrippe sa queue in-extrémis. Il manque de me faire chuter dès le premier pas.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Appuyée contre le mur de l'autre main pour éviter de me vautrer par terre, j'inspire profondément.

\- « J'ai une idée. »

Suite à mes mots, je plonge la main qui tenait sa ceinture dans ma poche et y extrais un leurre que Mei m'a gentiment confiée tout à l'heure. La copie de l'anneau de Chat Noir.

\- « Je tiendrai autant de temps que tu en as besoin, mais fais vite. » Je souffle en refermant ma main sur la bague en métal.

Chat Noir me dévisage puis secoue la tête, comme s'il refusait notre unique possibilité de gagner du temps. Puis, lorsque sa bague l'alerte de sa détransformation proche, il grogne nerveusement et grimpe enfin la palissade.

\- « Tiens, mais tu n'es pas le super-héros que je recherche. » Grince une voix à quelques mètres.

Je tourne légèrement la tête vers l'Echantleurre. C'est décidément le vilain le plus dur que nous ayons eu à affronter. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je l'ai cherché.

\- « Chat Noir s'est enfui. »

\- « J'ai des yeux, merci. Mais toi, feu-Ladybug, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas compris que tu n'as plus de super pouvoirs pour te défendre ? »

Je serre les dents et les poings. J'espère que Chat Noir n'écoute pas à travers la palissade.

\- « Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me battre contre toi. Mais plutôt pour…t'épargner quelques désagréments inutiles. »

J'essaie par tous les moyens de paraître assurée, mais on n'apprend pas au singe à faire la grimace. Elle a sûrement compris que je cherchais à gagner du temps. Cependant, elle semble vouloir se prêter à mon petit jeu.

\- « Oh, vraiment ? C'est beaucoup trop de bonté de ta part ! »

Mei affiche un large sourire. Un sourire qui s'efface pour laisser place à une grimace de douleur.

\- « Oui, Papillon, je vais récupérer l'autre miraculous ! J'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu quand même ! »

Elle n'est pas libre de tous ses gestes, visiblement. Après un long soupir de la part de la vilaine, celle-ci me contourne simplement sans me prêter la moindre attention.

\- « Ravie d'avoir croisé ton chemin, Dupain-Cheng. »

\- « Attends ! » Je crie précipitamment.

Au diable ma petite comédie, je n'ai plus rien d'assuré désormais.

\- « J'ai le miraculous de Chat Noir ! »

Je tends devant moi l'anneau argenté ramassé au sol un peu plus tôt. Mon empressement a au moins servi à la stopper dans son chemin.

\- « Le…miraculous de Chat Noir ? Marinette…Tu me prends vraiment pour une débutante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Si cela me permet de gratter quelques secondes de répit à Chat Noir, je veux bien passer pour une débutante.

\- « C'est la fausse bague que je t'ai donnée tout à l'heure. » Déclare-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- « Non, c'est celle de Chat Noir ! »

L'Enchantleurre pousse un lourd soupir puis s'approche de moi. Au vu des traits tirés de son visage, le Papillon doit être en train de la réprimander pour qu'elle retrouve Chat Noir.

\- « Très bien. Donne-moi cet anneau, si c'est ce que tu désires tant. »

Je lui adresse un rictus qui aurait dû ressembler à un sourire. Ma main s'engouffre dans celle qu'elle me tend et j'y dépose le plus longuement du monde la bague factice.

\- « Cataclysme ! »

Je bondis brusquement en arrière, totalement prise au dépourvu. Une ombre noire se fond sur elle et un hurlement de douleur résonne dans la ruelle. Je recule jusqu'à l'entrée et sors mon téléphone de ma poche pour éclairer les lieux à l'aide de la lampe de poche intégrée.

\- « C-Chat Noir ? »

Cette petite voix innocente ne provenait pas de moi, mais bien de la silhouette allongée sur le sol. Mon partenaire l'aide à se relever avant de m'adresser un regard effaré. Mei a retrouvé son apparence normale et semble ne pas comprendre les raisons de sa présence en ces lieux.

\- « Où est l'akuma ? » Je demande après avoir rapidement scruté le ciel.

\- « Je ne sais pas, il a dû s'envoler mais sans Ladybug, on ne peut pas le purifier ! »

C'est bien ce que je craignais. A bout de souffle, je retombe par terre et m'adosse au mur. Je ne sens presque plus les gouttes froides s'acharnent sur nous depuis presque deux heures.

\- « Chat Noir ? C'est à toi ? »

Du coin de l'œil, je remarque Mei confier quelque chose à Chat Noir. Embêtée par la pluie battante, elle ne tarde pas à prendre congé, elle ne m'adresse qu'un regard dédaigneux en passant devant moi.

\- « Ladybug… » Murmure le jeune homme vêtu de noir.

Celui-ci fixe le contenu de sa main. Il me suffirait de lui demander de me les rendre pour redevenir la super-héroïne que je suis supposée être. Puis, il y a aussi cette histoire de papillon non purifié dans la nature.

Trempée, épuisée, blessée, assise dans cette ruelle sombre au bord de la Seine aux côtés de Chat Noir, je me demande ce qui est le plus dur à affronter en premier : mon échec en tant qu'héroïne, mes mensonges pour protéger mon identité, le fait que le Papillon connait mon nom ou bien que ma propre jalousie aurait pu causer la perte de Paris et, qui sait, du monde entier.

Puis il y a aussi ce devoir que je dois rendre demain.

\- « Allez, viens. »

La voix douce et grave de Chat Noir balaie toutes mes questions. Cette griffe qu'il me tend est la première étape à affronter dans tout ce bordel que j'ai créé.

Sans hésitation, j'attrape sa main et, pour la première fois de la journée, j'autorise quelqu'un à me voir aussi faible et pitoyable que je me sens. Je me fonds ainsi dans ses bras, priant pour qu'il ne me lâche jamais et que cette infime chaleur dans cette atmosphère glaciale me succombe jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur.

* * *

 _Fin !_

 _Du moins, jusqu'à l'épilogue qui arrivera prochainement pour boucler cette histoire !_

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire._

 _A la prochaine !_


	17. Epilogue

Mei n'était définitivement pas ma Buguinette.

Allongé sur mon lit défait, je fixe le plafond, me mordant la lèvre inférieure à chaque rappel de mes blessures. Le combat de la veille s'était avéré beaucoup plus ardu que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Entre ma Lady qui perd son miraculous face à l'Enchantleurre, Marinette en danger dans la grande roue et le risque de perdre Paris aux griffes du Papillon...Je regrette de devoir me lever aujourd'hui plutôt que de me reposer.

Du bout des doigts, je roule mécaniquement les boucles d'oreilles de ma partenaire entre l'index et le majeur. Son miraculous. Je me suis refusé à les confier à Marinette. Non pas que je ne lui fais pas confiance, mais j'y vois ainsi la possibilité de découvrir l'identité de ma belle.

\- « Il va falloir venir jusqu'à moi si tu veux les récupérer Buguinette ! »

\- « Tu sais que tu devrais les apporter à Maître Fû pour qu'il retrouve la vraie Ladybug. » Rétorque Plagg.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- « Je sais bien. »

Est-ce si grave de rêver d'une fin où Ladybug se présenterait à moi sous sa réelle identité ?

Lorsque j'arrive au collège, le miraculous est protégé dans un étui au fond de mon sac de cours. Hors de question qu'une fouineuse comme Chloé ait la possibilité de toucher aux boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug.

\- « Hey, Adrien ! » Me salue mon ami Nino dès que je pose un pied en dehors de la limousine.

Je referme la portière et tape dans sa main pour le saluer en retour. La limousine redémarre et rebrousse chemin vers le manoir.

\- « Salut Nino. Quoi de neuf ? »

\- « Tu oses me demander ça alors qu'on a eu la plus grande bataille entre Ladybug et un nouveau super vilain hier ? »

Bien sûr. C'était évident que tout le monde devait être scotché sur sa télévision hier après-midi.

\- « On ne parle que de ça ! » Poursuit-il. « Tu imagines ? On n'a jamais vu Chat Noir et Ladybug aussi près de perdre contre un akuma ! »

Ce constat m'effraie légèrement. Et si les parisiens se mettaient à douter de nos capacités à être des super-héros ? Je devrais en toucher deux mots à ma Lady.

\- « Je te jure, je l'ai vue de très près ! » S'exclame Alya auprès de Marinette.

Celle-ci lui répond d'un sourire gêné. Elle aussi a vu l'akuma de très près. Après la bataille, Marinette a fondu en larmes dans mes bras. Idiot que je suis, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les mots pour la consoler. Je ne savais même pas de quoi je devais la consoler : elle m'avait prouvé malgré elle que Mei n'était pas Ladybug.

Lorsque nous entrons tous les trois en salle de classe, j'essaie de souffler deux mots à Marinette, mais celle-ci semble ailleurs. Tant pis, j'aurai l'occasion de lui parler plus tard. Si ça se trouve, elle sera plus réceptive à Chat Noir qu'à Adrien.

A la fin de la journée, je descends seul les marches séparant la classe de la cour. Nino et Alya s'échappent ensemble de l'école. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en nous imaginant, Ladybug et moi, nous baladant ensemble comme ils le font.

\- « Adrien ? »

Cette voix provient du bas des escaliers. C'est Mei. Elle affiche un grand sourire et m'observe de ses grands yeux bleus. Maintenant que je connais la vérité, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle. Elle a peut-être le même physique que Ladybug, mais son élégance est à des années lumières de celle de ma bien-aimée.

\- « Mei ? Tu voulais me parler ? »

\- « Oui, je me demandais si tu voulais sortir avec moi ce week-end. »

Dans un premier temps, je crois avoir mal entendu et lui demande de répéter. Pense-t-elle vraiment pouvoir sortir avec moi alors qu'elle m'a menti depuis le début ?

\- « Tu sais, je me disais que ce baiser qu'on a échangé était juste parfait… Alors, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas Ladybug qu'on ne peut pas voir où ça va nous mener, pas vrai ? »

Autant sa démarche semble sincère, autant au fond de moi j'ai envie de lui rappeler tout le mal qu'elle a fait.

\- « Désolé, je t'ai embrassée parce que je pensais que tu étais Ladybug. »

Ma réponse paraît la blesser, je repère au coin de ses yeux de petites larmes qui ne demandent qu'à couler. Mei bat rapidement des cils pour ne pas s'autoriser à pleurer devant moi. Je me sens très mal à l'aise.

\- « Tu n'es qu'un con, Adrien. » Crache-t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- « Je sais… »

Les doigts serrés sur son sac, Mei fait volte-face et se dirige vers la sortie de l'école. Je laisse échapper un long soupir. C'est fini.

\- « Tu en fais pleurer des filles, dis-moi. » Se moque quelqu'un dans mon dos.

Ce ton…Je me retourne et remarque Marinette, sourire en coin. Je devine que la petite scène qui vient de se jouer devant elle lui a fait plaisir. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être cruelle parfois, princesse.

\- « Seulement celles aux cheveux bleutés et aux yeux bleu lagon. » Je rétorque d'un air sarcastique.

Marinette ne relève même pas ma pique et avance de quelques pas en avant.

\- « J-Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti l'autre jour, à propos de Chat Noir et moi. »

Pour peu j'en aurai presque oublié cette histoire de gifle. Un jour peut-être je saurai pourquoi elle m'a frappée alors que je suis venue la sauver.

\- « Mais pourquoi ? » Je demande.

Marinette se triture les doigts, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- « Parce que je m'en veux de l'avoir giflé. Je lui en voulais d'avoir abandonné Ladybug, j'ai vu comment elle s'est démenée contre l'akumatisé et j'ai aussi vu à quel point elle était mal-en-point sans lui. »

\- « Il s'en veut aussi énormément pour ça. »

Mon amie acquiesce légèrement de la tête. Il faudra bien que je lui rende visite un de ces quatre.

\- « Si tu veux te faire pardonner auprès de lui, tu devrais lui préparer une énorme fournée de macarons. Conseil d'ami. »

\- « Quel goinfre. » Marmonne-t-elle.

Je manque de répliquer quoi que ce soit, mais mieux vaut sauver ce qu'il me reste de secret.

\- « A-Au fait, tu n'étais pas intéressé par Mei ? »

La voix de Marinette sonne plus aigu qu'à l'accoutumée. Je croirais presque voir ses joues changer brusquement de couleur.

\- « Pas vraiment. Il n'y en a qu'une qui m'intéresse. »

\- « U-une ?! »

Elle me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus, la bouche ouverte comme si je venais de lui annoncer la mort de quelqu'un.

\- « J-Je veux dire, tant mieux ! Elle en a de la chance ! » S'écrie-t-elle aussitôt.

C'est plutôt moi qui ai de la chance de pouvoir l'admirer d'aussi près aussi souvent. J'approuve les paroles de mon amie d'un hochement de tête. Mon téléphone vibre, signe pour moi qu'il est temps d'assister à mon cours de chinois. Dommage, j'aurais bien prolongé ce petit moment en compagnie de Marinette.

\- « Au fait Marinette, tu veux qu'on aille voir un film ce week-end ? »

Ma proposition manque de la faire tomber en arrière, elle se rattrape de justesse et bredouille quelques mots si bas que je peine à l'entendre.

\- « Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse. »

\- « Oui ! » Hurle-t-elle précipitamment.

J'en reste pantois. Elle s'aperçoit subitement du cri qu'elle vient de pousser au beau milieu de la cour et se confond en excuses. Je ne peux m'empêche de rire de sa réaction disproportionnée.

\- « Parfais, alors. A plus tard Marinette ! »

\- « A-A plus tard, Adrien… »

La main levée pour lui dire au revoir, je marche doucement jusqu'à la sortie de l'école. Quand soudain, une main agrippe de dos de ma veste. Derrière moi, je croise le regard gêné de Marinette qui m'avait suivi.

\- « Oui ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ? » Je lui demande, un peu surpris.

\- « A-Adrien, qui fille cette est ? »

\- « Hein ? »

Jamais je ne m'habituerais à ses bafouillements.

\- « Je veux dire… Qui est cette fille que tu aimes ? »

Pris au dépourvu, je sens mes joues se mettre à chauffer. Cela n'est-il pas évident ? Est-ce une bonne idée d'en parler avec Marinette alors que même Nino n'est pas au courant ?

\- « Ladybug. » Je souffle finalement en réprimant un sourire en coin.

Je ne manque pas de remarquer la surprise qui s'empare du visage de mon amie. Marinette ancre son regard dans le mien, les mains callées contre sa poitrine.

\- « Tu ne le diras pas, n'est-ce pas ? » J'ajoute d'une voix douce.

Elle secoue la tête brusquement, mais demeure muette. Un coup de klaxon dans la rue me rappelle que je risque d'être en retard à mon cours de chinois. Je prends congé auprès de Marinette et m'installe à l'arrière de la limousine.

Après tout, ce n'est pas si mal de partager un secret avec une amie, pas vrai ?

Le soir venu, vêtu de mon costume de Chat Noir, je profite du calme de la capitale pour me balader de toits en toits. Depuis que Ladybug a prononcé ce discours sur mes incroyables pouvoir de super-héros, il semblerait que les passants que je croise soient de nouveaux heureux de me voir.

Sauts après sauts, je parviens enfin à ma destination préférée : la Tour Eiffel. Bon d'accord, j'avoue que c'est devenu mon monument favori depuis que Ladybug m'a avoué qu'il s'agissait du sien. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour ajouter un point commun à notre liste ! Alors que j'élis domicile au premier étage de la tour de fer, un sifflement parvient à mes oreilles de chat. J'étends alors mon bâton et aperçois au-dessus de ma tête un ballon rouge accroché à une rambarde. Je me hisse jusqu'au prochain étage et aperçois un petit mot accroché à ce fameux ballon.

« Coucou Chaton, dépose mes boucles d'oreilles et tourne-toi. »

\- « Et si je refuse ? » Je déclare assez fort pour que ma belle puisse m'entendre d'où qu'elle soit. « Tu seras obligée de te présenter à moi sous ta vraie identité ! »

Pas de réponse. Le contraire m'aurait surpris. Au bout d'une poignée de minutes, je m'exécute et me tourne face aux lumières de la capitale. Ma patience est mise à rude épreuve lorsque j'entends les pas de ma belle se rapprocher dangereusement.

\- « Ma Lady, ce que tu peux être cruelle. »

\- « Chaton, le moment n'est pas encore venu. Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

Une forte lumière scintille dans mon dos l'espace d'un instant. J'en profite pour me retourner et enfin faire face à ma belle coccinelle.

\- « Vous venez d'illuminer ma nuit, ma lady. »

\- « Et toi, tu me gâches le paysage. » Rétorque-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je suis le paysage ! »

Mon incroyable répartie ne suffit pas à combler ma lady qui me pousse sur le côté pour contempler les lumières de la capitale.

\- « Merci d'avoir gardé mes boucles d'oreilles. »

\- « C'est normal, tu aurais fait pareil si j'avais perdu mon propre miraculous. »

Ladybug souffle légèrement du nez et s'appuie sur la rambarde. Je la rejoints tout naturellement.

\- « Je souhaite de tout mon cœur ne plus jamais avoir à faire à un akuma dans son genre. » Gémit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- « Mei ne reviendra pas. Vu qu'Adrien l'a définitivement rejetée, je pense qu'elle n'a plus rien à faire dans les environs. »

\- « Il a bien fait. » Déclare Ladybug. « Il mérite beaucoup mieux qu'une usurpatrice d'identité. »

Alors comme ça, tu t'occupes de mes propres relations privées, ma Lady ? Si tu savais que je suis Adrien, je ne pense pas que tu te serais permise de me le dire en face.

\- « Dois-je comprendre que tu t'occuperas personnellement des futures relations d'Adrien Agreste ? »

Tiens, j'aurai juré que ses joues étaient moins rouges il y a encore une minute.

\- « Q-Quoi ? Pas du tout ! » Réfute-t-elle avec ardeur. « Je veux juste dire que personne ne devrait être obligé de sortir avec un menteur ! »

\- « Et tout particulièrement Adrien Agreste. » J'ajoute, non sans rire.

\- « Tais-toi Chat Noir… »

Un léger silence suit notre discussion. Nous nous contentons d'observer les lumières depuis notre vue de choix. Je profite que Ladybug ait le regard perdu dans le vague pour l'admirer d'aussi près. Normalement, je n'ai cette occasion que lors des combats contre les sbires du Papillon. C'est très…apaisant.

\- « Dis ma Lady, tu aimes quelqu'un toi ? »

\- « Chat Noir, on en a déjà parlé… » Râle-t-elle.

Je sais pertinemment que la réponse est positive et qu'elle refuse de l'admettre pour ne pas me blesser. Mais s'il y a encore une petite chance d'avoir une place dans son cœur, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter ?

\- « Qui est-ce ? »

Son visage se braque vers le mien, elle me fixe dans le blanc des yeux, à la recherche de la moindre once d'humour. Désolée pour toi, ma Lady, je suis on-ne-peut-plus sérieux ce soir.

\- « Tu n'iras pas le tuer, dis-moi ? »

\- « Moi ? Ce serait très mal me connaître ! J'irai juste fouiller dans sa vie pour m'assurer qu'il est à la hauteur de la super-héroïne de Paris ! »

Allez, dis-le que tu m'aimes moi… Malheureusement, Ladybug hausse simplement les épaules avant de monter sur la rambarde. Elle dégaine son yo-yo et le balance en forme de cercle dans les airs.

\- « Eh ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme… »

\- « Adrien Agreste. » Marmonne-t-elle avant de lancer son arme au loin.

Son corps se balance une centaine de mètres en-dessous, me laissant seul, choqué.

\- « YES ! » Je hurle, victorieux. « Enfin…C'est un bon début. »

Ladybug m'aime, moi. Ou plutôt Adrien. Sa silhouette s'enfuit au loin. Il est hors de question pour moi de la laisser s'échapper ainsi. Bâton en main, je monte à mon tour du la rambarde et me prépare à m'élancer dans le vide.

 _Ladybug, tu n'aimes peut-être qu'une petite facette de ma personnalité, mais je te promets que tu vas vite succomber aux autres._


End file.
